From the Grave
by epic insanity666
Summary: Due to some stupidly obvious things my mind has recently discovered i will be redoing this story from the ground up, some things will be the same in the rewrite i will also like to thank the people for making have thought for rewriting this... even though the way you said it made you complete A##holes, so expect a new rewrite of this... from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

From the Grave

Standing over a building looking over a warehouse, a figure stood watching in silence at seeing White Fang waiting in a docks, with shipment containers giving them hiding spots, but from the man whose ember eyes saw them in the shadows, standing in silence the figure wore combat jeans with a tight, muscle shirt with tribal patterns going down his back with a Raven SDL gothic men´s coat with buckles Steampunk jacket onesize over it, sporting holsters for many weapons on his back and side, letting his leather gloves tighten over his clenched hands the beings head sported a full skull mask with the jaw moving with his real mouths movements, turning and walking away from the ledge, the forehead of the skull sported a sniper target symbol on his forehead the man stopped at the other side with a deep inhale, opening his eyes he exhaled with steam blowing from his mouth before turning to the side once again.

 **(EPIC ROCK | ''Heroes'' by Generdyn Music [feat. Zayde Wolf])**

Seeing the roof of the warehouse the being rushed forward, showing no signs of slowing down as the man leaped forward, soaring through the air the man began to fall over the roof of the building below, flipping in place the man landed with a thud on his feet, standing calmly the man flicked his wrists with two kukri in his grip.

Walking to the edge the man looked down to the Faunus below, watching them search for the recently delivered dust the man let out a low growl before dropping down with silence, landing beside a Deer Faunus the poor sod had no time to react as his throat was swiped open with his body spinning.

The sound of the body falling to the ground alerted the other terrorists, getting a gasp from a female Faunus the skull being turned to her, making her faint as he walked forward, stepping over her prone body the being ignored her and moved onward, stalking a larger built Faunus he threw a kukri through the air, scoring at his joints the Faunus went to scream in pain if not for the being hold his head and snap.

Dropping the corpse the being stopped in time to avoid his head being impaled by a trident, looking to the blade and then to the one who threw it slowly the being gave his victim his undivided attention, retrieving the kukri from the corpse the two knives flew back into his sleeves.

"Give up, human, your outmatched" the Faunus said with the Faunus from the docks surrounding him.

Looking at the excuse of a firing squad the being let out a scoff like sound before speaking.

" **What makes you think I'm human** " hearing this, the Faunus looked at him in confusion before he vanished in a puff of black Brimstone, startling the Faunus as the being appeared before the female Faunus in white, roaring in her face with a maw of laughter before the jaw closed, leaving all frozen in place as the beings ember eyes moved up, followed by his right hand snapping up to catch an arrow aimed for him.

Looking to the distance his eyes narrowed at the fleeing form of a woman in red fleeing into a Bullhead

"Your lives mean nothing to your masters, leave them and join your families"

With that the man turned and vanished, reappearing where the Bullhead was he saw it in the distant with a growl.

Backing away into the shadows he vanished with a "Bamf" leaving the stunned White Fang members before one feel with a faint.

Reappearing elsewhere the being stood in a room in silence, keeping his head down he walked out to a balcony looking over the inside of a warehouse, furnished into a homestead he walked down a set of stairs, moving to the living room furnishing the being sighed as he leaned on a kitchen bench before he looked up with another sigh, this one of annoyance.

Turning he was met with the sight of Qrow Branwen sitting on a couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a glass in the other.

"Your pretty hard to find nowadays, what am I not good enough company for you now?" the red eyes huntsmen questioned with humor with the man letting out a tired sigh as he turned to his supposed old friend.

" **What do you want, Qrow**?" stopping the huntsmen from making another comment his guest sighed as he leaned forward.

"Ever since you went MIA, Ozpin has been worried, have you been getting his messages?" Qrow questioned as the man before him let out a growl.

" **Have you asked your sister, after all, she was the one to stab me in the back, literally** "

"What?" Qrow questioned with genuine concern in his eyes as he stood up, making the man before him let out a snarl as he turned to the bench, grabbing something he tossed an object to Qrow, who caught it with his right hand, looking down his brow furrowed.

"Give that ring to your sister, she's lost my interest" the man said as he turned to the kitchen.

"Naruto…" Qrow said with the man before him stopping, turning his head the huntsmen could see the red orbs in the skull turn sky blue.

"It's been too long since I've heard that name" his voice was soft, almost like a whisper with the Huntsmen frowning in sadness, keeping his head down he looked up to see the skull helmet rotting into nothingness, giving way to slightly pale skin with three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek with cerulean blue eyes, looking to the hair Qrow took notice to the Black streaks melting into sun-kissed blonde hair.

Standing before him was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the "Hero" of Konohagakure no sato, the very village that betrayed him in his youth.

Turning fully to his friend Qrow took notice to the scar running up from his neck and collar bone.

"What does Ozpin want?" the adult Uzumaki questioned with Ozpin inhaling softly before speaking.

"He wants you to come to Beacon, smethings coming Naruto… and he's worried" Qrow said with Naruto sighing before they both heard a door open from above, looking up Naruto saw his current friend Neopolitian, wearing a pair of under wear and… one of his shirts. Leaning over a railing she looked down to see the two looking at her before she went back to her room.

Looking to the Uzumaki Qrow had a knowing look.

"You work fast as always"

"Shut it old man" Naruto said with a small smile as the two sat down.

"So, when should I heard to Beacon?"

"Whenever your ready, your daughter will be happy to see at least one of her parents" Qrow spoke with Naruto looking at him with a new fire in his eyes suddenly igniting with his hope.

"tell me, does she…"

"Yes, She has red hair with a little bit of blonde in it" Qrow said with Naruto smiling genuinely, the first smile in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

How it all began

Sitting within the small cell a young Uzumaki Naruto sat in silence as his chakra was sealed and is hands and ankles chained together with Fuinjutsu, courtesy of a no good god father, Jiraiya the Sennin. And his good for nothing drunk God mother Tsunade Senju.

With the agreement of the civilian and Shinobi council the teen was placed in here after the Sasuke retrieval mission, with the Uzumaki returning with a badly beaten Uchiha Sasuke on his shoulders, helped by the retrieval team, Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka who were more worried about the gaping hole in his chest that bled every so often.

It hadn't been even a day since his return from the mission and he was stuck in this cell alone, not even able to contact his tenant, hoping to thank him for his aid since he'd most likely be put on death row, not one of his friends had come to visit, all except Kakashi and Hinata, the two people he could call friends in this dire moment.

But there visit was about… three hours ago if Naruto counted correctly due to the absence of a window, but feeling the seals on his being Naruto scowled as he attempted to focus solely on them before he heard approaching footsteps, ignoring them as they approached his cell doors spy hole opened to show Kakashi's eye. Seeing him they widened in relief before the door was torn open by his signature jutsu, watching the door fall down in front of him he was quickly helped by his sensei who covered him with a blanket.

"Come Naruto, the guards will be back any minute" Kakashi said as he helped Naruto walk, looking out he was greeted by Kiba, Neji and Ino standing there on edge, seeing the blonde Ino hugged him.

"Ino, there's no time we have to get him out of the village" Kakashi said with the girl nodding before the four ran down the hallway to the right, with Neji and Kakashi working on the seals confining Naruto's chakra.

"No, you trigger that seal the others will grow stronger, take this one down first and it will shatter" Neji said with Kakashi nodding as he did hand motions before Naruto felt himself revitalised, feeling his shackles drop to the ground he ran beside the shinobi at full speed.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned with a genuine smile as Ino spoke.

"Your our friend Naruto, and like Kakashi-sensei said, those who abandon their friends are worse then trash" Ino said as the four stopped at a sewage grate in the ground, opening it quietly Kakashi gestured for the four to drop in, following suit the sensei closed the grate above him, staying for a second he saw three Root ANBU rush above before he followed the younger shinobi.

Running through the sewer they crawled and jogged through many sized tunnels before they found themselves in a forest through a tunnel, leaning against him Ino sighed tiredly.

"Naruto, what we're about to tell you will most likely hurt you, but, for the safety of the elemental nations, you have to leave the continent" Kakashi said with the blonde Jinchuriki's eyes widening in horror before they vanished into sadness.

Placing a hand on the his decent students shoulder Kakashi spoke.

"This is more dangerous Naruto, the Akatsuki have become in league with every village, the small groups in those villages have sent their jinchuriki elsewhere for there safety, we're doing the same for you, to the northern of the elemental nations there has been a reoccurring myth that whoever crosses those oceans are sent to another land, you go there, your safety will be confirmed" Kakashi said before the group looked up at the sound of distant shouts.

"The ANBU will find us, come on, the sooner you leave the more safe you'll be" Kakashi said with the four running behind Naruto. Lagging behind with only Kakashi and Naruto rushing ahead.

Seeing the lack ofsight of his friends Naruto spoke.

"What of the others?" Naruto questioned with Kakashi speaking.

"They'll try and throw the ANBU off our trail, for me, they'll say I scouted ahead" Kakashi said with Naruto nodding before they found a dock with a boat all ready, but seeing the old man on it Naruto spoke.

"Tazuna-san!" Naruto cheered with the elder smiling.

"Naruto, hurry up, the sooner we leave the sooner Kakashi can report of the mission failure" Tazuna said with the two nodding, moving to the boat Kakashi stopped him.

"Wait, you have to make it look real" Kakashi said with Naruto blinking before he spoke.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, I can't hit you"

"Then see it as a lucky shot" the jonin sensei said with dry humor with Naruto smiling fondly to him before making his signature jutsu, surrounding Kakashi with millions of clones much to his regret.

"I'll go easy on you Kakashi"

"I regret every word that came to my mind when I told you to do this" Kakashi said with pride even though he was about to get a beat down.

"I'll miss you sensei"

"Oh before you go, you'll want this" Kakashi said before tossing Naruto two scrolls, catching them his eyes widened at them before looking up to Kakashi.

"Your mother and Father would've wanted you to have those" Kakashi said before Naruto flinched as Kakashi punched a clone, followed by all of them rushing at him while Naruto was called by Tazuna to board.

Sitting in silence the two left the shoreline with Naruto's clone army "Holding" off Kakashi.

With tazuna later leaving on a smaller boat after Naruto was taught how to steer the boat.

Leaving with a happy farewell, Naruto was now on his own, following the Compass Tazuna gave him, the blonde Uzumaki had a look of freedom.

One year later

Sitting calmly on the boat, Naruto sighed as he ate a fish, with a scroll from his mother showing him jutsu the blonde looked up from his meal and scroll to see the vast empty ocean around him, the only company being his tenant who sat beside him in a small fox form after a deal the two made, with the Kyubi being somewhat grateful from his current vessel's ingenuity of seals thanks to his fathers scroll, the two were now on friendly terms, grabbing a fish Naruto held it to Kurama who smiled somehow as he sent a low powered Katon to cook the fish, after which Naruto split between the two, eating in silence Naruto sighed as he returned to reading. Being sure to look up every so often before his eyes caught a small mirage of a glass wall approaching, well, they were approaching.

Seeing the sight, Kurama gasped as he stood up.

"Impossible, Remnant!" the Kyubi questioned with Naruto turning to him with a confused look, turning he was startled as they somehow entered the glass like a curtain, collecting the scrolls he sealed them into a seal on his shoulder Naruto went to steer the boat, feeling the odd sensation of moving through water the blonde was suddenly met with a storm moving him forward, looking to the waves Kurama curled around Naruto's left ankle in surprise.

"Naruto, keep an eye on the waves!" Kurama yelled out as his Jinchuriki steered the boat before they were sent flying by a roar below, looking to the creature they saw a serpentine like monster with black scales and bone armor mixed with red, looking down to them it snarled before diving into the water, leaving the two alone as they left the storm, leaving them on the boat before it exploded from beneath, leaving Naruto in the air before he began to fall, looking down he was greeted by a ship floating below as he landed, losing consciousness as the crew ran to his aid.

"Captain, we've got wounded!"

Another year later

Standing at the docks of Beacon academy, Uzumaki Naruto stood with his arms crossed with an orange coat buckled around his waist, sporting blue jeans and armor on his shoulders and upper arms the Blonde sighed in contempt before he was brought into a one armed hug, looking he was met with the younger self of Qrow Brawn and Taiyang Xiao Long, looking to his right he was hugged lovingly by Qrow's sister Raven and Summer Rose, looking forward they all smiled to the rising sun.

"Well, today we graduate" Naruto said after remembering the last four years of Beacon, smiling as he held Raven closer the two shared a kiss.

But all happy memories have to come to an end.

Standing in silence with a Bullhead with Qrow the adult Uzumaki and Branwen were playing a game of Rock, paper, scissors, with Qrow growling in frustration as an unmasked Naruto smirked

"Luck isn't even your semblance, how are you immune to mine?" Qrow questioned in defeat with the Uzumaki shrugging with a genuine smile before sitting down, followed by Qrow sitting across from him he spoke.

"So when have you gotten into drinking?" Naruto questioned with Kurama manifesting beside him the size of a germen shepherd, both looking at Qrow who smiled.

"Ever since you knocked up both Summer and Raven"

"Bless her soul" Naruto said with his head held low in regret.

"Hey, it's not your fault she's passed, you trusted her with Tai, and he did the best he could"

"But she's dead because Raven put me near death" Naruto said with his red eyes returning, making Qrow sigh.

"I'm not gonna try and say there was a reason, I don't even know myself" Qrow said with the two going into silence.

"Well, has Tai lost his sanity yet, one of those kids is bound to have my stamina" Naruto questioned with Qrow choking on a drink, laughing while wiping his mouth the other adult joined him.

"That one would be named Ruby Rose, well, Ruby Uzumaki Namikaze Rose" Qrow said with Naruto blinking before getting a thoughtful expression.

"It has a nice ring to it, I take it Raven and I's child has a similar name?" Naruto questioned with Qrow moving his hand in a iffy iffy manner.

Making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"She's still confused about the manner" Qrow said with Naruto sighing, feeling the Bullhead shake he looked to the door of the Bullhead to see a docking bay of Beacon below them, manifesting his helmet he stood up with his coat fluttering as the door opened.

Showing the two a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, Ozpin had a look of amusement.

Beside him was the Headmistress of Beacon academy Glynda Goodwitch, wearing thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. A white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

She had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face.

Seeing the older Uzumaki hop off the Bullhead the headmaster of Beacon felt his brow furrow as Naruto approached the two, making Glynda look at him worriedly until the Blonde embraced Ozpin in a brotherly way.

"Ozpin, it's been too long" Naruto said with the headmaster's eyes widening at the voice, leaning back Naruto mentally ordered his helmet to vanish, showing his blonde hair and older look the headmaster smiled slightly at the smile Naruto had.

"It has, hasn't it, old friend" Ozpin said as Naruto turned to Glynda who had a small tint in her cheeks at the sight of an old colleague, even in this age he was still handsome.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" Naruto questioned as Neo appeared on his shoulders, startling Glynda and Ozpin as she smiled.

"Sorry, where will _we_ be sleeping?" Naruto corrected himself with the girl smiling in silence.

"I'll show you to your old dorm room" Glynda said as she led the two to the faculty building, leaving Ozpin with Qrow who stood in silence.

"So, when will you tell him about his old _friends_?" Qrow questioned with Ozpin sighing.

"After he meets his two daughters" Ozpin said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 FTG

Sitting in a meditative state, the Blonde Uzumaki sighed as his eyes opened, sitting beside him curled up on the roof of Beacon's tower Kurama and Naruto enjoyed the scenic view in silence, perking up the Kitsune spoke

"The view from Konoha has nothing on this, eh, kit?" Kurama questioned with the man letting out a soft chuckle, looking to the rising sun the blonde sighed at the memories of his friends from Konoha, all their young faces he scowled as Jiraiya and Tsunade came to mind.

Ignoring the anger rising in his thoughts Naruto focused on the sun, seeing Kurama looking at him with a worried look the Kitsune spoke.

"Your still worried about them, aren't you, after all these years… you still worry" Kurama spoke with Naruto sighing, rubbing his chin the goatee was still there.

"Yeah, I guess I am, Ino, Neji and Kiba did there part in my escape, but I don't know if the other Jinchuriki have made it to safety or not"

"Add that to the other chakra signatures we feel every so often" Kurama added with Naruto nodding with a raised brow before hearing his newly gained scroll beeping, looking to it he answered it calmly.

"Prankster here?" Naruto said with Kurama shaking his head with a heart filled chuckle, setting his head down to nap.

"alright, I'm on my way" Naruto said as he stood up, walking to the edge the blonde Jinchuriki leaned forward, leaving a not even worried Kurama as his vessel stuck to the wall by his feet, walking down the glass window the blonde Shinobi/Huntsmen opened it with a spin, landing on a chair he took amusement to the startled flinch of James Ironwood and Winter schnee, the woman avoiding his eyes due to him wearing a muscle shirt and loose pants with casual shoes.

Seeing the white themed woman admiring his well toned chest Ozpin cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Well, now that Mr Uzumaki is here, we have a dire situation to attend to" Ozpin said as he pressed codes on his desk a holographic screen of a woman in a life support pod came to view. Her left eye twitching so subtlety.

"Thanks to Naruto's medical skills from his home land, Ambers recovery has increased, signs of her awakening show to occur in the next, three months from now" Ozpin said with Naruto nodding as Ironwood turned to him with a grateful nod, getting a nervous bow from Winter who blushed as Naruto smirked.

"But now comes the worrisome news from the authorities, judging by your latest show of merciless fighting last night Naruto the White Fang have once again mentioned you in their plot for revenge, there using you as a motivation for revenge" ozpin said with the Uzumaki sighing as his helmet manifested.

"There's a reason why my semblance takes the form of a helmet when in use Ozpin, I'm a shinobi, my identity is hidden at all times" Naruto said with his red orbs showing smugness with a tilt of his head.

"Be that as it may, but you still need to let up on your retaliation against them"

"There harming innocents Ozpin, if no one will stand up to them than who will, their fellow Faunus, they're equally afraid of them" Naruto said as he stood up, allowing a ripple of shadow to move down his figure, manifesting his buckled coat with jeans and boots, gloves included. Standing in silence Naruto looked at himself before sighing, shrugging his shoulders his outfit vanished with his mask/helmet.

Inhaling Naruto spoke

"I'll try to keep a low key" Naruto said with Ozpin nodding gratefully.

"So, what of my daughters, Ruby and Yang?" Naruto questioned with his arms crossed, seeing the smile on Ozpin's face he spoke.

"Ruby has taken in her scythe skills from Qrow, Yang… she's taken to your fighting style it seems"

"Hit first and hard, I'm scared to say I'm proud" Naruto said with his voice lowering, looking down he looked to the ring Qrow gave back to him on a necklace, sighing the Uzumaki looked to Ozpin.

"I'll be in my quarters, no doubt Neo's full of boredom" Naruto said with the Headmaster nodding as the blonde left through the elevator, leaving the two in silence before Ironwood spoke.

"Has he met his daughters yet?" Ironwood questioned with Ozpin sighing

"He will be meeting them when they arrive today with the new students, Taiyang has taken it upon himself to see Naruto before returning to Patch" Ozpin said with the general nodding before his being flickered out of existence with Winter Schnee, leaving Ozpin alone he leaned in his chair, bringing up a news article he frowned at the sight of a woman with mint green hair running with a younger girl with the same colour hair.

"Master thief of Mistral adopted" Ozpin read out loud to himself before leaving the article for later as he looked out his window to see the airships approaching in the distance, picking up his mug of infinite coffee he drank in silence.

Walking in the court yard of Beacon, Naruto had decided to see the new students, though keeping an eye out for two students the adult Uzumaki sat at a bench in silence.

Watching the air ships landing the Uzumaki stared in silence before being joined by Goodwitch.

"So, how are you and Mrs Neo settling" Glynda questioned with the Uzumaki leaning back on the bench.

"We're managing" Naruto said as the students began to explore, until Naruto and Glynda heard an explosion in the distance, standing up Naruto spoke.

"I'll check it out" Naruto said before vanishing into a swirl of fiery leaves.

Reappearing before a fading smoke cloud Naruto eyed a black hairedgirl with red high lights and a white haired girl.

But his eyes widened at recognising the girl that looked like Summer, he stepped forward to defuse the situation.

"Aren't you a lit…" the girl in white was cut off as Naruto cleared his throat, making the girl in white stand at attention.

"May I be of assistance?" Naruto questioned with the girls looking at him, the girl with black hair with red high lights gasping as she pointed to him with a finger, making Naruto blink at the sudden excited look the girl had.

"No way, you're the living arsenal of Vale!" the girl said in a fan girlish voice, startling the white haired girl who took a confused look, looking to Naruto he merely shrugged, before taking notice to his… coat.

"Well… that explains why I was recognised" Naruto said with a mutter before cracking his neck as his helmet manifested, startling Weiss Schnee as Ruby Rose cheered.

"Alright, that's enough, if you don't want to be late the Ampitheatre is that way" Naruto said while pointing to the said building where all the students were converging, turning t sensing someone approaching from behind Naruto turned to see a blonde teen gulp at his red orbs before they turned blue.

"What can I do for you kid?"

"Uh, which way did you say the Ampitheatre is?" the blonde squeaked with Naruto sighing as he gestured to the two girls walking in said direction, making the teen "Oooh" in acknowledgement before thanking Naruto as he ran towards the building, making Naruto follow the kid with a thought he spoke.

"Heh, reminds me of myself a little" Naruto said before he vanished in a BAMF sound, appearing on the stage he ducked under a reflex attack from Glynda who sighed as the man before her smiled under the helmet, looking at the crowd of students Naruto kept an eye out for another until he blinked at a girl who… eerily looked like Raven.

Red hair with blonde streaks the Uzumaki took notice to lilac eyes staring at him for a second before the teen head turned as Ruby stepped into the room, the male blonde beside her nervously.

Looking back to the stage Naruto took in the sight of possibly his two daughters for the first time in years, recognising them slightly from all those years ago before his MIA days, holding a breath in Naruto swallowed nothing in nervousness until he heard Ozpin clear his throat behind him, turning the Uzumaki and Headmistress turned to see Ozpin approaching.

"I take it you already know who your daughters are" Ozpin said with Naruto looking down, sneaking a look to both Yang and Ruby he felt guilt swell in his chest until he heard a startled yelp, looking to the crowd the three adults saw a path of students parting to showing a dog sized Kurama running to the stage, jumping onto the stage he followed it up by leaping onto Naruto's head, making the Uzumaki look up to see the smirking form of his friend.

"Sup furball" Naruto greeted with humor in his voice, making the kitsune huff in annoyance.

Turning to Ozpin the headmaster stepped to the microphone with a cleared throat, looking among the students… he spoke.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his piece said, Ozpin stepped away from the microphone, leaving Naruto and Glynda on the stage Naruto spoke.

"You all will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, ttebayo" Naruto said with Kurama opening an eye at the verbal tick he hadn't used in years smiling to his container Kurama returned to his nap.

Ignoring the determined stride of his container he did open his eyes with a smirk.

Walking in the direction Ozpin he found the headmaster at the cliff facing forever fall, with one jump pad active, seeing where the headmaster was going he sighed as Kurama vanished into embers.

"You want me to show off, don't you?" Naruto questioned with the headmaster taking a sip from his mug the blonde sighed as he stepped onto the pad.

"You'll also be recorded" Ozpin said with Naruto giving an unintelligent "Eh?". Before he was unceremoniously sent into the air, followed closely by a flying camera.

With all the new future students of Beacon watching as the rogue huntsmen landed in a heap, letting out a groan as he sat up, cracking his neck he let out a tired sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" Naruto said as he stood up, feeling a tug on his right arm he looked down to see it at a horrific angle, making those watching gasp in shock and confusion at how calm the blonde Jinchuriki was , grabbing the limb he snapped it into place with red wisps of chakra and aura mending the wound, watching his fingers twitch slightly he regained full feeling as the fingers clenched and unclenched, shaking his arm to ease the numbness the Huntsmen walked forward, before he looked to the camera, letting his red eyes bore into it his voice deepened thanks to Kurama's influence.

"Let this old fox teach you how we old people do the job" Naruto said as he flicked his wrists, his hands now holding two cutlass', both with blood red blades and golden handles that radiated with malice, walking in the forest the future students watched intently.

But the ones watching with full attention was Ruby Uzumaki Namikaze rose and her sister, Yang Uzumaki Namikaze, both of which watched in silence before Yang's fingers snapped with eyes of recognition.

"I remember that symbol on his head" Yang said, before her voice was caught in her throat, blinking at her self she spoke.

"That's… that's our dad" Yang said with Ruby's eyes widening in shock.

Looking to the screen, they bare witness to Naruto's cutlass' holding a Boarbatusk in the air, impaling its stomach viciously before dropping the fading corpse into the ground, flicking his wrists the blades vanished with Naruto replacing them with two custom made four barrelled revolvers, gripping them with glee Naruto spoke to himself.

"Ozzie decides to throw me to the grimm, Ha, as if he hadn't done it before, in initiation he left his ump pad for the stairs, why hadn't anyone noticed those when we were younger, asshole must've removed them" Naruto muttered to himself before looking to the camera.

"You all heard nothing" pointing to the camera before he rushed forward, teleporting every so often he shot once or twice into the air, with hidden creepers falling dead as he ran forward, arms held behind his back he skidded to a stop over looking a small clearing where an Ursa grazed, smirking under his helmet Naruto leaped into the air while firing his two revolvers, hitting the Ursa in the head it looked to him with a growl as it turned to his landing form, running at it while firing shots he ducked under lunge, turning he fired two more shots from his right revolver, making the Grimm snarl as the annoyance continued firing at it until Naruto got close it back armed him into a tree, falling limp the students gasped before the Uzumaki stood up like a puppeteer was controlling his movements, lifting his head Naruto gave off a small amount of Kurama KI, looking at the grimm was shrouded in black smoke.

"here…" Naruto said before manifesting a Grenade launcher in one hand.

"Hold this!" Naruto cheered as he fired one grenade, somehow landing in the Ursa's mouth the grenade detonated with black ichor and skull flying everywhere, leaving Naruto in the clearing before he turned to see Beowolf encircling his being, making the Uzumaki instead of cowering in fear, let out a challenging aura, the black smoke still shrouding his being he held his hands crossed over his chest before they shot up into the air, followed by Naruto being surrounded by endless amounts of weapons firing at the grimm, appearing and then disappearing Naruto held is revolvers, shooting with the ethereal guns he laughed like he was at a party.

And he was enjoying it.

And so was Kurama as his chakra coursed around Naruto.

Kingdom of Atlas

Watching the live feed of Naruto's cruel display of Grimm slaying the woman watched with her arms crossed, standing beside the woman her adopted daughter Emerald had a look of worry as her mother had a look of recognition, sighing while running a hand through her bright mint green hair her orange eyes stared at Naruto's display once more her adopted daughter, Emerald, placed a hand in hers, turning Fu, ex-shinobi of Takigakure looked down with a soft smile, hugging her adopted daughter the two stared at a photo on the wall, showing Fu with Emerald with big smiles.

"Pack your things, we're going to Vale" Fu said with a smile, letting the younger mint haired girl go to pack her things Fu turned to the Television with a serous expression.

meanwhile

A very tall man, heavily armoured, wearing what is called Steam Armour with added additions from Atlas, He has light brown eyes and his armour extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wore a white cloth which also covered both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wore an old battered red kasa, wearing it over the white cloth it seemed to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. Looking at the Television beside his seat the warrior let out a small chuckle at seeing Naruto using a three tailed chakra cloak with his semblance, looking to his right, Han of Iwagakure saw his friend snoring on the couch, a book of pranking tactics sitting over his face Han sighed as he fixed the black GI over his armor, deciding to keep the right sleeve the left one was torn off.

"Roshi, wake up"

"You know I like my sleep Han" the red head said with a sigh, lifting the book off his face he looked to the TV with his bored gaze focusing.

"Another Jinchuriki Is here?" sitting up Han could see his friends outfit, consisting of a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, ankle high combat boots, strapped to his back was dual hand guns with two blades followed under the barrel.

"So it seems" Han said to himself before Han looked to the right to see a girl walking into the room.

"Mr Han, Roshi, my father wish's to discuss a topic with you"

"Thank you, Penny-san, we will see him when Roshi decides to get up" Han said with a eye smile, making the girl smile brightly before leaving the two, turning to Roshi he stood.

"When we are done, we will seek this man out, hopefully friend instead of foe" Han said as the two left the room.

At Beacon, tearing a Beowolf's skull open and throwing the fading corpse, Naruto sighed as his semblance faded, surrounding him were the many fading corpses of Grimm drawn to him and Kurama, looking around Naruto was forced to roll to avoid a Nevermore landing on him, looking up to the living hurricane it squawked at him in hunger, standing up Naruto's eyes narrowed before he tuned to leave, showing a Katana in its sheath at his side, confusing the students before the Nevermore's corpse fell with its head severed.

"I needed that" Naruto said to himself before vanishing into a black smoke with a "BAMF"

Leaving the poor robot camera in the forest.

 **There you have it, Naruto is not the only Jinchuriki in remnant, but will they be friend or foe?**

 **You'll have to wait and find out.**

 **And as for Naruto's semblance, I'm still thinking of improvements, so ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Standing at the cliff in silence, Naruto stood beside Ozpin, the two stood admiring the forest before them with Kurama sitting on Naruto's shoulders, napping.

"Feeling better that you blew off steam yesterday?" Ozpin questioned with the blonde turning to him with a smile.

"Yep" Naruto spoke with his smile becoming feral, lightly punching Ozpin in the arm the two shared a small laugh.

Standing in silence, Naruto took notice to three presents behind him and Ozpin, turning his eyes took the sight of an adult Taiyang standing with a smile as two teenaged girls stood at either side of him, the one to instantly get his attention was the Raven replica, albeit with black hair and a few blonde streaks in it, seeing both Ruby and Yang, Ruby had eyes of recognition to the adult Uzumaki's face, looking down in shame Naruto went to speak until he was engulfed in a hug, making him "Oof" at the human missile that was Ruby, looking down the Uzumaki held her with his own tears falling at hearing the girl sob, caressing the girls hair he looked up to see Yang standing beside Tai with a studying look, narrowing her eyes before she took notice to the ring on the necklace.

"Whose the ring from?" the girl questioned with Naruto looking down to his chest where the necklace hung loosely.

"Your mother… gave it to me on our wedding day obviously" Naruto said with the semi-blonde walking forward she was forced to look up with indifferent eyes before joining her half sister in the embrace, hugging the two Yang spoke.

"Why did you leave us?" Yang questioned with a quivering voice, making Naruto's eyes water as he kissed them both on the forehead.

"It doesn't matter now… daddies here"

Hours later

To say after the Initiation, Naruto couldn't have been prouder, of both his daughters, seeing them with their teams he saw the near shit eating grin on Yang's face as Ruby was elected leader, but when his eyes landed on the one known as Weiss Schnee his eyes narrowed to the hidden stare he once gained from a distant rival, but seeing the girl in Black, Blake belladonna, he saw her small smile.

Stepping off the stage, Naruto shed his skull helmet to congratulate his daughters, following them outside Naruto called out to them, hearing their father Ruby Beamed in joy as Naruto smiled, being ready for the bullet hug he stepped back once, laughing the two smiled.

"Um, Professor Uzumaki" Weiss said with her eyes blinking in confusion with the professor looking to her before he cleared his throat.

"So, I already heard your teammates names, but are you going to introduce me to them"

"Oh yeah, dad, this is Weiss and Blake" Ruby said as she dragged the two stunned girls at hearing Ruby say dad, looking to Naruto's visage Weiss paled at the memory of the skull helmet Blake had a look of fear plastered in her features before seeing the man smile fatherly.

"Miss Schnee, seeing as your father refused to enrol you here, he must be very, subtly furious at the moment, but children will be children" Naruto said as Yang chuckled before hearing a gulp of fear behind them, turning Naruto caught the sight of team JNPR standing in silence, Nora having an excited smile as she looked between him and her friend Lie Ren, looking to the other members Naruto took notice to Pyrrah Nikos standing awkwardly with Naruto having a flashback of Gaara's hair.

Looking down to his scroll, buzzing, the adult sighed while answering it.

"Prankster here"

Hearing the name Naruto gave himself he turned to Ruby giggling with Yang before he listened to the one who called him, turning away from the eight teenagers, looking to the docking bay Naruto sighed as whoever called him hung up.

"I have an assignment, you two better behave until I get back…" Naruto said with the two pouting before he waved his hand with a small laugh.

"Since when has an Uzumaki behaved themselves, be sure to throw a few pranks in while I'm gone" Naruto said before vanishing into a black poof of smoke, making Weiss and Blake blink before Weiss spoke.

"What kind of father is he to be allowing that!?" Weiss questioned in surprise, making the two sisters turn to her with Ruby looking down in sadness, a look Blake instantly noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Our father raised us with our moms till the age of five, itwas on Yang's sixth birthday that something happened that caused our dad to suffer amnesia" Ruby said with Weiss turning to her with a look of regret.

Appearing in Ozpin's office, the man stepped forward with his helmet on his person.

" **What can I help with**?" Naruto questioned with Ozpin looking up to him with his scroll on his desk, turning it to the Uzumaki Naruto's eyes looked at it before narrowing at a very familiar hair of pink.

" **Haruno, when was this taken**?" Naruto growled out with his eyes melting into red orbs.

"Two months after you went MIA, witnesses have reported seeing this woman fleeing… from Raven" Ozpin said with Naruto raising an eyebrow in confusion, blinking once or twice before he spoke.

"Why would Raven be after… not important, anything else?" Naruto questioned with Ozpin bring up another news article, making Naruto's eyes widen in dread at the sign of Konoha.

"In recent months the continent of your birth has begun to show itself, so far two envoys have been sent for peace treaties, I want to know if we can trust them"

"You're better off just kicking them out of all the kingdoms, let them be food for the Grimm" Naruto said with an angry voice before inhaling with his eyes relaxing into blue.

"I fear that is already too late as several of your homes teams have been sent for the upcoming Vytal Festival" Ozpin said with Naruto staring at him before sighing, clenching his hands into fists he spoke.

"If any of those teams come after me, Yang or Ruby, expect a body count" Naruto said before vanishing into a cloud of black smoke, leaving Ozpin in his office he sighed, rubbing his eyes he heard Glynda sigh with him.

"He… took that better than expected" Glynda said with Ozpin chuckling at her choice of words.

Standing in his room pacing back and forth Naruto paid Neo no mind as she watched the TV, occasionally looking to her bed mate in worry as he let out small traces of Kurama's chakra, leaving him with a crimson aura following his movements.

Stopping he sighed as his helmet disappeared as he sat down on the couch in his room, rubbing his face Neo got up and snuggled up beside him in worry, making Naruto look to her with a small smile.

"If only you could Talk Neo, you'd give me some advice right now" Naruto said with the petite nodding as she rested her head against his shoulder, looking to the clock Naruto took notice to the time and sighed, standing up slowly he left to get changed to his sleepwear.

Moving to his bed he sat back with a sigh.

"Classes start tomorrow" Naruto muttered to himself before closing his eyes, sooner joined by Neo under the Blanket she held onto his side with a contempt smile.

An hour later

Sleeping in peace within his room, Naruto held Neo close to his being as she did the same, but as they slept, a female figure clad in armor stood beside the bed in silence, reaching a delicate hand, Raven Branwen traced a soft hand over the scar Naruto possessed besides the fist sized one over his heart, looking down she saw the ring she gave him around his neck, she smiled sadly as she leaned over his sleeping form, letting a tear fall from her eyes she placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

Leaning back Raven spoke.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop them, Naruto" Raven said softly before leaving into a red vortex.

The next morning

Upon standing in the classroom, Naruto stood calmly as he could with the seats before him being empty, with good reason as he woke up early that morning, sitting down in silence Naruto closed his eyes before hearing a bell in the distance, Naruto ignored the students entering his classroom in silence, some of the students looking at the Professor who opened his eyes they nearly jumped at the red fading into blue.

"Hello, and welcome to Hand to hand combat training, before we begin, role call anyone?" Naruto said while standing up, holding a holographic clipboard Naruto stood straight as the doors flew up with the panting teams of JNPR and RWBY, moving to their assigned seats Naruto blinked before calling out the students, which was comprised of, only four teams and few lone students.

With that done Naruto went onto the lesson.

"Alright, now that role calling is done, let's go on with the class, shall we?" Naruto said while walking with his semblance coat manifesting, surprising the students as he paced back and forth.

"Most of you will think your only enemy will be grimm, but not all monsters take the form of said name, some will take the form of both human and Faunus, wishing to inflict harm and death on those under your protection, under our protection, this class is to help you to not have to rely heavily on your weapons, me for example, since the age of thirteen I was taught how to fight by my villages teachers- yes miss Schnee" Naruto said while turning to the white-clad girl on his two daughters team.

"Where did you exactly come from to be taught at such a young age?" Weiss questioned with Naruto closing his eyes at sad, hateful memories before he inhaled and exhaled.

"My birthplace is on the other side of the storm to the south of Remnant, you all may call it the elemental nations, I call it land of corruption, nothing good ever comes from that cursed land, the only heroic figures from there was my old man and mother themselves, they defended their home to their dying breaths, which allowed me to live in their place, but it wasn't a comforting life I was given" Naruto said with his head held low in sorrow before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"My home village, Konohagakure no Sato, was a proud and prospering village founded by two powerful men that most looked up to, for good and bad reasons, Senju Hashirama was my great grandfather surprisingly enough, still need to find out about that family tree"

"What happened to it, the village I mean?" looking to the shyly raised hand of Velvet Scarlatina Naruto spoke.

"Corrupt village elders and easily bought off god mothers, ever since I fled from it, it has become a shell of its former self"

"Why did you leave, though?" hearing the voice of Lie Ren the adult sighed.

"My father gave me the power when I was born, this power is both a blessing… and a curse, each day was a fight for survival for me and others like me, I was the only child at the time to be able to hold it without repercussions to my frail body" Naruto said before he took notice to Cardin Winchester discreetly assaulting a Faunus student in front of him, flicking his right wrist Naruto tossed a Kunai in the air, making those paying attention to watch it land between Cardin's right-hand fingers, making the teen scream an unmanly scream before coughing, holding his hand Naruto growled.

"It is people like you Mr. Whinchester that is making this era of Peace difficult to keep, now you either stop your bravado or I dish out your punishment with a spar, am I understood?" Naruto said with an empty voice, making the teen gulp with a fear filled nod.

Looking to the Faunus student the poor boy held his head low before Naruto's gaze softened.

"Don't worry, I'm not as low as the mindless apes that discriminate Faunus, your skills are more valued than theirs" Naruto said with the teen and class snickering as Cardin remained silent, about to join the class he was silent by a stern look from the Uzumaki.

"Now, any last questions before the class begins?" Naruto questioned with Blake Belladonna's hand raising.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna?"

"Did you have any friends in your village, the way you talk about it says you ha d a sliver of happiness?" Blake questioned with Naruto gaining a sad smile at the memories he could call fond.

Seeing Iruka, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, heck even old man Sarutobi and the Ichiraku Ramen owner and his daughter Ayame.

Rubbing his eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall the man sat down at the desk.

"Yes… I've had those rare moments of Fondness with my old comrades, one of them would be gawking at me right now at the sight of me being a teacher, even though I barely paid attention in his classes" Naruto said before he cleared his throat.

Letting out a small laugh.

"Alright, that's enough questions, time for today's lessons," Naruto said with the class silently cheering as a small stage for spar's appeared before his desk, stepping onto the stage with hands behind his back, Naruto had an evil smile that stopped the cheers.

"I will evaluate your skills in a one Vs four spar, all teams against me, but be warned, you refuse to come at me with the intent to kill or harm me will end with low marks, because in the real world, the humans wishing to inflict pain and misery will not hold back either" Naruto said with Ruby and Yang growing worried before he chuckled.

"Just kidding, these will be friendly spars, though I will still evaluate and help correct your fighting styles," Naruto said with his eyes looking to a nervous look Jaune Arc.

An hour later

Naruto stood before the beaten and exhausted class before him with a semi-proud aura around him, so far nearly all of them have the skills and prowess to become Huntsmen, the only ones pathetic were the all bronze CRDL, no brains or tactics just full out bum rush, which Naruto responded with drop kicking Cardin off the stage, and then following by brutally beating the other three into submission, the other one who had no fighting skill was Jaune Arc, who made up for it with tactical thinking that nearly made Naruto lose against his team, and then there was his daughter's team, and to be honest, Schnee's attitude made her a big target for Naruto's joking taunts, which made the girl laugh and scowl at him, and looking at the girl now she had an ice pack on her head, which he winced at due to her responding in kind, which made him look up to the ice freezing his forehead at the moment.

"All I have to say is, you all have potential, the only ones I find pathetic were team CRDL, no plan or tactics, just full on assault, that can get you and possibly others killed in the line of duty, think before you act and maybe next time we show this test again you'd have improved" Naruto said while his skull helmet stared at them.

Walking to the right he continued.

"In that case, I have a show of inspiration my first sensei told me, I and my ungrateful teammates were tested before a stone, this stone was part of a memorial to heroes, both my mother and father's names were engraved, my sensei, Hatake Kakashi, said these words. "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum". Those are the words my teacher lived by, and so do I, look amongst your fellow students" Naruto said with the students looked among each other, gaining a confused look until Naruto continued.

"Those you see around you are no longer individuals, no longer strangers, they are now family, which means you must protect it, and in turn… they will protect you, think this piece of advice long and hard, because if you don't… you'll just give in to the pointless hatred" Naruto said before the bell rang, looking up in surprise Naruto spoke.

"Class dismissed, you may leave," Naruto said as he sat down behind the desk, letting his helmet vanish the coat remained, causing him to look at his gloved hand with a frown.

"Why do you remain?"

"Dad?" hearing the voice of Ruby Naruto looked up with a tired look, sitting up he gave her his attention.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you alright?" Ruby questioned with Naruto looking down in thought before he finally took notice to his left hand shaking until he clenched it.

"I am, thank you… you look so much like your mother it's scary" Naruto said with a soft laugh, joining him Ruby smiled.

"You better get to your teammates, no doubt Glynda will be annoyed of your absence," Naruto said with Ruby smiling.

"I had Yang tell her I was asking you questions?" Ruby said with Naruto smiling.

"Tell me, have you prank Tai at all?" Naruto questioned with the girl's eyes widening at being found out.

"Uh…"

"I'm so proud of you, " Naruto said as he held the girl in a one-armed hug.

Making the girl smile as the two sat down, with Ruby asking Naruto about his happiest moment in life, with the adult looking down in thought.

Meanwhile on the docks of Vale.

Stepping off a ship from the borders of the elemental nations, a man stepped off with a hood over his silver hair, looking up the man's left eye sported an eyepatch, wearing a jonin vest over a torn coat with black pants and boots Hatake Kakashi fixed the loose hitai-ate on his right shoulder guard, that ran down to his wrist, on his left arm, it showed to be… cybernetic, looking at the robotic Limb Kakashi mentally thanked the man who helped him, turning back to the ship he was hastily followed by Penny Polendina, Ha, and Roshi, both nodding to him as he continued onto the port, ignoring the looks he gained they took notice to the scratch running through his hitai-ate.

"So, this student you spoke of is the one in Beacon?" Han questioned with the ex-shinobi nodding, turning to the trio he spoke.

"He is here, along with my other student, Sakura Haruno" Kakashi said as he turned to leave the port, followed closely by Penny she spoke.

"Why is she here?" Penny questioned with the man looking at his robotic arm he sighed.

"She was ordered to hunt down my only favourite student, Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi said before making his way to the escort from Atlas, seeing him the soldiers gave a salute, one that Kakashi lazily gave back as they sat within the Bullhead, Kakashi looking at his robotic hand before it crackled with lightning before relaxing into a clenched fists, looking up with conviction, Kakashi looked out the window sternly.

"Don't worry Naruto… I'm almost there"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reunited, Teacher and student

"Hatake Kakashi, by order of the Rokudaime Hokage, Shimura Danzo, you are under arrest of aiding a traitor in fleeing Konohagakure no Sato"

"By punishment, amputation."

Gasping awake Kakashi opened his eye weakly due to the absence of his hitai-ate, looking around he sat up in the bed he was currently sleeping in, looking around, Kakashi took in the futuristic look mixed with old.

Standing up the ex-shinobi looked down in sadness at the lack of his left arm, but why they left him with the sharingan still confused him, but right now his attention was caught by the door to his room opening, looking he took the small girls form to memory.

Seeing the girls short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, he also added the pink bow to it he stared into bright green eyes, light skin and freckles, all in all, she looked like a normal girl just going into her teen years… if not for the all black body suit she wore, showing her arms and legs having circuitry within, Kakashi blinked at the horrific sight before a man stepped in with a tray of food.

"Penny, I told you to stay in the lab, your nervous system isn't fully functional yet" Looking up Kakashi took notice of the similar features the man had to the human… thing that left the room in silence, shyly waving to the one armed shinobi he meekly saluted in farewell, turning to the man he had an apologetic look.

"Sorry for Penny's curiosity, but she's a good girl, I brought you food in case you were hungry" the man said with Kakashi thanking him as he went to take the tray, only to halt at finding it awkward without his other arm, sighing the ex-shinobi stepped aside for the man to set the tray on the bed.

"Are you feeling well, when my guests found you drifting in the ocean they feared the worst when they found your shoulder bleeding" the man said with Kakashi sighing.

"I am well, thank you" Kakashi said with his sharingan eye closed, taking the… odd utensil he took notice to his torn face mask, showing flawless skin he took a scoop of soup in silence.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Geppeto Polendina, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the now named Geppeto said with a bow, looking at the man in oddness Kakashi stood and bowed back.

"Thank you for having me here Polendina-san" Kakashi said with the man blinking at the odd honorific before he smiled

"No need to thank me, you were in need of help and I had a spare bedroom open, so I decided to watch over you until you woke up" Geppeto said with Kakashi nodding to him, turning to the meal, Geppeto too his leave, leaving Kakashi alone, his eyes drifting to his armless shoulder he closed his eyes to keep the pain down.

Two months later

Looking through the house, Geppeto began to panic at the absence of his guest, having Penny help him look for their guest the android looked out the window in confusion.

"Father, Mr. Hatake is outside… fighting a make shift punching bag" Penny said with the man walking to her his eyes stared in surprise as Kakashi's remaining arm went at such speeds Geppeto took notice of the held back look of a broken man, looking to Penny he placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up to him with innocent eyes before his eyes took a sparkle at an idea, looking to Kakashi the man stood panting at venting on the nearly broken bag of sand Geppeto moved away, making Penny follow him in worry as he entered his lab, standing at the stairs the synthetic girl tilted her head before looking up to see Kakashi stepping into the building, using his remaining hand to wipe sweat with a towel, seeing the girl the two shared a small smile before Geppeto came out of the basement with a blueprint in hand, seeing Kakashi the man stepped to him with a tape measure measuring his right arm, confusing the ex-shinobi his eyes blinked as seeing the arm blue print on the blue paper, looking to Geppeto he took notice to the determined look in his eyes.

Letting the man leave to the basement, Kakashi hesitantly followed with Penny, seeing the basement take on a laboratory look Kakashi's eyes widened at the robotic parts lying on the many bench's placed, looking for Geppeto the man was at work collecting pieces and metals, circuitries and such, placing them delicately on a bench Kakashi admired the assembled welding tools and assistant robotic hands, seeing an exo-skeletal arm, Geppeto was at a terminal typing away, before the arm in the robotic hands grip twitched before extending to… Kakashi's arm length, turning to the doctor he went to the side project arm, turning to his guest, Geppeto looked to Kakashi with a look of kindness.

"I may be an old man, but I have an imagination of a child" Geppeto said with Kakashi looking to the room before seeing a photo of a younger Geppeto beside a woman, that looked like an adult version of Penny, both smiling brightly.

Turning to the robotic limb, Kakashi looked to his left shoulder in silence before turning to the inventor.

"How do you afford all this?"

"That would be thanks to me" turning around Kakashi heard Geppeto gasp and salute sheepishly.

"General ironwood, such a surprise to see you here"

five months later

when Kakashi was introduced to Ironwood, the two were hesitant when it came to speaking, but with Geppeto seemingly trusting this man, Kakashi gave his infamous eye smile, extending his remaining hand to shake, with Kakashi taking notice to the metallic feeling the generals arm had he was surprised to see that like himself, James ironwood had also lost a limb to the nations creatures of Grimm, but seeing a fellow man in need of help, Ironwood gave Geppeto full access to the Atlas military hardware used to rebuild his arm, thus in the five months had led Kakashi to a hospital operational bed with his right arm and abdomen restrained by metal, looking to his left he took notice to the device beside his stump, making his eyes blink at seeing small blue dots connecting wiring and cables to his nerves the man looked up nervously, before seeing Geppeto come into view, moving to his side he loomed over Kakashi worriedly.

How are you holding up friend?"

"Could do better without the restraints" Kakashi joked slightly with Geppeto sighing, looking to the device he moved around the bed to examine the nerves.

"You should be lucky, James may be kind, but he never trusts a stranger with this level of technology, especially if that stranger came from an unknown continent" Geppeto said with Kakashi tilting his head to form a shrug, unable to move his shoulders due to the doctor working on connecting the metal to his body Kakashi spoke.

"I'm willing to learn how to control the arm" Kakashi said with Geppeto looking to him with a frown.

"I'm still worried about why you asked for me to install metal that conducts lightning from inside and outside, and you have yet to answer me about that"

"Call it my semblance" Kakashi said with a nod gained, getting back to work Kakashi gasped in pain as the metal melded with his stump, growling in pain as the metal sunk drills into his muscle he felt the metal connect to the bone connected to his shoulder blade, looking to the metal he saw it melt into a fibre like appearance, relaxing into the form of a shoulder Kakashi let his head drop with Geppeto sighing in relief.

"So far your body has welcomed the fibre metal into you system, right now the pathways to the unknown energy your body emits is waiting to be processed, all that's needed is to add the final touch… also, what colour did you want the new arm to be, red and silver are an odd duo" Geppeto questioned while walking to the other side of the room, looking to the man who helped him, Kakashi showed a smile.

"I'm fine with the colouring, just hope I'm as adaptable as I say I am" Kakashi said with Geppeto walking to him with a synthetic arm in hand, parts of it being coloured red and silver, the knuckles and fingers silver with the back and upper part being blood red, moving it to the shoulder part two arms held the arm steady as it was moved closer to the shoulder piece, stopping Geppeto aligned it with the conductors and joint he looked to Kakashi with a worried look.

"This may hurt more than the first part, are you up for it?"

"I'll manage Geppeto" Kakashi said with a nod, looking to the ceiling he closed his eyes as Geppeto looked to the arm, seeing it gleam in the light he moved to a terminal and typed a command in, followed by Kakashi's pained gasp and half yell as the arm and shoulder piece connected, looking to the screen it showed Kakashi's heard rate and a visual of energy flowing into the cybernetic arm, it began to twitch as the nerves fully connected to Kakashi's mental commands, relaxing it morphed into the same synthetic features the shoulder had, looking to his new limb Kakashi moved the fingers, stunned by how real it felt he felt the restraints release him, sitting up Kakashi moved his new limb in rotation, looking to Geppeto the man was fixated on the screen that showed his "Aura" coursing through the limb, looking to the limb, Kakashi approached Geppeto with a thankful look.

"Geppeto, I can't thank you enough" Kakashi said with the man turning to him with a smile.

"I would have done it anyway, you helped my daughter get a feel for human interactions, though a few times with that perverted book, I have to not thank you for that one time" Geppeto said with Kakashi scratching his head with his right arm he looked to his left one once more, smiling to himself.

Opening his eyes on the Bullhead, Kakashi looked to his cybernetic limb he looked to see Han and Roshi still snoring while Penny leaned against his right arm in her "sleep".

Looking to the cockpit, he saw the pilots still flying, looking out the window he took the sight of Vale below him, sitting back against his seat he looked to the ceiling of the Bullhead in thought, imagining how Naruto looked like right now, one image showing Naruto with long her and one with buzz cut, shaking those from his thoughts he closed his eyes once more to sleep.

Upon landing on a bullhead pad, Kakashi stood beside Han, Roshi and Penny. Staring at the doors opening they were greeted by the headmaster of Beacon and his assistant, steeping off first, Kakashi held a hand out for his fellow silver haired man the two shared a handshake.

"Hatake Kakashi, a pleasure" nodding to his silver silver haired, Ozpin nodded back.

"So, you re the famed Hatake Kakashi Naruto has spoken of so fondly" Ozpin said with Kakashi's eyes widening in hope

"Please tell me, how is he?"

"he is doing well, he has just been reunited with his two daughters" Ozpin said with Kakashi's mind rebooting at the word daughters.

"Wait, what, how is he a father already its been seven years since he's left Konoha" Kakashi said with Han answering for him.

"This nation somehow has a different time frame than the elemental nations Kakashi, we told you this but you were more focused on your book" Han said with Kakashi scratching his forehead.

"Hmm, you say something, Han?" gaining a tick mark on his hat Han spoke lowly.

"I wish I can hit you"

"If it's all the same to you, I can escort you all to beacon now" Ozpin said with Kakashi turning to him, nodding his spoke.

"That would be best" following the headmaster they followed him in silence.

Meanwhile at Beacon

Opening his eyes Naruto rubbed his face to rid himself of the sleep, he then felt Neo sit up and yawn, again wearing one of his shirts, moving off the bed Naruto watched her move to the kitchen to make coffee, turning to Naruto she had a satisfied look in her eyes as he sat up, looking to himself he looked up with a "Seriously?" look in his eyes due to the absence of his boxer shorts, seeing it on the ground he put on some decency he stood up and followed Neo to the kitchen, seeing her prepping two cups of coffee she pulled his right arm around her shoulders, hugging her softly, Naruto set his head on her head, wrapping his other arm around her he took the offered cup with a kiss on her head, stepping off for the petite woman to turn to him with a smile.

"Sleep well" his answer was a smile and a nod, moving to his side she leaned a head against his chest, due to how tall she was.

'Roman still won't inform me of his contact' the voice of Neo made Naruto roll his eyes as he held her to his body.

"It's too early for a report" Naruto said with the woman letting out a silent giggle, looking up to his smile she shared a small kiss before she stepped away to the shower, swaying her hips Naruto watched with a small grin, stepping after her he froze… feeling a familiar chakra source his eyes widened in excitement.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto muttered before hearing the shower from the bathroom, looking to his rooms door and the bathroom, Naruto sighed, making a familiar jutsu sign with his hands, a poof of smoke erupted beside him, showing a replica of himself.

"Put some clothes on and find where the chakra source is"

"Your lucky" the clone pouted, making Naruto smile as it looked for clothing, leaving Naruto as he moved to the bathroom, walking in he was pulled into the shower by an eager Neo.

Walking on Campus, Kakashi followed Ozpin and Glynda for a tour with Han and Roshi, Penny being absent due to Ironwood asking her to explore Vale with her team.

But Kakashi paid it no mind, the only thing on his mind was finding his prized student.

And by following the approaching chakra he held a breath as a blonde adult walked towards them, his eyes widening at seeing Kakashi, but what stunned Kakashi was how old the once teen looked.

"H-how old are you, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with the clone smiling.

"Thirty six, but still looking good" Naruto said before the two shared a hug, with Naruto taking notice to the cybernetic limb, looking to Kakashi in worry, the silver haired man spoke.

"Punishment after I was discovered I helped you escape, how I'm here is still a mystery to me" Kakashi said with his left arm rising, clenching his hand it transformed into a cannon.

 **(Think of Genos from one punch man)**

"It's come in handy many times" Kakashi said before his eyes blinked, looking in a random direction he raised an eyebrow to the clone.

"You're a clone, where's the real one?" Kakashi questioned with the clone laughing nervously.

"Uh, having a shower with his bed mate" the clone said with Kakashi being forced to hold in the nose bleed, making Han and Roshi chuckle while Glynda had a tint in her cheeks, Ozpin had a knowing look.

"Well, shall we continue with the tour, and please inform Naruto to hurry up, I'm sure he'd be eager to meet with his old teacher" Ozpin said with the clone nodding, before bursting into smoke.

Leaving the five in silence before Kakashi turned to Ozpin.

"Tell me… has he had a good life here?"

"He has, but it became erratic when he was attacked and suffered amnesia, so far only half his memory has returned" Ozpin said before leading the four onward.

"This seems suspicious" Kakashi said with his eyes narrowed in thought, rubbing his chin with his robotic limb he followed in silence.

Meanwhile

Stepping out of the shower, Naruto let out a sigh as he dressed himself, wearing a orange shirt with black dress pants and shoes the Uzumaki turned to the heavily satisfied Neo shakily stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapping around her figure, walking past Naruto he smiled as he followed the woman to his bedroom, where he flopped onto her bed.

seeing her snoring softly in an instant Naruto chuckled before he perked up at the clones memories, turning to the door he had a smile, seeing Neo still sleeping he leaned over her head and kiss her head.

"I'll be back alright, just have a nap" Naruto said before leaving his room.

Walking out of his room Naruto went to catch up with his fellow teachers and teacher, along with the two jinchuriki.

Minutes later

Seeing the forest Kakashi stood beside Ozpin in deep thought

"So, what your saying it that the years he's spent here, has somehow dwarfed the years from your home?" Ozpin questioned with Kakashi remaining silent.

"That's my thoughts, I don't know if its plausible or not" Kakashi said with Naruto arriving behind the two, walking to them he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned as the two turned to him.

"I'm saying, its been seven years since you've left" Kakashi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow before holding the bridge of his nose.

"God damn it"

"That's not the bad news, Konoha is sending your teammates to hunt you down with the other rookies" Kakashi said with Naruto's blue eyes glowing blood red.

"I'll be sure to spare the others that helped you and me" Naruto said before looking forward over the forest, before feeling the air electrify with Kakashi appearing beside him.

"I take it you also have a semblance?" Kakashi questioned with Naruto responding.

"And it seems you being late will no longer be an excuse"

"…. Damn it"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucky seven

Following Naruto to his next class, with Kakashi annoyingly fixing his eyepatch, which confused Naruto at seeing the Sharingan still there, when asked about it, Kakashi merely shrugged as they entered the classroom, seeing the arena like platform between the desk and seats Kakashi watched Naruto sitting down with his scroll ready for roll call, walking to the side of the desk, Kakashi spoke.

"I never took you for a teacher, Naruto" Kakashi said with the blonde Uzumaki chuckling.

"Well, I'd say I had a good teacher but he had a perverted mind" Naruto said with the man shrugging, bringing up a seat he sat beside the desk in wait.

"So, which teams do you have?" Kakashi questioned with Naruto looking to him before holding his scroll to the silver haired man, looking at the scroll in his grip, Kakashi read the teams before his eyes narrowed to team CRDL.

"This team CRDL has a knack of being bullies, how do you keep them in line?"

"Threaten them with a spar, a team against me" Naruto said with Kakashi feeling pride rising in his chest before looking to the scroll before looking up to the door to see both teams JNPR and RWBY walk in, Ruby zooming to Naruto with a hug, seeing the two exchange the embrace the girl turned to him with a look of confusion.

"Who are you, Dads assistant?"

"I thought it was Ms. Goodwitch?" Yang questioned with Naruto chuckling.

"Girls, this is my old teacher, Hatake Kakashi" hearing this Weiss blinked as the man gave a lazy two fingered salute, showing his cybernetic before Ruby held his arm in her grip, examining it with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kakashi questioned with the girl releasing his metal limb with an "Eep".

"Sorry, I become a dork when I see a new weapon" Ruby said with Kakashi turning to Naruto.

"What, not my fault my semblance allows me to summon every weapon in existence" Naruto said with Ruby scratching her head shyly before moving to her teams seats.

"So you're the man who trained this stamina monster!" Weiss declared with an accusing finger while Blake had a look of confusion.

"Wait, but… you look nearly the same age, how did he teach you?" the hidden Faunus spoke with Naruto and Kakashi looking at one another before Kakashi spoke.

"We're still trying to figure that out" Kakashi said with a shrug.

Sitting down once more Weiss leaned on the desk in wait for the other students, which sooner joined them, calling their names Naruto placed his scroll down to announce the start of class.

Meanwhile in Vale

Sitting at a coffee shop, Fu and Emerald sat at a table in silence, both looking to the television screen in thought at another White Fang attack, making Fu scowl at the many injured Emerald took notice to her adopted mothers gaze before placing a hand on her mothers, making Fu look down to her with a questioning look before relaxing with a sigh, looking to the hot chocolate in front of her she took a drink, followed by Emerald.

Before they looked outside to see a speeding truck with the Schnee logo on the side, followed closely by two cars, seeing this Emerald sighed as she saw her mother stand up, following her actions the two rushed outside.

Running along the rooftops, Fu and Emerald somehow kept pace with the vehicles, seeing herself ahead of the chasing cars, Fu bit her lip and swiped it on a seal in her palm before she was covered in smoke. Followed by her leaping out with a hammer far too large for her body, the hammer head designed like a rhinoceros beetles head, falling over the cars, Fu landed on the trucks, looking in she saw the fear stricken workers, one screaming at her before passing out, leaving the driver awake she turned to see Emerald on the last cars roof, nodding she flipped into the door, forcing the car to slow down Fu saw the remaining car speeding up to slam into the truck she smirked while jumping with her hammer swung, imbedding itself in the bonnet of the car it was stopped in place, ignoring the driver flying past her, all she noticed was the White Fang outfit on the driver, ripping the hammer out of the destroyed front, the woman tore the door open, reaching in she slammed the poor beaver Faunus into the roof, slamming her hammer in front of his face she spoke sweetly.

"You won't mind answering a few questions, do you?" Fu questioned with the Faunus gulping before shaking his head.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Fu said sweetly, sooner joined by Emerald

One brutal interrogation later

Stepping out of the police department, Fu let out a sigh while washing her hands of blood, ignoring the fearful looks the police gave her as she found Emerald waiting with a drink in hand she smiled at seeing her mother figure walking to her.

"Find out anything?" Emerald questioned with Fu answering.

"yes, turns out the White fang are working with Torchwick and two unknowns" Fu said as the two began leaving the station.

Only to be stopped by a throat clearing, turning they saw Qrow standing there.

"Hi, I couldn't help but hear you have information on the White Fang and an unknown accomplice"

Turning to him, Fu went to speak until she was silenced by an explosion, turning they saw White Fang vehicles speeding towards them

meanwhile

Watching Naruto teach made Kakashi frown at himself, even more so as Naruto somehow managed to keep them in line just by threatening with a spar, the only ones not affected was the two girls he called daughters, seeing nothing of Naruto in their features Kakashi was confused.

Deciding to ask about it later, Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts at being asked a questioned, looking up he saw Pyrrah looking to him with a raised hand.

"Pardon?" Kakashi questioned with Naruto looking to him.

"They… want to know about my teammates" Naruto said with Kakashi narrowing his eyes before calming himself.

"At first they were lacking team work, and in the beginning stages they began to show it until Uchiha Sasuke attempted to betray our village after being attacked by the one who he was defecting to, thanks to our blonde here… it only became worse, Sakura Haruno was by far my worst student, all fangirl over the damn Uchiha, and not one bit of skill" Kakashi said with Naruto scoffing.

"She was worse, I feel sick thinking about that crush I had on her" Naruto said with the two sisters looking to him they saw the anger in his eyes before he sighed.

"What was it like in your old village?" Blake questioned with the two looking to one another with Naruto sighing, rubbing his eyes.

"We're not exactly the right people to asked that question" Naruto said before his scroll buzzed, looking at it he activated the screen to answer the call.

"Qrow, what can i-"

"I need help, White Fang are attacking a police station and I'm currently held tight in cover" hearing the urgency in the man's voice Naruto looked up to the class.

"Class hang tight I'll be just a moment" Naruto said before vanishing into black smoke, leaving Kakashi in the class before he stood up with a sigh.

"I'll be back" with that, Kakashi also left, leaving the class unsupervised in silence.

"Uh, what happened?" Jaune questioned.

Hiding behind another damaged car, Qrow fired another few shots from his weapon with a scowl, ducking to avoid more bullets he saw Emerald running through White Fang members, using her weapons to disarm and knock them unconscious she moved on while her mother… surprisingly tanked every bullet fired at her all the while taking down her own share of Terrorists, making Qrow watch in surprise, not even noticing a White Fang member sneaking up on him he turned suddenly at a gun shot, seeing the WF on the ground he looked up to see Naruto holding a sawed off shotgun before it vanished.

Turning to Qrow the Uzumaki spoke.

"So, what did you start this time?"

"I didn't start this, the lady did it first" Qrow said with Naruto shaking his head, looking to Fu his eyes widened at sensing the Biju chakra resonating from her, teleporting to her defence he held shield towering over his head, which he used by bashing a WF member away the two turned to each other, startling Fu as she stared into Naruto's skull helmet, the red orbs not helping his case either.

" **Nice to see you, Number seven, Nine** " hearing that phrase, Fu's eyes widened in hope as Naruto shielded her from an explosion, seeing Emerald taking cover Fu had a look of fear.

"Emerald!" hearing his fellow Jinchuriki scream to the girl, Naruto threw his shield like a spear, souring through the air it slammed into a Bull Faunus who was about to attack the girl, teleporting between her and another Faunus Naruto sent the poor sod flying by a Sparta! Kick.

Watching the faunus hit a van he winced at seeing another Faunus get thrown into his fellow Faunus, turning to where the Faunus came from he saw Fu in her Biju cloak, making his eyes widen as she ran to Fu, who ran to her as well, watching the two embrace each other, Naruto looked to the fleeing WF members, making him growl at their cowardice before seeing Qrow jog to them.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Qrow questioned before hearing a truck horn approaching them, turning to the source, Naruto's eyes narrowed as it zoomed towards them before something within knocked the side, making the truck swerve as the driver leaped out, skidding to a stop on its side, Naruto's eyes widened at a familiar roar, getting ready, both him and Fu exchanged a nod before she went into her four tailed cloak, watching the truck slightly move it was torn open by an Alpha Ursa, making Naruto groan before rolling his shoulders, suddenly holding two shotguns.

"Seems I'm not as late this time" Kakashi said after he arrived, moving to Naruto's side he spoke.

"So, who wants the first go?"

His answer was the two Jinchuriki to rush forward, seeing this the Ursa lumbered forward to meet the opposition, which in turn left it at the mercy of two Jinchuriki, slamming into it first Fu swung her hammer into its back, getting a loud crack it let out a roar of anger before being shot in the face by Naruto's shotguns, seeing the blonde calmly walking forward it went to swipe at him if not for its right arm being cleaved off by Kakashi's cybernetic, shifting his arm back to its original state he let out a yawn before leaning back to avoid a bite, watching the Grimm fall onto its stomach it snarled as Fu crushed the remaining arm, allowing Naruto to drop his shotguns and prime two grenades, forcing its mouth open he shoved the two into its mouth before leaping away, making FU follow his example before the street was decorated by black blood and ichor. All but Naruto were covered in blood, which caused everyone to turn to the man who scratched his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, oops" Naruto meekly said with the others glaring at him, Emerald however giggled due to her not being covered in blood.

"Number Nine, I'm giving you seven seconds to start running" Fu said after she wiped her face of blood, looking to the blood she paid it no mind as it began to fade.

"Does it help if I say I'm sorry?" Naruto questioned with the girl scowling before the two rushed off, the woman in fury chasing the Uzumaki of Beacon.

Unknown to the two, three figures watched in interest as Naruto dodged out of the path of Fu's beetle hammer.

Looking among each other they nodded before vanished into leaves.

Appearing at a warehouse a figure spoke.

"Report"

"Hai, the Nanabi jinchūriki has been located in the Vale island, shall we move to retrieve?"

"No, that will come in due time, for now we must locate the Ichibi, then the Nibi"

"Hai, Pein-sama"

With that, the three figures vanished, leaving the one known as Pein to his own thoughts before following their actions, leaving the cave empty and dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, there we were in the middle of the night"

"It was day"

"We were surrounded by Ursa"

"They were Beowolf's"

"Dozen's of them!"

"there were two" Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie sat before the team members of both JP and RWBY as they ate breakfast, with Ruby looking up every so often as she petted a napping Kurama around her shoulders.

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a butt load of Lien out of Ursa skin rugs" Nora declared with victory that was short lived as she sat down.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now"

"I'll say, it sounds more weirder then my moms dreams" Emerald said as she sat beside Jaune, who had a look of confusion towards Nora's story, and Ren's simplification, shrugging he went back to eating, allowing everyone to return to their eating before they heard a yelp, turning they saw team CRDL harassing Velvet, the rabbit Faunus trying her best to keep her food on the tray.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything about them?" Jaune questioned before hearing a pained scream from Cardin, turning they saw the bulky teen being held in the air… by _his_ ear.

It didn't help either as his head was slammed into the table by Kakashi, who flexed his robotic fingers absentmindedly before placing a foot on Cardin's back, shifting his arm into cannon mode he placed it in front of Cardin's face, the heat being generated burning the table.

"I may be lenient in my classes, but I don't stand by idly as Students are being harassed by fools that don't deserve to be here, continue to do so And I may file a report to Ozpin of your lack of cooperation" Kakashi said in a deadly voice before stepping off of Cardin's back, lifting his cannon off the table it left a small embers from the wood.

Lifting the arm up it shifted back to its five digits form, grabbing Cardin he turned the teen to Velvet.

"Now apologise or I go through with the threat" Kakashi growled out with his robotic arm tightening.

"Sorry… I'm sorry, won't happen again" Cardin said before being shoved into his seat, followed by Kakashi guiding Velvet away carefully, nodding to teams RWBY and JNPR they nodded back with smiles.

Before they jumped as Fu appeared, hugging Emerald into a head lock, which the girl sighed as she easily escaped.

"Oh come on, your no fun today" Fu said with a pout, making Ruby laugh.

"Well one of us has to be serious"

"Hey, I raised you didn't i?" Fu said with Emerald smiling .

"How's uncle Chomei, enjoying his walks?"

" **I am** " turning behind team JNR they saw a cyborg looking man with a Beetle themed suit, well, it would've looked cybernetic if not for the mouth moving with the eyes.

Almost like an exoskeleton

To make him look less human, he had six fingers instead the usual five, which now labelled him as an evolved Faunus.

Looking to Fu the Hidden Biju nodded before taking his leave, allowing Ruby to look to Kurama.

"Where's dad, I haven't seen him since the start of this week?" Ruby questioned worriedly with Kurama opening an eye to look at her, before giving a kitsune equivalent of a shrug.

"Beats me, all I know is he's in Vacuo following a lead of something that caught his interest" Kurama said with Blake looking to him from her book, frowning she hesitantly looked back to her book.

With the blonde

Crouched down and moving, Naruto followed the unsuspecting bandit to his camp, holding a double barrel shotgun in his left hand Naruto moved to the trees, moving out of sight just as the bandit turned in his direction, scratching his head the man went to walk onward.

Only to feel his mouth clamped on with a skull helmet in his visage, feeling his neck grabbed the Uzumaki jerked roughly with a resounding snap being heard, dropping the corpse.

He turned and looked to the distant bandit camp, looking down to the ring around his neck Naruto moved forward, opening aiming at a scout he fired with the fresh corpse dropping to the ground, startling the bandits they screamed as they were gunned down without mercy, dropping his shotguns Naruto now held a 9mm, walking to the only living bandit left he pressed the gun against the man's head.

" **I have a question, and I expect you to answer it, do I make myself clear**?" Naruto spoke with no remorse in his voice, pressing the gun into the man's head further he let out a whimper before Naruto's eyes moved to the left, whirling around his gun blocked the blade of a Kunai, mere centimetres from his helmet, staring into the hate filled eyes of Haruno Sakura, she really let her self go, instead of a proper woman, she now had the looks of a drama queen, her hair was braided into a long pony tail reaching down to her midriff the woman scowled with red lipstick staining her lips, but the one thing Naruto took notice of was the heavy scar running down the left side of her face.

Ignoring the fur coat and high combat heels he spoke.

" **Haruno, been too long, nice scar ya got**?"

"Of course you'd notice the scar you gave me when I came after you and your little family, is it smaller then before now?" Sakura Haruno questioned with a sadistic smile with Naruto growling demonically, forcing her to step back Naruto Sparta kicked her stomach, making her skid he felt his rage boiling, making his semblance go into a shadowy look.

"Of course I know, I finally found that Amnesia seal you placed on my head before Raven chased you down" Naruto said as he turned and fired a round into the bandit head, turning to Sakura he tilted his head.

" **I also remember the chat you had hanged as my wife, trying to trick me into making a little girls life a hell like mine, I instantly knew you weren't Raven** " Naruto said with his anger boiling.

" **You forced my wife to flee when I went berserk**!" Naruto yelled before rushing forward, making Sakura's eyes widen as she dodged to the left, watching the punch stop and swing into her face in the form of a back hand, aiming his 9mm, Naruto fired at the disgrace of Kunoichi, who deflected the bullets, not noticing Naruto approaching as he shot he lifted a leg and kicked the woman further, skidding on the ground she hit a tree, spitting out Blood the pink haired woman glared at her old teammate while shakily standing.

" **When I'm done with you, that damn arrogant bastard Sasuke is next, and if I know, where you go, he's not too far behind because you chase him like an obedient dog** " Naruto said with Sakura charging at him, bringing out a fresh Kunai she threw the old ones at Naruto who merely side stepped to avoid the poorly aimed kunai, in the last second Sakura was close, Naruto moved her hands aside and kneed the woman in the gut, making her gasp in pain and breathless he shoved her to the ground, seeing her hold her gut with blood slowly leaking from her mouth he crouched down beside her.

" **It took me half a year to get over you Sakura, I no longer feel anything for you other than anger, when you see Sasuke again… tell your village that if they come anywhere near me or my kids, the ones sent after them will be sent back in body bags, small… body bags** " Naruto said before turning and leaving, ignoring the approaching chakra he teleported away.

Even if he did stay he would be surprised to see team ten run to Sakura, Shikamaru looking to the vanishing Chakra signature he looked to Ino.

"Will she be alright?"

"She has heavy internal bleeding, if we don't help her now…" Ino Paused, getting to work on healing Sakura's injuries she inwardly scowled at the woman.

Looking up she saw a figure leaving into a red vortex, ignoring the sight she focused on healing.

Upon returning to Beacon, Naruto had been told of the excursion his daughters had gone on, with team CRDL being in trouble after being thwarted in harming other students, with Naruto for once being thankful to a Grimm that had stopped the attack, and Jaune for defending his friends, an action which Naruto found inspiring as he watched the students eating their dinner in the mess hall, standing in his usual garbs, consisting of a red orange and black jeans with sneakers the teacher walked to Kakashi who was reading his old Icha Icha book, seeing his fellow teacher he closed the book as Fu spoke with Han and Roshi the two having returned from Vale after Penny was taken back home for repairs, but Naruto didn't know that, instead, he simply stood beside his old teacher.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Kakashi questioned with Naruto growling lowly.

"I did alright, and I was proven my anger was misplaced, Haruno was the one to put the seal on me, but now I feel guilt in being angry at an innocent woman I love" Naruto said with his head held low.

"I'm sure she'll understand, for all you can do now is wait for her to return" Kakashi said before the bell rang, signalling the students to return to their dorms.

Leaving the teachers Naruto left to his room, where he found Neo climbing in through his window.

"You do realise you have the key for the door right" Naruto said with the short statured woman pouting as she sat on his couch.

Untying her tie she threw it and unbuttoned her shirt, she let out a silent sigh as she let her head drop on the soft furniture.

Letting Naruto walk to the kitchen he looked into the fridge, seeing the usual protein drinks he raised an eyebrow as he stood up, turning to Neo she had a innocent look in her eyes while whistling a toneless tune.

Sitting down beside her he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug he leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her smile as she looked up and pulled his lips to hers.

Meanwhile

Ozpin sat before a video feed with keen eyes and interest, staring into the video he saw the glass like wall in the ocean, but what worried him most was the glass like structure cracking and spreading, seeing this for a minute longer the entire wall shattered, followed by a shockwave that cancelled the natural storm surrounding it, startling Ozpin by the sight his eyes went to one of worry.

Keeping a levelled gaze to the video feed as a ship slowly floated through, showing a Konoha symbol.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Shits hitting the fan

Waking up with a feeling of worry Naruto sat up in his bed, Neo sleeping soundly beside him the adult Uzumaki rubbed his head before his scroll buzzed to life, seeing Ozpin's contact on his scroll the blonde frowned as he answered it.

"Naruto, we have a problem, it concerns your old village" hearing this Naruto's mind flashed to Yang and Ruby, getting up and changing into a muscle shirt and loose pants he finished his dressing by placing on combat boots before leaving to Ozpin's office.

Leaving Neo in her dreamland.

Running to the court yard Naruto used his semblance to teleport to the office, seeing the others from his home nation with Beacons teachers they turned to Ozpin who had a news report before him, seeing Naruto he gestured to the report.

"So Lisa, any news about this new kingdom from across the sea?"

Watching the screen turn to a party of Konoha shinobi escorting a man in Hokage Robes Naruto clenched his hands as his helmet and coat manifested around his person, replacing his loose pants with jeans and shoes.

Glaring at the Hokage he saw Shimura Danzo look around with a wave of his hand, turning away Naruto walked to a wall and leaned his head against it.

"Upon gaining an interview with this… Hokage, they have asked for any sightings of several people from their islands, the elemental nations, it was within this interview that they shared what these people would like" Lisa Lavender's face was then replaced by nine other images of upon seeing herself Fu scowled to herself.

"After all these years and their still hunting us"

"Indeed" Han said with his arms crossed, looking to Naruto the man had left deep gashes in the wall from his fingers digging into it.

"What now, they'll most likely come here to investigate" Kakashi said with Naruto turning to them.

"Where are Yang and Ruby now?" Naruto questioned with worry, looking to Ozpin he looked through his scroll before looking up.

"They're in Vale at this moment to greet the other kingdoms Vytal tournaments contestants" Ozpin said before Naruto ran to the window, seeing as it was open the man jumped through, making Kakashi follow while the others remained in the office.

"We'll have to remain hidden if we're to avoid conflict" Han said as he turned to Ozpin who nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in Vale

An adult Kiba Inuzuka stood on a roof looking over the civillians of Vale in silence, Shino and Hinata behind him the two stood in silence.

"Are you sure you caught Naruto-kun's scent?" Hinata questioned with the Inuzuka sighing, turning to them he spoke.

"I do, but it keeps vanishing suddenly, like he's used his shadow clones" Kiba said with Akamaru yawning beside him.

Staring over the city Kiba's nose suddenly caught a scent, similar to Naruto's.

"I have a scent!" Kiba declared before rushing in the general direction, followed closely by Shino and Hinata, running along the rooftops they found themselves at the docks of Vale, looking down to the street Kiba frowned.

Pointing to a familiar duo of sisters.

"Them, that's where the scent is coming from" Kiba said with Shino and Hinata frowning.

Seeing team RWBY speaking among each other they moved away from the edge as the one in black looked up in their direction.

"This is odd, if the scent is coming from two females than it means that either Uzumaki-san is in a relationship with them or something else entirely" Shino said

"The scent is coming from them alright, but it's mixed with anothers, both are different" Kiba said before they looked to their sensei who landed before them, walking to them she looked over the edge to see the team running.

"Kiba, are you a hundred percent certain the scent was coming from them?"

"Yes, but they both have a different scent beneath their own, the one thing they share is Naruto's scent" Kiba said with the woman narrowing their eyes before they heard a BAMF behind them, turning they were greeted by Naruto in his semblance, red orbs staring into them the man spoke.

" **What do you want with team RWBY**?"

Answering Hinata spoke.

"We were hoping to ask them to help us find a comrade by the name of Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata spoke shyly as the figure looked to her.

" **You mean Namikaze, Uzumaki Naruto correct, if so than I will not help you people after what you did to him** " Naruto spoke, keeping up an act of calmness, though the KI leaking off of him at sensing a Genjutsu over him he turned to the woman, Kurenai Yuhi.

" **You can dispel the Genjutsu, Naruto warned me of this if you people ever come after him or his two daughters** "

"Wait, Naruto's a dad, wow" Kiba said before feeling his sensei turn and stare at him with annoyed eyes, turning her eyes widened as seeing Naruto standing before her with a handgun in hand.

" **This will be your only warning, leave them alone and I won't come after you** " with that, Naruto vanished into black smoke, leaving the woman scowling.

"Come on, we must report this to Hokage-sama"

"Great, the bag of bones won't be pleased" Kiba muttered as Shino and Hinata turned to him.

Watching them from a distance, Naruto glared at them with a sniper trained on the sensei, lowering it down he turned to the direction where the Hokage was, glaring he vanished and stood in his room, walking back and forth Naruto calmed himself down with a worried look, feeling his Scroll buzz to life he answered it to see it was Ozpin.

"Ozpin, please tell me my girls are safe"

"They are safe, but I fear that Konoha has begun to suspect" Ozpin said as Naruto looked to the window, holding his mouth in thought Naruto let out a sigh.

"Just make sure they stay Safe Ozpin, I know I won't be able to protect them continuously" Naruto said as he looked to a recently took photo of himself and his daughters with Neo on his shoulders, but if you looked closely, you'd see a shadowy figure in the background leaning against a tree.

But Naruto did.

Reaching for the photo and looking closer, he saw the figure to be Raven, making him look at it with a soft gaze, placing it back down, Naruto thought for a good minute before closing his eyes and vanishing.

Appearing on a hotel roof Naruto turned with his semblance creating a coat and skull to hide his face.

Walking to the edge he saw the Konoha shinobi standing guard.

Clenching his fists at the shinobi Naruto spun around with a desert eagle .50 calibur, seeing the weapon aimed at them the shinobi held her hands up in a peaceful manner.

" **How did you know I was up here**?" Naruto questioned with the woman speaking, startling Naruto as he recognised that voice.

"I sensed something on this roof so I went to investigate" Ino said in an ANBU garb, her blonde hair reaching down to her ass Naruto lowered his handgun at hearing Ino's voice, looking around for anyone Naruto walked up to the ANBU who looked at him strangely before she was embraced, startling the woman who awkwardly hugged back.

"I'm glad to see your not hurt, Ino-chan" Naruto said with his normal voice, making the Kunoichi step away from the man before her, looking at her mask he took notice to the snarling lion staring at him he smiled as Ino looked at him before hugging him with passion, hugging her back the woman looked into his eyes, seeing them a sky blue.

"Naruto-kun… how are you this old?" Ino questioned with the thirty six year old shrugging.

"I don't know that myself to be honest" Naruto said with a shrug.

"What's happened to Konoha, what's happened to the others?" Naruto questioned as he turned to the shinobi below, Ino joining his side with an aura of disappointment.

"The Akatsuki, nearly all the villages Kage and council have been forced over to their side, just recently Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and Shimura Danzo took her place, after that, it all began to fall apart, After Kakashi was thrown into a river, it nearly put the entire village in the grave until the Akatsuki took over and set things straight, after that, the other Jinchuriki began to…" Ino was cut off by a buzzing sound, making her frown as Naruto reached into his breast pocket, answering his scroll Naruto.

"Ozpin, what's up?" Naruto questioned with Ino tilting her head.

"Naruto, something has come up with your daughters teammates, I want you to check it out tomorrow morning" Ozpin said with Naruto nodding.

Turning to Ino he spoke.

"Will there be a time where we can contact each other?" Naruto questioned with the ANBU nodding.

"I'll be off duty tomorrow, I'll look for you at Beacon" Ino said with the two nodding before Naruto teleported himself to Beacon.

The next morning

Upon listening to the problem with team RWBY, Naruto instantly had a grudge against Weiss who was the current victim to his glare, until he closed his eyes and calmed himself, standing up from his chair he turned to Ruby.

"I'll go look for Mrs. Belladonna, and you…" Naruto then turned to Weiss.

"Think real long and hard about what you said, and what I said in my first class, the Faunus are doing this because of foolish people like you" with that Naruto teleported away in a black smoke, reappearing at the docks of Beacon he saw Ino… dressed in leather jacket and jeans with heel boots, waiting in silence while enjoying the sight, Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn with a Kunai in hand before she sighed.

"Damn it Naruto!" Ino said half heartedly, before Naruto nodded to follow him, which she did as they went to a Bullhead docking bay, where Naruto stepped into one and moved to the pilot seat.

Seeing the empty co pilot seat, Ino sat down and awkwardly buckled herself.

Watching Naruto prime the controls for take off Ino held on tightly to her chair as the Bullhead began to take off.

Seeing his fellow blonde hold on for life Naruto chuckled as they fully left the docking bay, flying forward they zoomed over Vale in a second, with Naruto looking down below every so often.

"So, care to tell me what teams are attending the Vytal Tournament?" Naruto questioned with Ino looking to him.

"Not sure yet, haven't really thought of it that much" Ino said with Naruto sighing, looking to the streets below he sighed before lowering closer to the city.

"So, care to tell me as to why a criminal has gained two unknown contacts, a local and one from Konoha?" Naruto spoke with Ino turning to him

"Some from Konoha have volunteered in hunting you down, seems people still hold grudges" Ino said with a shrug, making Naruto sigh tiredly

"Seems that's the case" Naruto said as he looked down to the city once again.

An hour later

Upon dropping Ino in Vale Naruto returned to beacon to check on his two daughters, rubbing his eyes he jumped with two shotguns in hand at hearing a cheer/scream from team JNPR's room, moving to the door Naruto kicked it open.

With team JNPR, minutes before

Upon returning from their recent class the team of four had taken to resting from the day, and read letters from home.

Sitting on his bed in a lotus position Lie Ren sighed as Jaune and Pyrrah spoke.

"So, when do you get your weekly mail from home?" Jaune questioned Pyrrah who was currently looking through the teams mail, which she handed out before she froze at seeing one addressed to her, tearing it open and reading it, her eyes widened in joy as she held the letter from her parents.

"YEEESSSS!" Pyrrah cheered in joy before the team froze as the door was kicked open by an alerted Naruto.

"What happened, whose hurt, whose dying!?" Naruto questioned while scanning the room for threats before awkwardly standing awkwardly at the door while seeing Pyrrah with her hands up in mid cheer, while Ren had storm flower aimed at Naruto.

"Uh, carry on" Naruto said before closing the door, not noticing the foot sized hole at the bottom.

"What was with the cheer?" Jaune questioned as Pyrrah sat down

"My father is visiting me next week for the Tournament" Pyrrah said with a smile as Juane looked to the photo beside her bed, seeing her smiling with a man and woman, both smiling softly as they hugged her.

"Who is your father" turning to Ren, the invincible girl smiled.

"His name is Gaara"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking in the streets of Vale, Naruto moved far away from the shinobi hunting him down, going as far as to wear a wig over his blonde hair the Uzumaki sighed as he continued searching for Blake, hoping to have some luck today, because like they say, third times the charm, but that isn't what kept gaining his attention, no, it was when ozpin told him of the recent disappearances of local faunus, and each scene Naruto arrived to, he always smelled the scent of snakes, and only three people within his memory had that type of scent…. And two of them are Missing-nin.

Orochimaru and Kabuto.

So far he's caught the trail of Kabuto, not as easy as it sounded, but Naruto managed to keep up to pace with the bastard and right now said bastard was leading him to the main course.

Seeing the nin looking left and right at a door way within an alleyway, an old club back in the day of Vale, now abandoned until now.

Watching the man open and close the door Naruto dropped down with his semblance showing itself, coat and skull.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Naruto closed it just the same, looking forward Naruto saw the walls had been replaced by those from a cliché mad scientist movie, ignoring the thought Naruto moved forward, and each step he could pick up the soft whimpers ahead. Walking through a doorway which was a scaffolding, Naruto saw Faunus and people caged up like animals, and Orochimaru looming over a woman with dog ears Naruto glared at the sick bastard, seeing Kabuto approaching the snake bastard the faithful fool held a scalpel to the snake sennin.

Who now held the surgical blade over the whimpering woman until Orochimaru stopped, looking around the room he looked up just in time to meet face to foot, startling Kabuto as a desert Eagle was aimed at his face, flying back after shot one Naruto moved to Orochimaru before throwing him through a wall, allowing Naruto to turn and catch the sneak attack from a healing Kabuto, the wound still there somewhat.

"How dare you attack Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto questioned before his wrist was snapped, grunting he was Sparta kicked into a terminal, surprisingly releasing all those being held captive, seeing freedom the Faunus and humans fled, some taking the chance to kick Kabuto to the ground before running off, seeing no hostage situation imminent Naruto cracked his neck.

" **I could care less of who the snake teme is** " Naruto said before manifesting a harpoon gun in hand, watching Kabuto charge at him the Uzumaki merely jabbed the weapon into his chest, making Kabuto gasp as he was lifted off the ground and fired into a wall, the harpoon pinning him on the roof, seeing the man reaching for the harpoon two more pinned him down, one for each palm of his hand, walking in the direction Orochimaru was, Naruto paused and fired one more harpoon, this time directly into the bastards head.

Continuing on, Naruto looked around for the snake before suddenly diving forward, merely dodging the blade of Kusanagi, flipping onto his feet in a crouch Naruto sent the harpoon gun away, standing fully the Uzumaki stared into the angry visage of Orochimaru.

"Do you have any idea of how many years of prepared research you just ruined?" Orochimaru questioned with a scowl, staring into the red orbs of Naruto's the Blonde scoffed.

" **Their innocent lives, you deserve no research if its to only benefit yourself** " Naruto said while summoning a pitchforked trident, resting it over his shoulders Orochimaru scowled before slowly smiling.

"No matter, you'll suit just fine for a test subject" Orochimaru said before he lunged forward, with Naruto watching the approaching sennin Naruto swung the trident, scoring a hit onto Orochimaru's head the blonde flipped over a low kick meant to trip him, landing on his feet Naruto shot forward with a knee colliding with the snake sennin's face, throwing him upward and through the roof.

Seeing this Naruto leaped after him, seeing the destruction he caused Naruto found himself questioning his strength at finding Orochimaru regurgitating himself like a snake shedding its skin, seeing his opponent Orochimaru stood up on the water with a heavy scowl.

"You've got skill, I'll give you that, not many can force me to heal myself after the first few hits" Orochimaru said with Naruto staring at him in silence.

" **I've got more than skill vermin, you are within the Vale kingdom, you may have free reign of your home nation, but here you are unwelcome, leave and I may not rip your spine out** " Naruto spoke with two shotguns with revolver cylinders in his hands. Walking towards Orochimaru Naruto looked down to see the man standing on the water, looking to Orochimaru the sennin had a smirk of victory.

"I've studied you remnant people for a day, you all lack the skills we have in our islands" Orochimaru said smugly, but his smile vanished as Naruto jumped onto the ocean surface, followed by his feet glowing blue.

"What?" Orochimaru questioned as Naruto resting a shotgun on his right shoulder.

" **What's the matter Orochimaru, you seem shocked** " Naruto said pleased with himself before he took notice to Orochimaru going through hand-signs, biting his thumb he smirked once again.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Nidaime Manda!" Orochimaru declared as the entire area was flooded by smoke, making Naruto calmly look up at the towering smoke cloud, narrowing his eyes as a news Bullhead flew over head a light shown on Naruto, who stood on the ocean surface fully focused on the large monstrosity of a snake, standing on its head, Orochimaru spoke loudly.

"Allow me to introduce you to my assistants greatest creation in memory of Manda!" Orochimaru declared with his hands held out, only to lower them as Naruto vanished in his infamous BAMF.

Looking to the water surface below he turned at hearing a voice behind him.

" **It's cute, saddening I'll have to kill it** " Naruto said with his arms crossed, further in the ocean, with Orochimaru glaring before his eyes slowly widened as Youkai began to leak off of the hidden Jinchuriki.

 **SEPTEMBER MOURNING – children of Fate**

Standing with his arms crossed as Kurama's chakra swarmed around him he entered the nine tails chakra mode, shrouding himself in black chakra his eyes and mouth glowed with sinister visage with two horns and kitsune ears appearing on his head along with six magatama markings around his neck, some sort of prominent circular/swirl design over his stomach, and various other lines extending along his body, glowing bright orange. The only thing remaining was his coat, that had become part of his chakra cloak. **(It's basically a dark chakra cloak of the yin cloak)**

Still looking up from the ocean Naruto clicked his right hands fingers, followed by a larger smoke cloud enveloping him.

Making Orochimaru gasp as large red orbs opened within the cloud, followed by a dark chuckle before a sound wave sent the cloud away, the sound of Kurama's roar sounded like a hurricane mixed with an erupting volcano, nine tails of infamous glory and a grin as vicious as the bite, the Kyūbi No Yōko stood within the water easily towering over the serpent and the Sennin, standing atop of Kurama's head, a still cloaked Naruto looked in calmness.

"The Kyūbi, but… your too old to be the Kyūbi brat, unless he gave you the beast in his passing"

" **Thirt six is a little insulting to call old** " Naruto said as Kurama let out a growl as he leaned on his forearms.

" **Shall we continue**?" Naruto questioned before both he and Orochimaru met each other in the middle of the summons and Biju, both going for the attack.

Elsewhere

Watching the spectacle of power Blake and her at the moment partner Sun Wukong gawked at seeing the biju and summons going at it, watching the snake trying to choke the kitsune who also tried to bite it, both failing miserably in the violent game of wrestling, it was a sight that even the White Fang froze at seeing, even Roman Torchwick stood pale as a sheet at the titan brawl, hearing something akin to a shockwave Orochimaru crashed onto the dock with a thud and crater, twitching slightly the man once again vomited himself out with a scowl, turning he was met by a cloaked Naruto firing his shotguns while walking forward, with the shinobi deflecting the bullets, hitting the members of the White Fang as Roman ran into the Bullhead.

"It's a Jinchuriki!" Roman yelled into a radio as the Bullhead flew off, with Naruto more focused on Orochimaru, who began to walk forward, scowling when he was close enough he went to strike down the blonde, only to be blocked by a blade… a perfect copy of his own.

"Impossible" Orochimaru gasped as Naruto spoke.

" **My semblance allows me to wield and summon any weapon, including ones of legend, that's also why I'm called a living armory and ARSENAL!** " Naruto roared as he forced Orochimaru away, who barely blocked the strike from Naruto's version of his blade in fact, it impossibly felt powerful, more powerful as Orochimaru took notice to the crack in his one, widening his eyes he looked up to see Manda II about to constrict Kurama's neck, until hearing a BAMF did Orochimaru see Naruto gone, seconds before a loud explosion was heard from the two colossal creatures, looking his eyes widened at seeing his summons head ripped off by Kurama's jaws, hearing another BAMF Orochimaru's world was filled with agony at feeling kicked into a ship container, looking to Naruto his eyes widened in pain as his right arm was blown off from the shoulders, followed by his left arm.

Screaming in pain Naruto stepped forward, not even noticing his daughter Ruby and Blake watching his show of cruelty towards the snake Sennin.

Making the man lean against the container for mercy Naruto aimed his right shotgun between the sennin's eyes.

" **You beg for mercy like a coward, yet all those you tortured with your sick experiments never got the action, you deserve to die a coward** " Naruto said before hearing Ruby speak.

"Dad wait!" hearing Ruby drop down to stop him the man turned to his daughter, making her stop in fear at his cloak before he deactivated it, showing his blue eyes of worry.

" **Ruby, what are you doing here**?" Naruto questioned with a worried voice before looking up at the sound of a Bullhead, looking up Naruto moved in her defence as two figure dropped down, with Naruto taking notice to the cloak with red clouds.

Narrowing his eyes he placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, seeing Blake and the Faunus he spoke.

" **Blake, Ruby, get back to Beacon and stay there until I return, These two are after me and the others** "

"Ah, which one is this?"

"Who cares, Jashin-sama requires a sacrifice!"

Seeing the zombie duo of Akatsuki Orochimaru went to leave until his right knee was shot, making him cry out in pain as Naruto turned to Ruby.

" **Go now**!" Naruto said in worry as he turned to the two with a glare.

Hearing the leaving Footsteps, Naruto reengaged his cloak with his shotguns ready.

Aiming at Orochimaru he blew the man's head off so he could fight the two without a sneak attack.

"So, Hidan, you want the first go or shall i?"

"I don't care Kakuzu, he'll be with jashin-sama soon enough"

" **How about you two stop talking and actually fight me** " Naruto said with the two rushing forward, with Naruto aiming his shotguns while walking forward calmly.

Firing three times into the chest of the one known as Hidan Naruto ducked calmly under a three bladed scythe while deflecting weird threads from Kakuzu, spinning Naruto shot the man in the chest, startling him at losing a heart the man leaped back, glaring at the Uzumaki who unknowingly took out a heart he watched Hidan attempt to strike Naruto, only to miss completely every time, and getting more wounds in the process, it was when his legs were blown off did Hidan curse.

"FUUUUUCK, JUST HOLD STILL DAMN IT!" Hidan roared before his right arm was blown off, the one holding the scythe, seeing the man immobilised Naruto turned to Kakuzu who stood in silence.

" **You gonna come at me or are you just a one trick clown**?" Naruto questioned with Kakuzu growling.

"Lately I'd go at you, but with your weapons, I'll have to pull back" Kakuzu said as Hidan called him a cowardly bastard until his head was pushed to the ground by a shotgun barrel.

" **Then don't mind me killing him** " Naruto said before blowing the head to pieces, followed by the body going limp while Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"Well, seems he's not truly immortal" Kakuzu said before vanishing as Naruto aimed the shotgun at him, looking around calmly he took notice to the few Konoha shinobi surrounding him, seeing this Naruto turned to a watching Kurama who had a look of hatred to the Shinobi. Looking to Orochimaru's corpse he saw the blade of Orochimaru beside the corpse he approached the body and held it calmly, looking to Kurama the biju vanished suddenly, startling the Shinobi as Naruto followed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stepping into his room Kakashi let out a sigh of contempt at his standard living quarters, a dull grey and normal bed, all in all, it was like his home in Konoha.

Taking off his mask and coat he hung it loosely on a clothes hook, unbuttoning his shirt Kakashi sat down with a crack in his neck he sat back on the provide couch before he frowned at hearing his shower running.

Standing up with a look of confusion Kakashi walked into his bathroom, seeing a female figure in his shower Kakashi went to find out who it was until the figure poofed, making Kakashi blink before feeling a soft hand rest on his cybernetic, feeling a head rest on his back Kakashi had a sad look as he turned to the crying face of Anko Mitarashi, his girlfriend before being punished by Konoha.

Gazing softly into her eyes he ran a soft hand over her left cheek, bringing her into an embrace the woman let out a sob as she held him back.

"Shhhhh, It's okay Anko… I'm alright" Kakashi said as he rubbed the woman's back, resting his head on hers she spoke.

"I kept hoping I'd see you again, and each time I went to your memorial, I still felt you were alive" Anko said softly with Kakashi lifting her chin up to him, smiling to his lover her shared a kiss with her before he growled at hearing the door to his room knocked on.

Turning to it the two gave the door an annoyed look until Kakashi sighed, walking to it as Anko sat on his bed in silence he was met with a worried Yang and Ruby.

"Kakashi, Dad, two weird guys, giant fox, awesome fighting-" Ruby began until Yang held a hand over her mouth, making the girl blink before staring at Yang in annoyance.

"Ruby, breath and make sense" Yang said with a worried look, lowering her hand Ruby spoke.

"Me and this girl called Penny were walking the streets looking for Blake until we heard an explosion at the docks, the minute we got their a Huuuuge Fox like giant appeared battling a snake of epic proportions, biting its head off we went to help Blake but we saw dad there, in a cool looking outfit with this weird aura around him, then these two guys came in on a Bullhead and spoke about which one dad was and then went to fight him, only for it to be one sided as…" Ruby said before she noticed Anko on Kakashi's bed, seeing the girl looking to her the woman, awkwardly waved shyly.

"Uh… hi" as soon as Ruby said that she was being suffocated in a hug by a squealing Anko

"HOW CAN THIS GIRL BE SO CUUUUUTE!" Anko cheered with a smile as Ruby tried to breath, seeing the struggling girl Kakashi placed a hand on his girlfriends shoulder, turning to him with a pout she held Ruby defensively.

"No, my hug buddy"

"I thought I was your hug buddy?" Kakashi questioned before he was held lovingly.

"Your my bed pillow" Anko said with yang stifling a laugh as Ruby stood behind her with an annoyed look, before they heard a BAMF from behind them, turning they saw Naruto walking to them until he saw Yang and Ruby, seeing his youngest child the man held Ruby defensively.

"Ruby, were you followed?" Naruto questioned with the girl shaking her head, upon seeing her negative answer Naruto sighed with his head down before kissing her forehead and hugging her and Yang, making Kakashi speak.

"So… Akatsuki are finally here?" Kakashi questioned with Anko looking to the TV, making everyone turn to her, and thus the TV, with Lisa lavender before a video feed of Naruto brutally fighting Orochimaru and Kurama wrestling Manda II.

"Well, the cats out of the bag now" Kakashi sighed as Naruto held his head, rubbing his temple he felt Yang and Ruby stand beside him in worry.

"What now?" Kakashi questioned with Naruto bringing out his scroll.

"Time for my team from Beacons, reunion"

Looking at his scrolls contacts, three were in the saved images

One showing a narrowed head with black spiky hair that was extended thanks to, large bat ears, eyes hidden behind glass with side shields, tint pitch black with a small beard in the works of growing.

The second image showed a largely built bald man with sky blue eyes and scar running through his bottom lip, beside it was another version with a hockey mask, this time the eyes were a dark purple.

The last was a wolf faunus with wild hair spiked in random ways, red orbs similar to Kurama's with a wolfish grin that promised explosive results.

"Who are they?" Kakashi questioned Naruto who looked up with a smile.

"My fellow outcasts of beacon" Naruto said before after an hour he left, with a heavy sigh as he sent a message to the three individuals Naruto looked up to see a tired Glynda, both stopping with Naruto smiling knowingly.

"Hard day?"

"You have no idea, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could use a drink" Glynda said with Naruto agreeing with her before he entered his room, Glynda following after an invite.

Special introductions

Jason Voorhees. The dimensional legacy

Walking away from the dissipating corpse of a deathstalker, Jason Voorhees the fourth let out a sigh while cracking his neck as he stared through the hockey mask his ancestor wore infamously, walking forward in a leather jacker gloves with jeans and boots the man took his hocky mask off to show eyes worthy of a lion, looking at the front of the mask he glared before placing it back on at hearing a noise, looking around with a serrated Machete in hand the man looked to his pocket where his scroll sat, reaching in and looking to the message his eyes widened.

'Outcasts, a dire situation has arisen, an old home returning for a weapon' reading the text mentally Jason the fourth looked up with a look of determination as he pocketed the scroll and calmly walked

Sheathing the machete on his back the ascendant of the serial killer let out a dark chuckle.

"Bout time something happened, Naruto"

Special introduction #2

Being of the night, wings spread wide

Crouched low on the rooftop in Mistral, a being of the night held a pair of side shield sunglasses and a gloved hand, the index finger and pinky were the only fingers left exposed to the open air, wearing a thing long sleeved jumper beneath a red vest, with torn shorts showing bandages wrapped around the legs the being stood up to show shinobi sandals.

Looking over the city of Mistral the man crouched low before propelling himself into the air, holding his arms out the man vanishing into a shadowy mist, the only thing solid was the nightmarish visage of a bat head with glowing eyes of white.

Flying through the streets of the night the being flew up and landed on the side of a building, reforming the man from before, only he had a bow and arrow at the ready.

Taking aim he scanned a warehouse with Faunus being moved into a shipping container by humans, aiming at a sniper on a tower the man let the arrow fly straight and true as it imbedded itself into the man's neck, letting out a gag the being moved to the tower in his nightmarish form he reformed again with an five arrows at the ready.

Looking to the many criminal kidnappers the man smirked, showing his extended canines as he let the arrows loose, all glowing the many colours of dust they homed in on there targets, leaving only one criminal alive as his comrades were killed, looking around in fright he went to run.

Only to scream as his foot was pinned by an arrow, that drilled into the ground, causing him more pain as the being calmly walked up to him, placing his glasses on he brought up a hood.

"By order of the Atlesian military, you are put to death" the man said before he lunged forward, biting down on the man's neck he lifted the body off the ground with blood running down his mouth, looking through his tint glasses his eyes glowed a crimson yellow before dropping the dead man on the ground, wiping his mouth his mind searched through the man's memories before he moved to free his fellow Faunus.

It was after an hour of opening containers did the man's scroll buzz to life, opening it his eyes took on an amused glint as he softly smiled.

"Seems you are in need of assistance… brother"

Vacuo Bar

Howling to the moon, another howls back

Sitting at a gambling table a man with shaggy black hair laughed as he pulled the chips to himself he let out a boisterous laugh as the men sitting at the table with him grumbled as they threw down there cards, looking to the man his smile grew to one of wolfish his eyes scanned them like a predator before he sat back with a sigh.

"Better luck next time boys, I'm calling it a day ha" the man said as he stood up, to show he wore a Blood red vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, blood red top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms were covered by black gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep with claws at the finger tips. He also wore loose, grey-colored pants, but were held up by a holster for kukri, with boots that had he claws of wolf paws.

Walking away the wolf faunus had a victorious grin on his lips as he left the gambling ring, holding the lien in his hands his grin grew wider as he began walking to his usual hunting grounds… which was completely in the outdoors.

Walking through the forest few minutes longer he came upon a lodge with a pack of Beowolf guarding it while lying down, picking up a bag of meat the man whistled to the grimm that stood up at attention, tossing the meat to the two he spoke.

"One for Chop, one for chomp, how are you two?" the man spoke as the two grimm ate the meat, allowing him to walk to them and scratch their ears like normal dogs, walking into the cot the man inhaled the air and smiled at the sound of two feet taping the ground excitedly.

"Papa's home!" hearing this two huskys ran to him excitedly, kneeling down the Faunus held them with a laugh.

"Hahaha, I missed you two aswell… hey, has angela been taking care of you?"

"If their still alive I have" a woman's voice made the man look up to see a silver haired wolf faunus leaning at the doorway with a vest over her assets and knee high cream coloured jeans, adorning the back of her head was a pony tail designed to look like her wold tail.

Standing up with a loving smile the man walked to her, grabbing her hands the two began to dance with Angela giggling.

"So… how many pockets did you legally empty this time?" the woman questioned as she rested her head on his chest.

"in total… one hundred and fifty two"

"How are you not banned from that place I'll never know, Lucien" Angela said with the now named Lucien chuckling as he moved her chin up for the two to share a kiss before the two perked up at hearing a scroll buzzing from Lucien's pocket, Angela grew confused as her life time mate had a look of excitement due to the tone the scroll played.

Gently picking the wolf girl off the ground he placed her in a comfy chair meant for a king, resting her legs over the edge she watched Lucien read the message before his hair grew wilder with his wolf ears growing.

"Honey… what is it?" Angela questioned as she approached Lucien who had a grin of excitement as he held her shoulders.

"The pack are coming back together" Lucien said with joy in his voice as Angela's eyes widened at his joy filled voice before smiling softly as she placed a hand on his right cheek.

"Shall we pack our belongings, Chop and Chomp?" Angela questioned with Lucien placing his hands on her hips, moving her to a couch he spoke.

"we'll do that afterwards" Lucien said as Angela's vest fell off her assets, showing them to be impressive as the two fell onto the couch with excited growls worthy of the canine family.

Vale hotel

Sitting on a couch Kiba and Neji watched the news report of Naruto in his skull and coat visage with keen interest as they saw the Kyūbi fighting the late sennin's summons they held their breaths in at seeing the same girl they saw at the docks two days prior, then the Akatsuki, one falling to the same fate as Orochimaru.

All this was played to them with Ino sitting at the kitchen table stunned.

"Whoa" Kiba said with wide eyes as the Kyubi bit off the summons head

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Kiba questioned with akamaru barking in agreement before the door opened to show a scowling Sakura.

"It's Naruto" the pink haired drama queen growled out at seeing the skull visage glaring at the camera with red orbs the shinobi turned to her.

"Sakura you should be resting" Ino said to the woman who glared at her.

"I don't listen to a demon sympathiser, you see what he is now, he's killed without mercy!"

"That's because he never got that when he was in Konoha" Shikamaru said tiredly as he leaned forward, showing a rare glare to the woman before him, rubbing his chin that sported a scar running down it.

"Yeah, you were his teammate before you became Sasuke's bitch, didn't you see any hint of aggression to you or anyone?" Kiba growled at her with the woman glaring at him before huffing.

"I didn't need to see it, my mother told me he was a demon just biding his time"

"And I still continue to question your intelligence" Neji muttered lowly to himself before the news report began to show another news article with Naruto and three others popping up with the headmaster of Beacon announcing the team.

Listening in Kiba's eyes widened.

"To the people who do not know these four individuals, this team have been labelled legends of Remnant in their time as a team, this team was known to be proud of their individuality, led my their leader, Dominic Grave, they had done more heroic deeds then our elderly warriors to this day, in recent news from the leader, the team will be reuniting after years being apart for added security of the Vytal festival, this team was known as team Outcasts, no need to feel worry as they will be here for your protection"

With that the news report went to an ad with the shinobi gawking.

"Dominic Grave, Jason V. Voorhees, Vlad D. Drakula, Lucien Wolfblood, these four are living legends here?" Ino questioned in surprise at seeing the four standing side by side, Naruto standing with his head down with his arms crossed, Jason having an awkward thumbs up, Lucien Wolfblood was crouched down with a blood thirsty grin with a small Beowolf beside him like a guard dog and Vlad looking to the left heroically.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up with a groan from the hangover Naruto closed his eyes at the bright light from the window of his room, moving to sit up in bed he took notice to the weight on his chest, peeking his right eye open he was expecting to see Neo… but instead he was met with the form of a peacefully sleeping Glynda, her glasses gone Naruto was greeted by the beautiful face of the woman on his chest, and by the naked skin beneath the bed sheet at the moment Naruto had a small blush creeping onto his cheeks he looked to the kitchen where a smiling half dressed Neo sat drinking coffee, she wore one of his shirts… but lacked an underwear, sitting with her legs crossed.

Smiling seductively as she stood up she walked to Naruto's bed, sitting down beside the blushing blonde she looked to Glynda who yawned, sitting up she let her assets be seen, looking to the two she blushed and covered herself a Neo had a wide smile as Naruto face slapped himself.

Trying his best to keep his member down before the door was knocked on, making the three turn to it with Naruto getting up as Neo stepped off the bed, smiling to a blushing Glynda as she leaned towards the older blonde.

Placing a pair of pants on himself Naruto channelled his chakra to ease the headache he opened the door to see Ozpin standing there in amusement.

"I take it Glynda is in here?" Ozpin questioned with a knowing look, making Naruto nod awkwardly, making the man sigh he spoke.

"Qrow is correct… you do work fast" Ozpin said with Naruto smacking himself in the face.

"Just be sure she doesn't have a hangover, she still has classes to run" Ozpin said before leaving, allowing Naruto to close the door, turning he went into his room to stop at the sight of Neo and Glynda making out until they saw him awkwardly standing there, giving them the thumbs up he sat down.

"Continue"

His response was the two pulling him into the mix.

An hour later

At the docks of vale.

Walking off the ship from his last hunt, Jason looked around calmly with his mask tucked away in a duffel bag, looking at the scenery with his sky blue eyes he walked forward with a sigh as he began to make his way to the docks to Beacon, ignoring the looks he was getting due to his size he let out a grunt of annoyance as he found himself at a dock for the students, walking up to the bullhead Jason calmly placed the duffel bag in the bullhead, startling the pilot who gawked.

"I take it you can get me to beacon?" Jason questioned with the plot nodding.

Allowing him to sit down and lean back before he took notice to Shinobi running on the rooftops outside the bullhead, making his eyes narrow.

'this seems like a preparation for an invasion' Jason thought to himself as the Bullhead lifted off, making Jason stand up and look out the window to see the Shinobi running around still.

Sitting back down he let the ride go by him before he felt the bullhead land, looking up the man grabbed his duffel bag and departed the Bullhead, looking around he took notice of the students looking at him.

Turning to them he gave a small wave before seeing Ozpin.

"Ozpin, been too long" Jason said as the two exchanged a handshake, getting a nod from the man before him the two smiled.

"It has Jason, it has indeed, come follow me, I'll give you a tour of the school"

"Where's Glynda?" Jason questioned with the man chuckling.

"Let's just say she and Naruto have gotten… well acquainted" Ozpin said with Jason's clueless expression turn to one of amusement.

"He really does work fast, first Raven then Summer, who else is there?"

"An information gatherer by the name of Neo" Ozpin said with the man chuckling

"It wouldn't be Naruto if he was still clueless" Jason said with a shake of his head before he stood straight at hearing.

"OOOOH OUM YES!"

standing still in confusion Ozpin had to stifle a laugh at the comical look Jason had.

"And he's still the lady charmer" a voice said with the two turning to see the second member of team Outcast, seeing Vlad there with his arms crossed Jason let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, it seems, so how did you get here so fast?" his only answer was the Faunus pointing up to a flying bat Grimm that slowly landed beside him, showing its eyes covered by specially crafted goggles for the beast to see at day, reaching into a bag he held out a dead chicken which the creature ate happily, allowing Vlad to rub its head.

"Trained?"

"Raised" Vlad said calmly with his rugged voice, bringing up another bag he took a drink of water, placing it at his side he adjusted the bow around his shoulder, sitting beside the sniper he also used.

Standing up suddenly the Faunus turned and looked up at seeing a blonde flying upward, sniffing the air he chuckled.

"Huh, seems a food fight broke out" Vlad said with a chuckle escaping Jason.

"Remember our food fights?"

"Yeah, you used the utensils to deflect food, heck you threw one knife that nearly neutered Lucien" Vlad said with his arms crossed, the two sharing a chuckle.

"He still angry about that?"

"It made him live life to the fullest because after that near miss he's been flirting with woman" Vlad said as the two followed Ozpin.

"Hey Tomatoz, you still angry about that?" Vlad said with the headmaster sighing.

"I forgot that name for a reason and you bringing that up made me remember" Ozpin said with a small stare at Jason who chuckled while rubbing his head.

"I tried to catch the tomato sauce" Jason said offeringly as the Bat Grimm followed beside Vlad like a dog, letting out a bark like shriek, making Vlad take out another chicken for the beast to feed on, bringing out a second one for himself to eat.

Chomping down on it viciously with his extended canines, letting blood flow from his mouth the Faunus ignored the sickened looks he got from the students at seeing him eating raw meat, the other part worried about the rarely seen Grimm following him like a trained dog.

"So, should we just go straight to Naruto or just explore?" Vlad questioned after giving the rest of his chicken to the grimm beside him, making Ozpin and Jason turn to him.

"I have reports and tests to file, you may choose to keep exploring be my guest" Ozpin said with the two nodding to him, looking to each other Vlad nodded in the direction of the cafeteria, getting a nod from his old teammate they set off, with the grimm following happily.

Walking to the building the two stepped in to see seven teens laughing as they were covered in food, making Vlad chuckle loudly, startling the teens they froze at seeing the two of them in place beside… Sun and his food covered friend Neptune.

"So, which one of you is our old teammates kids?" Vlad questioned with Ruby raising her hand… and the other pointing to the hole in the roof above, it was at that moment Yang crashed down onto Jason's head. Getting a "Oof" from the man who growled lowly as he stood up with the girl in his grip.

"I'm getting dull on my timing" Jason said to himself before letting Yang stand, turning to them her eyes widened at Vlad if her smile wasn't any indication as she hugged the man.

"Uncle VLAD!" Yang cheered as she lifted the man off the ground, making the Faunus chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"You've certainly grew since Last time I saw you" Vlad said with Jason crossing his arms.

"Well, she remembers you" Jason said with a tone of annoyance.

"That's because you always wore the mask every visit" Vlad said with a smile before they heard a soft growl, turning they saw a Glynda decently enough dressed, flicking her crop the food and tables began to return to its proper places, turning to the two she nodded in greeting, which she gained back.

Watching the tables and chairs flying back into place the two men heard a BAMF behind them, turning they were brought into a headlock hug from a smiling Naruto, who wore a back shirt and orange pants with sandals.

"Jason, Vlad, it's been too long, thank you for coming" Naruto said with Vlad chuckling as he crossed his arms as they stood straight.

"Yeah, it has, but right now I have questions… what are we to expect from these shinobi from your old home?" Vlad questioned with his eyes glowing brightly behind his shades.

Losing the smile Naruto held them by the shoulders.

"Not here, Ozpin's office" Naruto said with the two nodding, looking to Yang and Ruby the father smiled happily at them.

"I'll be back" and with that, the three men vanished into black smoke.

Leaving the teens in the cafeteria before helping Glynda clean up the food, which the woman was grateful for, thanking them after all the food was washed away the teams left for their dorms to clean themselves.

It was when Ruby had split off from her team to find Ozpin did she run into someone, who upon seeing her helped her off the ground.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there" an elderly voice said with Ruby taking the hand to help herself up, looking to the man she took in his appearance.

The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil".

But what got Ruby's attention was the second forehead protector on his shoulder with a kind of leaf symbol on it with a slash through it.

Looking to his face she blinked at the guilt ridden face he had, He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face that reached his chin.

Seeing him she spoke.

"It's alright, I was in a hurry to find someone" Ruby said with a small smile.

"Hey, will you be able to direct me to the location of an Uzumaki Naruto, Please?" Jiraiya the Gama Sennin spoke with tired eyes as Ruby perked up.

'My dad, he's at the headmasters office at the moment reacquainting himself with two of his teammates, it's that tower there" Ruby said with Jiraiya smiling brightly, bowing he left towards it, showing a limp in his step she blinked in worry.

Elsewhere with Naruto

Perking up from a train of thought the blonde man looked to Vlad in question.

"Sorry what?"

"Your kids, they seem like you even though your old crush forced you away, how is that?" the Faunus questioned with the Blonde scowling, looking forward he relaxed into a thoughtful expression before shrugging.

"I don't know that myself" Naruto said as the three stood in the elevator in silence until Jason spoke.

'I feel like as soon as we step out of this thing we're gonna be shown a shocking truth or revalation" Jason said with a tilt of his head.

Turning to him his teammates spoke.

'What makes you say that?" Naruto questioned before the elevator doors opened, stepping out Naruto froze at seeing… Jiraiya before him, seeing the older Uzumaki Jiraiya froze as well, with Naruto seeing the look of aged guilt in the man's eyes he forgot about his questions.

" **YOU**!"

Jiraiya had no time to react as he was sent flying by a very powerful aura plus chakra enhanced punch.

Seeing the man fly in the air Naruto's coat and helmet manifested in his instinctual anger he rushed forward with a snarl.

Forgoing any thought of speaking he sent a left hook to the Gama Sennin who blocked it with difficulty.

"Naruto, wait let me explain!" Jiraiya spoke in desperation before being thrown back, skidding on the ground he went on the defence as Naruto punched him in the gut and chest, following it with a spin kick he scored the man in the head, sending him flying into a wall Jiraiya coughed as Naruto teleported to him, walking forward he spoke.

" **Explain, EXPLAIN, do you have any idea how much hate I have for you shinobi right now, who sent you, was it Tsunade, that Shimura Danzo, the council, explain to me why you never came to help me all those years ago!** " Naruto roared as he lifted the man up by the throat, seeing the man looking at him with pleading eyes his red orbs lost the glow before his anger peaked up once more.

"I wasn't in my right mind Naruto-" Jiraiya began only for his throat to be held tighter.

" **RIGHT MIND, JIRAIYA I AM NOT THAT NAÏVE BOY ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, I AM A FATHER WITH TWO DAUGHTERS, AND YOU PEOPLE COMING HERE ARE MAKING MY LIFE MORE STRESSFUL**!" Naruto said before he finally noticed Jiraiya's hands not moving to strike him… along with the slashed Konoha htai-ate

" **Why aren't you fighting back**?" Naruto questioned as he released the man who fell against the wall, keeping his head down he fell to the floor.

"I was a fool to trust Tsunade then, and I was a fool to not come looking for you then, all I'm asking is for forgiveness and permission to help you" Jiraiya said with Naruto seeing the tears falling from the man's eyes, kneeling down his helmet slowly vanished, showing a look himself.

"So all those years of hating you, you were a puppet?" Naruto questioned as he knelt down with the man nodding.

"I broke free of the genjutsu from Danzo two years ago, when I followed them here, I tried to look for you, it was when that news report came on that I instantly knew where you are, I was looking for a boy but instead he grew up into a strong father whose parents would be proud of, Naruto… I'm sorry for being such a fool" Jiraiya said with his head held down, expecting to be hurt more he instead was shocked as Naruto embraced him like a son to an elderly father.

Seeing this Jiraiya hugged his godson back with a sad smile


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Upon seeing inside Naruto's room, Jiraiya took notice to the petite woman on the couch eating ice cream, and to say Jiraiya got an instant nose bleed at the lack of underwear, falling to the floor unconscious Naruto spoke.

"Neo put on some clothes please" Naruto said with a smile, one he got back from the petite who stood up and went to his room, leaving the godson and godfather in the living room Naruto kicked the man's right ankle.

"Hey, ero-sennin, the eye candy is gone" Naruto said before walking to the kitchen, followed by Jason and Vlad walking into his room with a look of envy.

"Damn, if I knew teachers get this treatment I would've stayed" Jason said as he looked to the surround sound connected to the television and stereo.

"It may seem like a luxury but, it gets boring every so often" Naruto said before Neo stepped out wearing shorts.

Sitting on the couch once more she waved to the two with a smile, getting an awkward wave from Jason, Vlad just nodded with his arms crossed.

"Alright, since we're here and Lucien is taking his time, what shall we do?"

"I want you to scout the city for any shinobi doing shady activities, Jason, I want you to make sure the security of Beacon is secure, I don't want some asshole going after my daughters, I'll be doing my classes which I am late for one right now" Naruto said before rushing off with the two looking to Jiraiya before Jason hefted the old man onto his shoulder, walking out the room he saw Kakashi walking to them, his eyes blinking at the sight of Jiraiya.

"Uh, why is Jiraiya on your shoulder?"

"He's on our side, so don't worry Kakashi" Vlad said with a nod, getting one back from Kakashi the man sighed.

"Allies is what we need at the moment, more than ever" Kakashi said with the three splitting up, with Vlad moving to the docking bay for the airships, his Grimm pet following him happily.

Waiting patiently for another Airship to arrive, he took notice to the looks he gained from the students, resting a hand on the bat grimms head he kneeled down.

"Shhh, it's okay" Vlad said softly with the students walking away as his eyes glowed, calming the Grimm down before he sighed.

"Screw it we'll fly ourselves" Vlad said before he burst into a cloud of smoke with a demonic bat head leading it towards the city, followed closely by the Bat Grimm.

Upon landing on a rooftop, Vlad looked around his surroundings before holding his arm out with the bat Grimm landing on it.

"Let the hunt begin" Vlad said with a vicious smile spreading onto his lips as the sun began to set.

Sleeping within her teams dorm room, Ruby let her right arm hang from her top bunk with soft snores, mumbling in her sleep of cookies and marshmallows, a female figure stood beside her bed in silence, red eyes staring at the child a hand reached for the girl before touching her right cheek motherly, smiling Raven smiled genuinely as the girl snuggled into her hand.

"Momma…" Ruby mumbled in her sleep as Raven pulled her hand away from her adopted daughter she turned and saw Yang sleeping peacefully in her bed, with Blake sleeping on the top bunk, kneeling down, Raven let a lone tear fall from her eyes as she kissed Yang on the forehead.

"I'll be home soon my little dragon, mommy will always look over you" Raven said with the blonde version of her hugging her arm.

"Why'd you leave mommy" Yang said softly.

"Your father's past" Raven said to herself as she once more kissed the girls forehead, moving to the door she opened it to step out to the corridor, walking to the buildings exit she walked calmly through the campus before hearing distant laughter, following the source she hid herself at the sight of Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Jason sitting around a campfire, Jiraiya telling them about his recent bestseller that wasn't smut for once. Hearing this Raven had a small smile before hiding as Naruto stood up, making the three men turn to him with nods as the Uzumaki left for his room, vanishing in his infamous black smoke Raven had a sad smile before she went to leave, opening the red vortex she looked to where Naruto was with a smile before leaving.

Elsewhere

"Have you located the Kyūbi jinchūriki yet?" Danzo shimura questioned as he sat within a hotel room, a platoon of ROOT-nin before him kneeled down.

"Hai, Danzo-sama, we have tracked his chakra to the academy for this natiosn infestation of monsters" a man in anbu gear with a blank mask spoke with Danzo's brow furrowing.

"Prepare a team, track him down and bring him in"

"And what of his daughters, Danzo-sama?" a Root member questioned with Danzo gaining a frown.

"Bring them as well, they may prove useful in the future, because all Uzumaki have a tendency to be more powerful" Danzo said with the nin nodding before vanishing.

"Has our contact prepared for her plan of distraction?" Danzo questioned the shadows.

" **She has, though I don't trust that Roman fellow, un disciplined yet resourceful** " the dark voice spoke as a black creature peeled from the corner.

"Of course Zetsu, I understand" Danzo said with his brow furrowing once more.

"Send the jonin, time to assemble our teams for this, Vytal tournament"

The next morning

Standing beside Jason and Vlad the trio watched the atlesian military fly over the school with Naruto's helmet sitting atop his head as Konoha genin and chunin began to arrive on the school grounds, Naruto keeping a hidden glare to the Konoha teams with his arms crossed, seeing this, Jason nudged his teammates shoulder with his elbow.

"You doing alright?" Jason questioned with Naruto giving a staring genin team a glare, summoning two shotguns they took the hint and left.

" **No, I'm not** " Naruto said with his eyes following the fleeing genin he ignored the chunin staring at him a minute longer before he let out a sigh.

" **Just me being a worried parent** " Naruto said with Vlad nodding, also eying the shinobi, his grimm pet in his dorm room sleeping the day away.

Standing there calmly for a minute longer before Naruto turned and began making his way to his daughters dorm room while dispelling his helmet.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you again" a voice spoke with Naruto perking up at recognising that voice, turning Naruto smiled at seeing an adult Gaara beside a woman with Pyrrha's hairstyle only cream coloured, looking to her eyes he noticed she had the same shade as said students.

Walking up to the man the two shared a hug.

"Gaara HA, your alive!" Naruto said with the two sharing a laugh, making Vlad and Jason watch in silence.

"So this is that brother you told me of?" the woman beside him questioned with a smile, making Naruto turn to her with a bow.

"And you must be…"

"Myrrha Nikos, wife of sleeping disorder here" Myrrha said with Gaara rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I have something that can help you with that" Naruto said with a smile, a smile that broke out on Gaara's face.

Walking with the group the Konoha shinobi spoke among each other.

"Isn't that who I think it is?"

"Yeah but he looks old"

"Like veteran old"

An hour later

Sitting within the library teams RWBY and JNPR plus Emerald sat in silence, Emerald and Pyrrha sitting close to Jaune the mint haired girl would look to the younger blondes comic every so often before returning to her studies.

While team RWBy sat playing Renant the game.

Ruby looking through her cards, Weiss having no idea what to do, Yang sitting with a victorious smile, and Blake… didn't even bother playing due to her thoughts.

"Yang xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby declared while pointing to yang.

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy, the atlesian air fleet!" Ruby said before slamming a card on the table, getting a gasp from yang.

"looks like I get to fly over you Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby said with the sister pointing to Ruby accusingly.

"You fiend"

"And since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only last one turn" Ruby said with her head at the table before gasping at Yang's chuckle.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card… Giant Nevermore!" Yang declared while slamming a fist into the table, knocking over the little figurines. It was at this moment Kakashi walked into the library, and upon seeing them he approached.

"What are you two doing?" hearing him the members of team RWBY spoke.

"I don't know"

"Remnant the game" Ruby said with a smile, making Kakashi look to the table before his eyes took a mischievous glint.

"Mind if I join, I've always been a fan of strategy games" the evil joy in his voice was instantly noticed by the two sisters, watching him sit down beside Blake with a smile clearly seen behind his mask.

"Uh, ye-yeah, sure" Ruby said, going for another set of cards Blake instead handed him hers.

Making Kakashi lose his glint, replaced by a look of worry.

"Mrs belladonna, are you alright?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

Shrugging off the blunt remark Kakashi took his cards and looked them over… followed by the smile returning.

Meanwhile with team JNPR, Pyrrha was sitting excitedly while reading a book, often looking up to the entrance of the library she looked to her scroll as well before seeing Jaune reading a comic book of Xray and Vav, making her frown and pull it away and place a strategy book in its place.

Looking up they saw Sung and his friend… Neptune talking to team RWBY, with the team being utterly beaten by Kakashi who had his hands behind his hand happily, looking to the two every so often to speak.

It was at this moment that Naruto and a familiar red headed man stepped into the library, making Pyrrha smile brightly as she was suddenly tackling Gaara into a hug, laughing at his daughter the man hugged her back.

"How are you Pyrrha?" Gaara questioned his daughter with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I knew she reminded me of someone" Naruto muttered to himself before being hugged by a crying Ruby.

"Ruby whats wrong?" Naruto questioned fatherly before she pointed to Kakashi.

"He beat me in a game!" Hearing his youngest daughter cry out the two sweat dropped, heck even Gaara sweat dropped at the sight of Ruby going limp like she was dead, making Naruto chuckle as he lifted the girl up effortlessly, seeing Blake leaving he grew worried for the hidden Faunus.

"Oh, I have to go bye dad" kissing his cheek the girl went to run until Naruto held her cloak, confusing her until he gestured to her board game.

"Oh right, sorry" letting his youngest daughter pack up her board game she hugged his wasit before leaving to catch up to her team.

"She… seems to take after you slightly" Gaara said with a shrug, making Naruto turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Quiet you" Naruto said with a smile before he looked to Pyrrha.

"Mrs Nikos, your mother is at your dormitory, you father and I were just about to get you so she doesn't panic" Naruto said with Pyrrha paling, grabbing her teammates and father, the five were gone in a second.

Leaving Naruto in the library before he chuckled, turning to leave he stopped as his scroll buzzed.

Looking to the contact it showed Jason.

"Jason, any news about the people from Mistral, Vacuo and Mantle?" Naruto questioned as he left the building.

"Yeah, two to be precise, both have the same grades, no sick days or late homework hand ins" the Voorhees ascendant said with naruto's eyes anrrowing.

"Nothing from Konoha?"

"None at the moment, but the two I noticed have got my attention in a bad way" Jason said, making naruto's scroll beep twice, telling him of two students Jason spoke of, looking to it he was greeted by a teen with silvery gray eyes and hair while the other showed a girl looking far too old to be a student, narrowing his eyes at the image of the female he took in her appearance.

ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, the woman just screamed evi genius, just on the attractive side of evil. Looking from the woman Jason spoke.

"Want me to keep an eye on these two?"

"No, I'll check it out myself" Naruto said before his partner nodded and hung up, allowing Naruto to look up just in time to pull a Matrix Neo and lean back to avoid a hug tackle by his last teammate, Lucien who at the moment was becoming well acquainted with the floor before standing up and being hugged by Naruto.

"Lucien, where the hell have you been!?" Naruto cheered as the two shared a laugh.

"I couldn't help but enjoy the scenery and the odd people running around Vale, so I followed one and beat the crap out of these White Fang fellows, one called me traitor because I was a Faunus" Lucien said before the two chuckled.

"So, what's this I hear about ol' Jason and two suspicious persons?" Lucien questioned with Naruto's scroll in his hands, making the blonde sigh as he snapped his fingers with his scroll reappearing in his hand, turning to Lucien the two nodded, Lucien having seen the images.

"So, whose being the good cop?" the only question coming out of Lucien's mouth as he followed Naruto


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

close shaves

upon being called for an interview with one of the professors here, Cinder Fall and Mercury Black were nervous as they sat within the room with one mirror.

Looking around in silence Cinder would have scoffed at the interior if not for the man before her sitting in silence.

"I may just be paranoid, but the fact you both got the same grades is very… unusual, care to explain this to me?" Lucien questioned with a calm voice, with Cinder looking to him with indifference before she heard a growl from behind her, turning in shock she saw Naruto in his helmet and coat glaring at both her and Mercury with his arms crossed.

" **I suggest answering the question** " Naruto said with an empty voice that promised pain if the two didn't cooperate.

Looking to one another Cinder spoke

"I didn't know we had the same grades" Cinder said with the voice of a freshmen, with Naruto Narrowing his eyes at sensing her lie.

"I'm not stalking her or anything" Mercury said with his hands raised with Naruto looking to the son of an assassin in silence.

"Hard to take that seriously from a son of an assassin that we've fought more then once" Lucien said with Mercury gulping as Naruto chuckled darkly.

" **He had a grudge against me every time** " Naruto said with an evil tone, making Mercury scoff.

"He always was a man for grudges" Mercury said to himself with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Father trouble?"

"Daddy issues"

Sighing at getting no where Naruto placed a hand on their shoulders, Mercury tensing while the woman in disguise not even reacting until he squeezed, making her groan in pain as he lowered his head to their level.

" **You may be guests in this academy, but be warned if I catch either of you doing anything to disrupt this peace, you'll both lose a hand… or eye** " Naruto said with his grip increasing the on the woman's shoulder, which was indicated by her grabbing onto his wrists in pain before he released her. Stepping around the table Naruto kept an even glare on the two, more so on the woman he summoned a Kunai he stabbed into the table, with Lucien not even flinching.

All he had was a smile promising great pain as his features began to change slightly, making him look more muscular, watching the man's bottom jaw jut out with his lower canines growing, Mercury gulped at the wolf Faunus growling.

"Your probably asking which ones the good cop… this is him on a good day" Lucien said as Naruto kept a glare to the woman, reaching into his coat he held an arrow before the woman's eyes nearly widened at recognising the arrow before she looked up to see Naruto's blue orbs staring at her calmly before leaving with Lucien, who reverted back to his original state.

Leaving Cnder fall and her follower the teen fell unconscious on the table while Cinder stared at the arrow before her.

Walking out of the building Lucien and Naruto both let out a sigh as Lucien fell onto a bench with Naruto leaning against it.

Looking forward with his helmet still on Naruto dropped his head before standing up and sitting beside Lucien.

"So, when can I meet these pups of yours?" Lucien questioned with Naruto looking to the man before chuckling.

"Afterwards, I have a class to run" Naruto said before standing up, walking away he left Lucien on the bench before said wolf Faunus sat up and began walking through the premises to explore.

Only for a duo of students to catch his eye on the side of a building, one a monkey Faunus and the second a blue haired teen, narrowing his eyes in curiosity as he approached the wall the wolf Faunus looked around before leaping up the building wall, latching on with claws fit for a Beowolf the man suddenly hung beside the blue haired teen who screamed like a girl at the sight of him.

Holding his ears at the high pitched scream Lucien held on tightly with a Groan.

"ARGh, Monty who the hell gave birth to a whiny twit like you" Lucien groaned as he climbed into the room weakly, lying on the ground he sat up to see the five other students, seeing Yang and Ruby he recognised their scents with Naruto's.

"I take it you two are my friends pups?"

"You mean dad, uh, yeah"

"No way your Lucien Wolfblood!" Ruby said with a fan girlish cheer as the wolf Faunus stood up.

"So I have admirers, just great as long as I don't have a fan club" Lucien said before going serious.

"So, judging by the serious get up and looks of scheming I have the reason to believe you all are planning on doing something dangerous… mind if I tag along?" Lucien said with the girls looking to one another before Ruby spoke.

"Uh, sorry Mr Wolfblood but we were hoping to keep it as a team mission"

"None sense, every mission and team should have a back up, Your father and I learnt that by beating the shit out of thugs on our first mission" Lucien said with a wolfish grin.

"And plus you also let us join" Neptune said from the windowsill in a matter of factly tone, making Ruby sigh.

"Alright, what's the plan since I forced myself into this mess?" Lucien questioned with a smirk as he was told the plan, making him rub his chin in thought as he went over the plan.

"All of it seems well planned out, with the Schnee as a bonus and an ex-White Fang member it should go off without a hitch, I'll go with the other two Faunus" Lucien said with the teams nodding, with Weiss begrudgingly being pulled away by Ruby followed by Yang and Neptune leaving and Blake and Sun with the adult Faunus who turned with a smirk, bringing out a scroll to show Naruto's contact on call, making the two pale at the skull visage with blue orbs.

"I'll meet you three at the location, don't be late" the call ended with Lucien pocketing the scroll with Blake paling further.

"Oh don't look all doom and gloom, Naruto knew of this even before the plan" Lucien said as he began to leave the room, turning he spoke.

"You two green horns coming or not?"

With that the three left to the location which was in the lower region of Vale, with Lucien snorting at smelling something foul in the air.

"God damn sensitive nose" Lucien said as he ran on the rooftop on all fours, with Blake and Sung Following with his two pets, Chop and Chomp, with the unpleasant greeting of Blake being licked on the face by Chop and Chomp trying to bite Sung's tail.

Stopping on a rooftop with the shattered moon above Lucien sniffed the air for a scent with his two grimm guard dogs doing the same before Chomp let out a happy bark/growl as Naruto appeared beside Lucien from his teleport.

Looking to Blake and Sung he spoke.

" **You should have told me this beforehand, with my old home hunting me down I feared they would go after Yang or Ruby** " Naruto said as he approached Blake who was nailed to the spot in fear, looking up to the scary visage of the skull Naruto's red orbs were replaced by blue. His deep voice changing to a softer one.

"I don't want to see my only bloodline stolen from me, nor do I want to see their friends hurt or worse, the next time this happens, please, tell me and We'll help" Naruto said with Blake nodding sadly, before feeling her left shoulder lightly tapped.

" **Chin up, no room for doom and gloom** " Naruto said as he stood beside Lucien who pointed to an alleyway, seeing a man standing at a door, obviously a Faunus as he led two others inside.

"Belladonna, is this one of the recruiting buildings?" Naruto questioned as the Cat Faunus stood beside him.

"Yes, this is one of them" Blake said before the three Faunus dropped down to the street unnoticed, looking up they saw Naruto leap onto the other side of the street with the two Beowolf following in silence.

"He seems happy" Lucien said with a grin as the three walked into the alleyway, making the Faunus look to them, recognising Blake he went to yell in alarm until an axe imbedded itself in his head, startling Blake as Lucien tore the axe out of his fellow faunus' head with glee, looking through his pockets the wolf faunus tossed masks to the two.

"Why did you do that?" Blake questioned with Lucien speaking calmly.

"I recognise the scent of a rapist and molester" was his only reply as he put on a hood, showing it to have a Beowolf mask on the top, with Lucien looking through the eye holes.

"Wait three minutes after I walk in, then follow" Lucien said before walking into the building, which was furnished like a warehouse form within, following the two Faunus before them he took notice to a White Fang grunt gesturing for them to the left.

"New recruits, keep to the right" following the Faunus' instructions Lucien sniffed the air every so often before catching the scent of a human, one that didn't match Naruto's.

'So it's true, the white Fang are working with that lady' Lucien thought to himself as he stood within the crowd of Faunus, looking up to the rooftop slightly he saw Naruto and his guard dogs watching in silence, with Chop keeping his mouth shut while Chomp panted.

Looking to the left to the members of the White Fang Lucien had to hold back a scoff at their attire, looking to the symbol he scowled, looking to his right wrist where a tattoo of his symbol sat, only the wolf was howling with four claw marks running through.

"Bastards stole my idea" Lucien growled as he glared to the insignia, startling those close to him before they heard a Lieutenant speaking.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours" the Lieutenant said with Lucien and Naruto growling at the sight of Roman Torchwick.

"I assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long" the Lieutenant said with Lucien letting out a boisterous laugh of mockery.

"I thought you were fighting humans not joining them" Lucien said with the crowd yelling in agreement.

Looking to the back of the stage Naruto smirked as Neo winked up to him, getting a two fingered salute from the blonde she went into her business persona.

"What's a human doing here?" a Deer Faunus questioned with the woman scowling before Lucien placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him to get a shake of his head.

"I'm glad you asked, Deer-y. Now I'll be the first to admit: Humans… are the worst, case and point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet… killed…" Roman said with Naruto rolling his eyes, moving to a position above Roman he signalled the Beowolf to hang back above Lucien.

"… But… I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy… the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government… Military… even the schools! They're all to blame for your lot in life. And their all pests that need to be delt with… fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offence to any rodents in the room!" Roman said with Lucien chuckling, making the Deer Faunus turn to him with a frown as he looked up, making her look up to see Naruto standing there in silence, snapping his fingers the curtain behind Roman fell to reveal…

"As some of you may have heard, this right here,is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they… hit the shelves. Now, many of your "Brothers" have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, That's fine… but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in… this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Roman said with Naruto scoffing as his eyes glowed red.

Dropping down in front of Roman, the entire building went silent as the hidden Blonde looked up with his head tilted, walking forward Lucien jumped to his side with a Grin, sooner joined by his two beowolf that snarled hungrily.

" **Tell me Roman, is it you playing on the fears and hopes of these people, or is it the manipulative voice of your White fang partner telling** _ **you**_ **what to do** " Naruto questioned with the man stepping back at the sight of the skull he scowled as the Lieutenant stepped forward.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here with a traitor, human!" instead of the silence he was expecting the Faunus instead gained a dark chuckle from Naruto as Lucien smirked withhis arms crossed.

" **Faunus… Human… such pointless names to give me when I've been treated as something worse in my old home, A demon my old caretakers called me, a dark reminder my comrades called me… a weak fool my teammates called me before I came here, what your doing is upsetting the balance that has kept the Grimm at bay for generations, and using these innocent souls as cannon fodder is making me question if you're a man of a coward, this is my message to you all, would you rather die pointless deaths in the name of a greedy man, or will you live and remain with your families. Ask yourself if its worth it to be respected from fear then love** " hearing his words, the Faunus there to join looked down in thought, with Naruto freezing at sensing Chakra right behind him, turning he was met by four Jonin from Konoha.

"By order of Shimura Danzo, you are to be arrested and taken back to Konoha demon!" A Jonin snarled as they all glared at Naruto and Lucien, whose appearance became more wolf like, slouched forward with his legs changing, the Wolf Faunus stood there as the Wolfman.

 **( I mean the wolfman from movie from 2016 I think or was it 15, anyway carry on)**

Snarling like a beast Lucien crouched low beside Naruto, who stared at the Jonin before seeing Blake and Sung jump to his side, weapons at the ready to fight, looking to the Jonin he saw Roman climb into the suit hastily with Neo nowhere in sight, spying the power box to the building he tilted his head before in a flash his left hand was aimed with a desert eagle in his grip with a smoking barrel and the lights going out

" **Blake, Sun, Lucien, get to the window, these four are** _ **mine**_!" Naruto said as his vision easily adjust to the dark, making the Shinobi look around in alarm as he rushed forward, holding a swirling ball of Chakra in hand Naruto held the back of ones head and shoved the Rasengan into the man's head the poor man was killed as his head was torn to shreds, leaving the corpse Naruto turned and made short work of the other shinobi, shooting them all in the head as his Faunus comrades dashed to the window, turning to the powering up Paladin, Naruto's red orbs took a tired look as he dispelled his handgun. Before turning to a stillalive Shinobi, shocking Naruto as he gurgled.

"You may have killed us, but those after your two spawn will succeed" glaring at the man he turned back to the Paladin with a sigh.

" **Well, hope you put up a decent fight** " Naruto said before being sent flying through the window after the three Faunus, flying over the buildings until he crashed into a wall Naruto stood up with a shrug as he saw the three Faunus run by him on the rooftop, teleporting after them he caught up with ease, looking behind him he saw the Paladin with Torchwick in it.

"Great, just my night" Naruto said as he ran beside a werewolf Lucien who had Chop and Chomp at his sides.

Jumping onto a busy highway with the Paladin easily keeping up with them, Naruto turned with two shotguns in hand, firing at the mech he jumped to another car, looking to the mech he saw Yang and Neptune coming up behind it, with his keens eyes catching the cut on yang's right sleeve his eyes glowed in fury, as he fired more with greater force, looking behind himahead he turned around to see Sung and Neptune flying over the edge, making him worry before seeing Sung and Neptune grab onto a street lamp, sighing the father went to fire more before seeing Weiss freeze the road, tripping the mech off the edge Naruto followed suit by leaping off the car, souring through the air he landed on a support beam, seeing Ruby he sighed in relief at seeing her with her team he leaped to their side with Lucien nowhere in sight, making Naruto groan at knowing where that man would go.

"Dad?" hearing Ruby the man nodded to them before dropping his shotguns that dispelled themselves, reaching into his coat and bringing out two more he aimed them at the Paladin.

"Girls, let dad have a few words with the bad man" Naruto said as Lucien landed above with a guttural howl to the moon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Holdin in the rage

Watching from the highway above for an opening Lucien's eyes glowed with focus as Naruto firing shotgun shells at the Mech which responded in kind, impacting on the shield he had the two were circling around each other until Lucien spotted an opening

Leaping at the Paladin Lucien landed and bit down on a circuitry the paladin moved around erratically as the wolf Faunus grunted and snarled as he moved over the mech, clawing and biting any wires and such that looked important, seeing a laser sensor at the front he tore it off and looked through the window, seeing Roman the wolf Faunus let out a gurgled roar before moving to the roof of the mech until he was grabbed and thrown, flying in the air Lucien embraced for the pain until he was caught by Naruto, moving him into a position to land beside him the two nodded.

Turning to the Paladin Naruto replaced his shotguns with a large anti tank rifle he held it like a minigun.

" **I'll aim for the legs, take its arms**!" Naruto said with Lucien letting out an excited growl before dropping onto all four, moving to the right Naruto fired the large weapon as he stepped forward, ignoring the recoil as the Paladin was sent stumbling on its feet, followed by Lucien running and leap onto its back he bit down at the limbs, taking a large chunk out he resorted to tearing it apart with his claws, letting out a roar Chop and Chomp landed on the right arm, following his lead the tore the limb off just as Lucien slammed the left arm onto the Paladin, denting thecontrol pit Roman was in a final shot from Naruto sent the Paladin into pieces, with Roman flying out before jumping to his feet, pointing to Naruto he yelled.

"You are way unhinged!" Roman yelled as Naruto

" **What do you expect from a man whose lost his childhood** " Naruto said with his arms outstretched in a "Come at me Bro" manner, making Roman scowl before looking up as a rope landed before him, making Naruto's eyes widen as the criminal grabbed on and yelled up.

"Fly, get me away from here!" Roman yelled with the Uzumaki taking aim as the criminal went souring after the Bullhead, losing sight of the man Naruto growled before turning to team RWBY, who all at the moment stared at him in shock before both Ruby and Yang cheered.

"Go dad"

"Yeah, that's how we do it!"

"What do you eat?" Weiss questioned with the Blonde chuckling, before he froze at feeling of being watched, looking around Naruto caught the glimpse of someone ducking out of sight in the distance, making Naruto's red orbs narrow before turning to the four.

"Hey, where's Sung and Neptune?"

The next morning

Standing within his class with his semblances coat on Naruto watched team CRDL face off against Pyrrha, walking around the arena in silence he spoke.

"Come on you four put some effort into it, she's mopping the floor with you cowards!" Naruto declared with the male team letting out sad excuses of war cries, with Naruto instinctually duck under a flying Russel and Dove, the guest Genin watching with awe as the red headed warrior floored the team with equal ease, seeing Cardin flying to him Naruto caught the teen by the collar before dropping him without care, leaving Pyrrha on the arena he spoke.

"Well done Mrs Nikos, your mother and father are proud of you" Naruto said with a nod, gaining one of respect back from the girl she returned to her seat, allowing Naruto to let the medics carry team CRDL out, walking onto the mile of the arena he spoke.

"Who else wants to try a team Vs team match?" Naruto questioned with a smile, looking among those of vale his attention went to a team from Konoha, girl with a bored look in her eyes Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone else?" Naruto questioned while looking to the Remnant locals, before his eyes narrowed at seeing Mercury raise a hand.

"Can I have a go at you?" the teen questioned with Naruto smirking, looking to the Konoha chunin she shrugged and dropped her hand.

"Mr Black, come to the arena" Naruto said with the teen nodding and jumping onto the arena, turning to Naruto he ducked at the sight of a shotgun aimed at him, not even bothering to fire Naruto spoke.

"Good, you have reflexes worthy of a Huntsmen, but do you have the discipline and drive" Naruto said before replacing his shotgun, cracking his knuckles Naruto had an evil glint in his eyes that flashed red for a second.

"Come at me with the intent to kill" Naruto said as he stood with his hands behind his back, making Mercury scowl and rush forward, moving at a remarkable speed, Naruto easily kept up with him, jumping with a spin kick Naruto's right hand shot up and forced the kick upward, forcing the teen to flip upside down before feeling a kick connect with his back, sending him flying he looked up with a glare that Naruto responded with a mischievous smile, looking to Kakashi who stood at the side of the room the man nodded with a knowing smile as Mercury rushed forward at Naruto again, who crouched low the teen swung a foot out, hitting Naruto's head the man went poof, confusing the class before a feeling of awkward dread filled the room as Naruto stood crouched behind Mercury with his hands held together with his index fingers pointed upward.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto declared while thrusting his hands forward, making the entire class go silent before a unmanly scream echoed as Mercury was sent flying while holding his ass, flying so far he was imbedded into the wall with a small wheeze fleeing from his mouth, all the while Kakashi and Naruto shared a laugh, with Naruto hitting the ground while the mortified students looked between the scary serious professor and the horrified student the Uzumaki stood up straight in seriousness.

"Gotta keep an eye on your surroundings" Naruto said as Cinder Fall had a awkward blush on her cheeks, seeing the Blonde smile had her narrowing her eyes as his eyes went to her, making her flinch at feeling like an animal being watched by a predator, walking to the side of the arena Naruto looked up as the bell rang while the medics took Mercury away while trying to avoid laughing themselves.

"So, shall we check on your patient?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto nodded, walking beside the man he spoke.

"I thought she'd still be in that coma" Naruto said as they left the building making their way to Ozpin's office they stepped into the elevator, but instead of going up, they went down.

"Well it's thanks to you and Jiraiya in speeding up her recovery" Kakashi said before the elevator door opened to show Glynda standing beside an awake Amber Autumn, turning to the man she nodded as Jiraiya looked over her medical records with a serious gaze.

"Signs are normal, no signs of passing out of strain, everything looks recovered, all that needs to be fixed is the maiden power" Jiraiya said with Amber looking down, making Naruto see where this was going before smiling inwardly.

"Glynda, any idea on how to return her power?" Naruto questioned with the female blonde looking to him with a look of thought.

"Two ways I can guess, one would be the way she nearly lost them in the first place, the second would be for the old fashion way"

"Which is?" Kakashi questioned with a raised eyebrow before looking to Naruto

"Killing the one who currently has them" Naruto said with his eyes glowing red.

"Doing that now would make Konoha suspicious of a missing student, we don't want them to come after you" Kakashi said with a sigh, making Naruto groan in annoyance.

Meanwhile

Stepping off a Bullhead a man in a cloak looked at the students of Beacon with a bored look in his eyes, ignoring the genin team following him he walked forward to a student who looked at him in confusion.

"Where can I find Uzumaki Naruto?" the man demanded with the girl raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, professor Uzumaki is within Headmaster Ozpin's office, the building right there" the girl said before being moved aside rudely.

"Hey, a little hint of politeness would've gotten you more ass hole" Emerald yelled at the man who ignored her as he stalked to the tower.

Not noticing Emerald look into a wallet with a lot of money in it.

With Vlad following him with a stare from a building he recognised the Uchiha clan symbol from Naruto's drawings.

Picking up his scroll he called Naruto before looking up to see blank masked ANBU landing behind him, making him sigh as he sent a text to Naruto he pocketed his scroll with a sigh.

"So, which one of you wants to go first?" Vlad questioned with the shinobi unsheathing tanto's.

"The silent type huh, very well then" Vlad said before moving at such speeds the shinobi were dead before they could even react, all suffering from wounds at the neck, reappearing with a bloodied mouth Vlad sighed.

"So that guys name is Sasuke Uchiha, figured much" Vlad said before feeling the ground shake, looking to the court yard below he saw the Uchiha skidding away from a furious Naruto.

Walking after Sasuke Naruto had a glare directly to the adult Uchiha who held a katan in his hands.

"Lucky hit, Dobe!" Sasuke growled

" **No, you were just too slow to see the hit, all three of them** " Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles, letting out an evil chuckle.

"So what's with the look Dobe, finally admitted you look ugly"

" **You can shut up now, all I want is to smack you down like I did all those years ago** " Naruto said before teleporting, startling Sasuke as the Uzumaki stood behind him with his arms crossed before punching the Uchiha's left leg from beneath him, lifting the bastard off his feet Naruto sent an elbow into his chest, walking forward he turned to the Uchiha as Students began to watch in surprise with the Genin and Chunin, who stared at the Uchiha in shock.

" **What, is that all the hits you can take, come one Uchiha, show me who this better is, because clearly, it isn't you** " Naruto said with a gesture to the Uchiha before him, watching the infuriated man he went through hands signs for a Jutsu, with Naruto stopping him.

" **I don't think so** " Naruto said before the two vanished into black smoke, reappearing with a shockwave that startled the students they looked up to see the Uchiha flying into a building, with Naruto appearing before him with a knee colliding with his face, followed by the two teleporting once again with Naruto choke slamming the man into the ground before throwing him forward, following his old teammate Via teleport the Uzumaki appeared ahead of the Uchiha with a Rasengan in hand, watching Sasuke skidding to him he moved forward with the Jutsu colliding with Sasuke's stomach.

Throwing him back the Uchiha spun rapidly before landing on his feet with his sharingan shown to Naruto with a scowl, and judging by the laxed body posture the blonde was in, he wasn't even taking this fight seriously, scowling Sasuke's left eye began to bleed as a purple ribcage appeared around him.

Making Naruto look at it with a small look of amusement before vanishing, startling Sasuke as he stood within the ribcage with him before being punched in the gut, and then spin kicked away with the Susanoo shattering.

" **What the hell is this, what happened to you Uchiha, you were the top of our class and now look at you, pathetic** " Naruto said with a gesture to the coughing Uchiha.

" **Don't tell me you haven't learned anything since Kakashi was thrown to the wolves, Sakura I can understand cause she's a failure but you, your weaker then me now** "

"SHUT UP, Amaterasu!" Sasuke roared before glaring at Naruto, who was suddenly covered in black flames, not even acknowledging the flames his coat and skull however took on another appearance, with the black flames fusing with his skull, the flames on his jacket beginning to look like fabric flowing in water as the Uzumaki approached the stunned Uchiha, looking to his hand Naruto raised an eyebrow while moving his arm.

" **Hmm, interesting** " Naruto said as Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated, looking up to Naruto who stood over him, dispelling his coat and skull the flames followed suit with the Uchiha gawking in alarm as a foot was planted on his chest.

"Let this be known, you are guests at this school, if you so far as harm one of them, I will tear off your arms and shoot off your legs up to the knees" Naruto said with a Shotgun appearing in his right hand, aiming it between the Uchiha's eyes the shotgun vanished as Naruto stepped off to walk away.

Making Sasuke scowl as he stood up shakily with his right hand sparking with electricity, rushing at the back of Naruto Ruby yelled from the crowd.

"DAD!" hearing his youngest yell in warning he turned to Sasuke in time to turn and feel the hand stab him in the side, making the crowd gasp and Ruby cry as Naruto held the Uchiha's wrist before letting out a chuckle, looking up he sent a right hook into Sasuke that knocked his front teeth out, followed by the hand Naruto held a hand over the gaping hole as Ruby ran to his side, tears falling from her eyes as the Uzumaki fell to one knee before forcing himself to stand, Kurama's chakra already at work healing it.

"You've got a lot of Nerve doing that in front of my daughter!" Naruto growled as Sasuke stood up, a weak smile over his lips that showed his teeth missing, staring at them in delusional victory he looked to Ruby.

"So a Dobe gave birth to a girl, where's the mother, left a failure with a failure" Sasuke said with a sudden feeling of dread as Naruto smirked evilly as he looked behind the smug bastard, turning the Uchiha's eyes widened at seeing Jason behind him with his arms crossed… and the mask over his face. Somehow hearing a Shh shh shh, ahh ahh ahh echo in the air before being brutally knocked out by a right hook to the face, leaving a loud crack of breaking bone in the air the Uchiha had a quickly forming black eye that covered nearly half his face.

"Rule one when around me, never insult my friends or his kids" Jason said as Naruto was helped up by Ruby, holding his hip he looked at it to see his aura and Kurama's chakra near finished in healing, but unlike the one on his chest, this one showed signs of no scar.

"Call the police, I want him out of here and away from my kids" Naruto said with Jason nodding, leaning down and grabbing the man's right ankle he crushed it with a pained groan escaping Sasuke's lips at feeling his ankle broken just now, walking away with the unconscious Uchiha in tow Ruby began to help her father to the medical rooms, even though he protested he couldn't resist the same trick the girl inherited from her mother… the puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly appearing on the girl's shoulders Kurama spoke.

"Even I can't resist such adorableness" the Kyūbi said with the two sharing a laugh before Naruto spoke to Ruby.

"So, I hear your team is planning a dance, mind if I ask how you planned this without me finding out until now" Naruto said with the girl chuckling nervously.

"We were planning to surprise you to be honest due to it being October 10th the day after" Ruby said with the father of the girl smiling softly.

"Thank you Ruby, it means a lot to me" Naruto said softly with the girl smiling a smile only he could muster.

Smiling back to her the two entered the building where the medical rooms resided in, and also where Glynda and Yang stood, with his second daughter running to him in worry at seeing the blood on his hands and side.

"Dad are you alright, where's the bastard that did this, why are you both smiling?" Yang questioned before being brought into a hug by the man.

"I'm smiling because you both wanted to celebrate my birthday" Naruto said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the three smiled softly before laughing softly.

"We asked Kakashi about your birthday and… he told us that you never had one like a normal kid so, we're deciding to give you an early birthday, Blake and Weiss are helping set it up in the Ballroom"

"As well as me" Glynda said as she began to lead them into a room to check on Naruto, letting the man remove his shirt she looked It over for any wounds she raised an eyebrow.

"Seems you healed quick, even by normal standards"

"Thanks to me!" Kurama said with the two blonde turning to him with a smile.

"And thanks to you Kurama" standing their calmly while running a hand over where the wound was she smiled softly as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, you best be off, the girls and I still need to set up this dance for the school" Glynda said before leaning to Naruto's head.

"You also get a special gift tonight" Glynda whispered with Naruto chuckling as the girls left, allowing him to put his shirt back on he rolled his shoulders before Vlad entered the room.

"Seems this Danzo really wants to track you down" Vlad said with the Uzumaki sighing.

"I am really tempted to just find him and beat him senseless" Naruto said before Vlad spoke.

"You'll have to cross the ocean to get to him then, he's returned to the elemental nations" Vlad said with Naruto sighing as he left the room, ignoring the dreamy looks he was getting from the female nurses the Bat Faunus followed beside his team leader.

"So, Lucien has a girl now?" Vlad said with Naruto turning to him with surprise.

"He neglected to tell me that last night" Naruto said with a sigh as they stepped out of the building, with Naruto looking to the right to see Ino running to him in worry.

"Naruto are you alright?" Ino questioned with Vlad raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be walking if I wasn't, but I have to ask how Sasuke got here?"

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves" Ino said with a shrug, looking to Naruto in genuine confusion Naruto sighed before perking up at a bell.

"I have to get to my class, Vlad give her a tour if you want" with that Naruto vanished into his black smoke, leaving the two alone with the Faunus turning to the blinking blonde before he gestured.

"I've already had a tour" Ino said with Vlad's arm dropping to his side awkwardly.

"Naruto you god damn bastard trying to get me another girl" Vlad said with a sigh before leading Ino to the bullheads.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Standing in the ballroom in a suit, Naruto couldn't help but smile as students wished him a good night, with Glynda beside him with a smile, she wore an elegant dressed that reached to her ankles the female blonde held onto his right arm softly with Naruto smiling as Jason and Lucien stood at a corner trying to take off the ties while Vlad simply sat drinking wine, the only one drinking it due to him being the only one to bring his own, with Lucien trying to take it from him every time, only to be swatted away by a slap, looking to the left Ozpin stood speaking with Ruby, the headmaster raising a cup of punch the blonde nodded in return, looking to the left he saw Ironwood approaching with a smile.

"I never knew you celebrated your birthday, Uzumaki" Ironwood said with the two blonde smiling.

"I never really had a thought of it, my two daughters thought of it for me" Naruto said with a smile as Ruby waved to him as Ozpin left, leaving Kakashi in his place as Jiraiya sat with Vlad, being able to have a drink of wine that made Jason hold Lucien back while Angela giggled on her own chair.

It was half an hour later in mid drink did Naruto choke at the sight of Jaune in a white dress dancing with his team, making Lucien and Jason burst out into laughter as the entire room sooner joined in on the dance, with Vlad smiling as he went to drink before freezing, focusing his ears were now facing towards Mercury as he stood on the second floor balcony.

"How long do I have?" hearing a voice from a radio Vlad turned to the teen with his shades shining with his eyes glowing.

Watching the teen speak to no one.

"We should probably be home by midnight to be safe" seeing the voice match his lip movement Vlad narrowed his eyes.

"I'll keep my eye on the clock" hearing the sultry voice on the other end Vlad began to look around for the voices owner, walking among the crowd with fluidity to his steps and movement, he came up empty handed before looking outside to see Ruby, worrying for his friends daughter he went to ask what was wrong before he caught sight of a figure on the rooftops.

Walking forward Vlad stepped by Ruby who flinched at his silent steps.

"Ruby, tell your father, I'll go after the obviously bad guy" Vlad said before leaving in his bat form, leaving Ruby to herself before running inside.

Catching up with the woman in seconds Vlad stayed to the sky as she ran on the rooftops, moving towards the CCT he watched her knock the first guard out and hide his body, landing after she went inside Vlad checked on the guard who mumbled weird shit in his forced sleep the Faunus went to follow, walking inside just in time to see the elevator close with the woman smiling, cursing Vlad ran outside and flew to the top, landing on the wall the Faunus reformed himself with a bow and arrow on his back.

Dropping to the ground he ducked under a computer terminal in silence.

"Hmm… that's handy" followed by the clicking of a deactivating scroll Vlad listened to her footsteps while remaining completely still before hearing buttons and technical sounds being used the Faunus stood up in silence as the woman stood at the terminal, preparing his bow and fire dust tipped arrow he stood in silence.

"A party guest is leaving" hearing a female voice, Vlad frowned at not recognising the voice he stayed still.

"Which one?"

"Ironwood"

"I guess the general has had enough fun for one night" Mercury's voice said with Vlad letting the arrow fly into the terminal, startling the woman who turned with a scowl as the terminal sparked, reaching for a hard drive her hand was missed by another arrow, but her hard drive destroyed.

"Even if you do escape, I'll have that data on your scroll in quarantine, the fun fact about arrows, if made correctly you can have a disguised USB that sends data to ones scroll" Vlad said while bringing out his own scroll, showing a queen symbol in a quarantine box.

"All while destroying the original" Vlad said with a rare grin spreading over his lips, showing his canines that the woman took notice of.

"Impossible, you vampire bats should be extinct" the woman said with Vlad raising an eyebrow behind his shades, lowering them his eyes finally felt the fresh air, staring into them the woman paled at the maturity they held.

Slitted eyes with dots on each side of it Vlad's glowed crimson with boredom.

Before he looked to the elevator door opening, stepping out with large heavy steps, Jason held his ancestors machete in his right hand, purple eyes staring at the woman through his hockey mask in silence she paled while stepping back to a corner, looking to the vampire bat Faunus walking through a terminal like a ghost and Jason tearing one out the ground and throw it over his shoulder the two stood in the way of her exits.

"Back up would be appreciated right now" Cinder Fall muttered into a radio, with Jason stepping forward until a Kunai lodged itself in his neck, making him stumble for a minute as a hand snaked around it, turning Vlad fired an arrow at one of the Shinobi with blank masks, nailing one in the head, Vlad felt himself shoved as Cinder ran ahead, seeing her Vlad fired an arrow at her fleeing form, only managing to scrape her left arm as the shinobi rushed at the two, with Jason throwing the Kunai at the one who threw it at him he saw his machete on the ground, punching his hands together he began to be covered by a mist shimmer.

"Relentless assault" the friendly brute declared his semblances activation with his scar healing, kicking his machete into his hand the man mercilessly struck a man in two, followed by the next being torn in half he grabbed a third by the head with his Machete raised, swinging down the shinobi gurgled in agony as he was struck three times before being cut in two, leaving half the torso and head in Jason's grip he turned to Vlad who had his mouth biting down onto a man's neck, showing his face slightly narrower than before, his nose was deformed, almost animalistic before he sighed at getting a drink, with his human features returning, seeing where Cinder ran to he took notice to a spot of blood on the ground, seeing a clue and possible hint to her plans the Vampire Bat Faunus stepped to it and dabbed a finger into the spot, lifting his hand up with the blood somehow becoming a bubble that stuck to his index finger.

Stepping to his partners side Jason spoke.

"Tell us what she knows old friend" Jason said with Vlad opening the mouth to drink the blob of blood his eyes glowed at seeing her plans.

Just as Ironwood stepped out of the elevator with Naruto, Ruby and Ozpin, the Uzumaki holding two shotguns with his coat having the fiery affects still present, seeing the two Vlad stood up straight, turning to Ozpin he spoke.

"We need to talk"

The next morning

Standing with his scroll in hand with the queen symbol on it Vlad had shared his technical information with those within Ozpin's office, with ironwood becoming infuriated at the woman slipping their grasp, but not as angered as Naruto at hearing of the same ROOT-nin growled while punching a wall, leaving a dent he heard Ozpin speak.

"I had that fixed for a reason Naruto, but I can understand" Ozpin said as Ironwood finally spoke.

"They were here Ozpin, they were here" James said with Glynda speaking.

"We are very much aware of that. Thank you James" Glynda said with Vlad speaking.

"And yet we're standing here talking about it while they have a army worth of dust on a train ready, and another thing is about that Grimm hiding within mountain Glenn in sleep" Vlad said with a calm voice, making Naruto inhale softly.

"And what of the memory from the Root-nin?" Naruto questioned with Vlad turning to him.

"They're biding their time until the attack on Beacon beside the White Fang" Vlad said with Ironwood sighing tiredly.

"Are we going to do something about this or are we just going to waste more time" James said before hearing the elevator ping, turning they were greeted by Amber walking in nervously.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Ozpin questioned in worry as the Fall Maiden looked at him.

"I saw these Root-nin Naruto spoke of following me here, I… I'm starting to feel panicked" Amber said with Naruto looking at her in worry before his eyes went into those of thinking.

"You know, we can send her to patch where Han and Roshi are with Fu" Naruto said with the six turning to him.

"If it helps Amber stay safe, then I'll allow it" Ozpin said with the woman smiling thankfully.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk with my daughters, especially Ruby who told me about wanting to help with the situation"

"They're as stubborn as you are, not taking no for an answer" James said as the man walked to the elevator, getting a half hearted bird in return with James chuckling softly.

Following after him Jason and Vlad stood in the elevator with Vlad putting his shades back on, his eyes no longer being able to stand the bright lights.

Standing in silence Jason spoke.

"So, want us to come with as extra protection for your daughters team?"

"If you want" Naruto said with a knowing smile spreading on the three's faces.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheatre?" hearing Glynda's voice on the announcers, Naruto and co looked among each other before Jason spoke.

"I'll look for Lucien" sighing to himself with Naruto thanking him he and Vlad made their way to the said building, walking in and standing with the other teachers, Naruto summoned his skull and coat with the fiery aspect still present, confusing Vlad who took notice.

"That's new" Vlad said with Naruto shrugging as he looked over the visiting students from the kingdoms, looking among the crowd he saw Yang and Ruby walk in front of team JNPR, seeing Ruby wave to Naruto he responded with a two fingered salute.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" Glynda said into a microphone with Naruto and his team looking to her, with Lucien sporting multiple hickeys on his neck.

Watching the headmaster step forth he inhaled before speaking.

"Today we stand together, United… Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale… Konoha, the four kingdoms of Remnant and visiting country. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. it was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where Borders fell or who traded with who… but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons. One of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Colour. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it is a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. -through diversity. As I said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exit without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing Huntsmen or huntresses on missions. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which paths you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best" Ozpin said with Naruto looking down with respect he turned to the teams looking into missions, turning to Ozpin the headmaster nodded, gaining one back he turned to his team and gestured to follow him, walking to team RWBY looking for a mission they stopped at seeing Naruto and his team.

" **You'll be shadowing us on a recon mission to quadrant five** " Naruto said with a smile forming at the excited looks his two girls gained.

Walking to the Bullhead bay, team Outcast and RWBY moved in silence, before Naruto sighed at hearing music playing from Lucien as they walked to a Bullhead, with Naruto nodding to oobleck who nodded back.

"Oobleck"

"Naruto"

With that greeting over and done with the two team entered the Bullhead. With Naruto standing up at the door he held on to the roof grip in silence.

Looking to Jason staring at his mask and Vlad aiming his sniper out the window lazily Ruby spoke.

"So, why do you wear that mask when you fight?" Ruby questioned with the large brute looking up to her from the mask, looking to it once more he spoke.

"It may look like a normal mask, but it's how its origin began that makes it a horror story" Jason said with Blake looking to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake questioned with the Voorhees ascendant chuckling softly to himself.

"To answer that I'll have to go into the original wearer, Jason Voorhees wasn't a man of honor or Valor… he was a killer out for revenge of those who killed his mother" Jason said with the four gasping before he continued.

"When he was a young boy, the children at the camp his mother worked at would always discriminate against him because of his deformation at birth, it was when he was a child the children at the camp drowned him, sparking a cold killer within his mother, Pamela Voorhees, after that when she finally fell to her premature death, her son came back from the dead to continue for her as a grown man, it was after his reign of terror he finally died for good, if only that were true as he woke up in remnant, fully alive again and not deformed, and his mothers voice no longer haunting him" Jason said with Ruby and yang looking horrified with Weiss at the man's ancestral bloodline he spoke.

"Instead of continuing what he only knew, my great grandfather saw it as an opportunity to do good instead of drown in blood, so he dedicated his new life to protect innocents instead of murder them, his son followed his thoughts and so on, until it left me, the strongest of the Jason's of my family, because like my great grandfather, I am the only one to inherit his resilience to pain, that is also how my semblance was born" Jason said with Ruby snapping out of her shock to speak her question.

"What is it called?"

"Relentless assault, because when the first Jason hunted down his victims, he was relentless about it, never giving them a minute to rest or sleep, he would hunt them down like we do Grimm" Jason said with Lucien speaking.

"My tale comes from an old urban legend from another land, they called it lycanthropy, a curse to humans that was bestowed upon them by the devil himself, at night they were forced to take the form of a wolf or wolf like creature, to humans it was a nightmare, until the last one to have the curse gave it to a poor, young Faunus… me" Lucien said with his form changing and shifting he stood panting heavily with fur growing on his body, his nose darkening to that of a canines, looking to them he spoke.

" **To you humans being part animal is a nightmare, but to us wolf Faunus… this is our heaven, our Valhalla** " Lucien said with the girls looking to Vlad who stood still before he looked up to them.

"My tale comes from a man who sacrificed his humanity to save his home and kingdom, his family more than his kingdom, because of him my species became that of norm until I was born, I was able to stay out in the day longer then most of my kind, it was because of this aspect I had to watch my own kind hunted down before me because some idiot went on a massacre for blood, but it ended with me ending him by impaling the bastard" Vlad said with a smirk, showing his canines to the girls.

"I also was more resilient to the thirst of blood" Vlad said with the girls looking to Naruto, seeing their eyes on him he sighed.

" **It'll take too long to speak it** " Naruto said sadly with the three members also having sad looks.

"In short, his childhood was short lived" Lucien said after reverting back to his normal form, looking to Naruto the members of his team had a look of sorrow.

Upon arriving to the abandoned part of the extension of Vale, the two teams disembarked with the Bullhead taking off, looking around the area Naruto looked forward with a shotgun resting on his shoulders.

"Let the hunt begin"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been a day gone by as the two teams searched the entirety of Mountain Glenn… with little results as Naruto sat awake on night watch, keeping a silenced sniper in hand he turned and saw the teams sleeping with Ruby sitting at another window with her weapon drawn in case of grimm the man turned around, looking to the ground he rested a hand on a stray dog they had found oddly enough, the jack Russell, with the canine Naruto had hoped the extra set of senses would help them, but so far the results stayed the same, letting the dog run to Ruby in silence the man heard his daughter softly giggle while petting the dog, keeping an eye out Jason had woken up and tapped the Uzumaki's shoulder, turning the man nodded to a bed roll, with Naruto sighing before standing up and going to sleep, bidding Jason good night he smiled to Ruby who smiled back.

"Good night dad"

"Good night, Ruby"

Halfan hour later

Naruto was hurriedly woken up by a frantic Yang, with the older blonde sitting up with the sleeve falling from his eyes he turned to see the others absent, looking to yang he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Yang what's wrong?"

"Ruby, she's…"

"I have her scent!" Lucien's voice cut her off in the distance, with Naruto and yang instantly running towards the voice, seeing Blake and Weiss running with them they saw the Wolf Faunus standing at a hole in the road, Crescent Rose in hand he turned to Naruto.

"She's down there, but I also smell animals" Lucien said with Naruto looking to his friend.

"Let's go" Naruto said before diving in, making the others look at one another before Jason dropped in after Naruto, followed by Vlad and Lucien the rest of team RWBY followed.

Upon landing in the underground city of Mountain Glenn, Naruto mentally kicked himself at not remembering of this part, running after Lucien Naruto sighed in relief at realising the scent was moving, but when Lucien stopped at a corner the Uzumaki stopped as the wolf Faunus held a hand up for them to stop, looking around the Corner Naruto growled at seeing Shinobi and White Fang moving supplies onto a train.

Seeing the shinobi Naruto looked among them before seeing Roman Torchwick standing before toe White Fang holding…

" **Ruby** " Naruto said too loudly, alerting a close White Fang member the teams back away with Naruto mentally punching himself with a scowl.

"What now?" Yang questioned with Naruto letting out a growl as he summoned a shotgun, turning around the corner he made the faunus gasp in shock.

" **We go loud!** " Naruto roared as he fired, moving forward he shot at a paladin with a grenade launcher, causing the machine to fall and explode, startling those in the area Roman had a look of fear before turning to the two Faunus in front of him as Naruto continued his explosive assault he turned to Roman and the train.

"Leave the brat and get on the train" Roman said as he ran to said train, leaving Ruby free as the Faunus holding her ran off, allowing the girl to turn and see Naruto and her team running to her, smiling she ran to them before gasping, looking to the train she sped to the teams.

"Ruby, thank kami your safe" Naruto said as he hugged the girl until she pushed him off of her to point to the train.

"We have to stop the train, Roman's planning something really bad" it was at the moment the sirens rang with Roman's voice.

"Get to your stations we are leaving now!" Roman said with the teams looking to the now moving train.

"Get on it!" Naruto yelled as they ran to it, team Rwby following close they jumped onto the last car with the girls being thrown onto the roof, climbing up onto the roof Naruto looked to the shinobi landing on the roof to stop them, making Naruto growl in anger as they ran to them, making Naruto aim his shotguns he fired at the shinobi with Lucien rushing forward on all fours, lunging at one and biting down on his neck the wolfman Faunus threw the corpse at another shinobi, knocking them off the side the four continued onward against the opposing shinobi until Ruby called to them.

Kicking the last ninja off Naruto turned to see Ruby at an opening hatch, moving to the panicked team with his eyes widening.

"Is that a… ?" Jason began with Naruto answering.

"A bomb, yes, quickly get to the other car detach the caboose!" Naruto said with the eight running to the next car, with Blake dropping down to sever the lock, only to blink as it dispatched on its own.

"It detached itself!" Blake yelled with Naruto gaining a thoughtful look before running to the next car, punching the opening hatch his eyes grew more worried at another bomb, moving to the next his worry became seen at another.

"They all have bombs!" Weiss yelled from ahead with the four men inhaling before turning to one another.

"GET TO THE FRONT!" Naruto yelled as they went to run, only to stop and see White Fang and Shinobi running at them.

Growling Naruto flicked his hands with the Kusanagi appearing in his right hand, before turning around at an explosion, seeing the tunnel opened to the outside, his eyes widened in fear as Grimm began to leak in.

"Get the humans!" a distant voice yelled with Naruto turning with a look of anger.

Rushing forward with Yang the brawler tripped a Faunus and followed by punching him through a hatch.

"Get inside the car and see if you can slow down the bombs, we're going to try and hold these assholes off" Lucien said with Naruto rushing forward as team RWBY dropped down below Naruto ducked with a spin, cutting five shinobi in two, Lucien leaped over him with a roar, ripping and tearing through the Faunus he was joined by a calmly walking Jason blocking and throwing anyone off, Vlad stayed back with his sniper giving covering fire.

Meanwhile

Dropping into the car, team RWBY landed calmly with Yang at the front.

"I guess this is what we trained for" Yang said as Weiss brought out dust ammunition for both Blake and Ruby.

"Here, this should help you" taking the offered ammo Ruby and Blake took it with nods, loading them in after the empty clips they went to move forward only to stop 1as the doors ahead opened to show the person they least expected to see.

"Well, it seems the demons favourite team is here" Sakura said with a smirk as Ruby and Yang glared at her.

"Go on ahead, she's mine" Yang said with the others moving past her, with Sakura staring at her calmly.

"Well, come and get me, demon offspring" Sakura said with a smirk

"Be careful Yang" Ruby called out with Sakura scowling at the girl as they left the car.

"So, you're the old girl my dad had a crush on… damn I'm glad you not my mother" Yang said with the pink-haired woman scowling.

"If that whore of a mother of yours hadn't struck me when you were a child I would've been back in Konoha with a new jinchūriki" Sakura said with Yang frowning at her.

"Excuse me?" Yang questioned with a glare to the woman before her.

Smiling evilly Sakura continued.

"I'm just saying I'm the reason your mother left you two failures, I put your father in an illusion, an illusion that made your poor little mommy look like me" Sakura said with Yang's eyes going red as she suddenly appeared before the woman with her fist in her face, making Yang fall forward as the woman poofed into smoke, turning she felt a knee collide with her stomach, followed by her being thrown away.

Standing Sakura crossed her arms she had a look of disappointment.

"Come on, that cant be all you have" Sakura said before she felt a pulse of chakra from Yang, making her blink as an orange cloak of chakra surrounded Yang, startling Sakura as she was punched in the stomach, face, and then chest, sending her flying into the next car with a Kyubi chakra enhanced Yang running after her. Seeing the pink haired bitch standing shakily Yang lunged at her with a right hook at the ready, seeing this Sakura waited before ducking, placing a tag on the girl the cloak left suddenly, leaving Yang stumbling before she felt her own face smacked, throwing her into the wall Yang went to go for another punch, only to be kicked into the wall once more, coughing she had a Kunai against her neck by an infuriated Sakura.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THE DEMONS CHAKRA!?" Sakura roared with Yang scowling.

"Call it instinct" Yang coughed out, confused herself befre punching Sakura away, making the two lunge at each other with Sakura stopping with a Tsunade punch at the ready, seeing Yang send her punch the woman barely deflected it.

Seeing the opening Sakura smirked as she punched, sending Yang to the floor dazed the woman stood over the girl with triumph as she held the Kunai in her.

"Let's see your daddy help you with a hole in your neck?" Sakura said as she prepared to stab the girls throat before she gasped as he body jerked forward, spitting blood from her mouth she looked down to see a Red Blade jutting from her chest.

"You talk too much" Raven said as she yanked her blade out of Sakura, grabbing the woman's shoulder she kicked a side down open for her to toss the dying woman into the waiting jaws of creepers, ignoring the screams from the woman as she was mauled to death the woman turned to her daughter to see her staring at her in surprise, seeing the girl staring at her Raven tried to hold back the tears before rushing to yang and hugging her, getting one back the two shared sobs of joy at finally being reunited.

"It's okay, mommy's here" Raven said as the girl in her hug cried into her shoulder.

Meanwhile

Rushing by shinobi while slashing wildly Naruto let out a roar of laughter as he basked in the blood shed, apparently Kurama rubbed off on him once again in their time growing up in Remnant.

Letting Jason and Lucien run by Naruto's instincts yelled at him to jump forward, and do so he did as not a moment later a katana aimed for his back landed with a familiar duck butt themed hairstyle.

Standing up a fully recovered Sasuke Uchiha stood with an emotionless face.

Standing before his old teammate, Naruto growled at the sight of Sasuke.

" **So, you're here, where's your bitch**?" Naruto questioned with Sasuke unaffected by his tuant.

"Your words mean nothing to me, for all i know she's dead right now judging by her fading Chakra" Sasuke said with Naruto focusing, and like the bastard just said he felt the satisfying chakra of a dying Sakura, looking over the edge he blinked at seeing the woman in the jaws of a running creeper, looking back to Sasuke he spoke.

" **Well, that's one down** " Naruto said with a shrug as Sasuke went into a stance with his Katana, making Naruto look to the Kusanagi, he dispelled it with a normal katana replacing it.

" **Let's settle that fight all those years ago, shall we**?" Naruto questioned as he spun his katana in hand, looking to Vlad he nodded for him and Jason to head on to the front.

"Very well" Sasuke said before the two lunged at each other, sparks flying everywhere Naruto blocked whatever strikes Sasuke sent to him he took joy in seeing the scowl on Sasuke's face before teleporting away, running a hand over the blade he scoffed as he held it in a reverse, preparing to teleport behind the Uchiha he stopped at noticing Sasuke stiffen for a strike behind himself, narrowing his eyes Naruto relaxed himself into a running posture.

" **So, you've learnt my tactic, well can you adapt on the fly**?" Naruto said before rushing forward, making Sasuke do so himself until Naruto teleported to his left, sending a kick into the Uchiha's face he teleported again to the right, punching Sasuke in the face he teleported behind the Uchiha with his arms wrapping around Sasuke.

confusing the Uchiha until he was slammed onto his head, leaving the Uchiha in pain Naruto stood up to grab his right leg, lifting it up he stomped down with the pleasurable sound of bne breaking, getting a scream from Sasuke he shot the other knee with Desert eagle.

Stepping away from the agonised Sasuke, Naruto stepped back as the Uchiha swung his Katana, only to have it slapped out of his hand Naruto let out a cruel laugh.

" **Your even more pathetic than the shinobi trying to catch me, heck they never even got the chance to catch me** " Naruto said as he grabbed the arm and snapped it, making Sasuke scream while Naruto stomped onto his remaining limb.

Staring down at his old teammate, Naruto began to channel Kurama's chakra into his throat, inhaling he grabbed Sasuke's head with him emptying his lungs of air, resulting with Naruto breathing red hot fire onto Sasuke's face, getting a scream from the poor excuse of an Uchiha Naruto laughed as the screamed continued.

" **HAHAHHHA, THAT'S RIGHT, BURN!** " Naruto roared as the screams began to die, followed by the fire halting with Naruto staring at the near skinless head of Sasuke.

Stepping off from the corpse Naruto went to speak.

Only to jerk backwards as the train was stopped, followed by an explosion that made Naruto roll onto his stomach to look ahead, making his heart stop at sensing his teammates at the front as well.

" **No, no no no no no no NO**!" getting up to run at the collision sight Naruto ignored the Grimm running behind him, not even giving a thought Naruto shot forward while channeling Kurama's chakra to his legs, seeing the front of the train sticking upward through the roof he could hear sirens from the city of Vale, coming to the hole Naruto jumped through to look around, seeing his team mates he looked for Ruby and Yang in worry.

" **Yang, RUBY!**!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chaptr 17

Reunion

" **Yang, RUBY**!?"

The distant shout of Naruto woke the two pairs of lilac eyes with a groan, sitting up in pain the blonde brawler of team RWBY held her side in pain as she attempted to stand up, looking around while leaning against a piece of the ice dome Weiss used for the impact Yang looked around for the others, seeing Weiss waking up against a piece of the road, she spotted Blake pushing herself up she looked for Ruby to see the girl holding onto a lamppost with her cloak before falling onto her feet, pulling off a gymnastic pose with her hands out to her side before Yang suddenly ran to her adult counter part who was limping towards them while holding her left hip.

Grabbing her arm and lifting the woman's weight onto her own Yang looked at her mother with worried eyes.

"Mom, you're going to be okay, we just need to get you help" Yang said as she held her mother protectively, followed by Ruby running to them she staggered as the ground shook, looking to the origin they saw a King taijitsu's black head sprouting from the hole the train made, with Naruto turning to it with his fiery visage looking more infuriated, seeing their father fire two shotguns at it the Grimm roared in pain before attempting to bite him in two, if only Jason hadn't caught the jaws and tear them off, grabbing the other end the killer ascendant yanked the rest of the Grimm through for Vlad to fire the head off with his sniper, turning around Naruto looked frantically before Ruby waved.

"Dad, over here!" Ruby called out with Naruto perking up before being sent flying as grimm exploded out the opening, hitting the ground hard Naruto and Jason stood with a grunt as they turned to the Grimm, with Naruto shooting wildly, successfully hitting every Grimm, turning to team RWBY he froze at seeing Raven leaning against Yang, looking at the woman he felt his heart race in joy before he was tackled by a Beowolf, dropping his shotguns with the grimms head turning he held its head with Kurama's chakra in his mouth again he incinerated the Grimm's head to ashes before throwing the dissipating corpse off he turned to the oncoming Grimm with a Mortar minigun, firing at the Grimm he stepped back with Jason.

Moving back the Grimm were held at bay for a short time before Atlesian knights landed before them, killing the Grimm with Naruto relaxing before turning to team RWBY, walking to them he aimed a shotgun at a Creeper trying to lunge at him he fired it into pieces before standing before Raven who stood beside a worried Yang, the two staring each other down Raven began to worry with the silent stare of blue eyes.

"Well, are you going to say something, yell at me for running, for leaving Yang and Ruby?" Raven demanded weakly with Naruto stepping toward her, letting his helmet fade away he rested his forehead against hers with a smile.

"You're still as beautiful from when we graduated" Naruto said with the woman smiling she wrapped her arms around him with sobs escaping her, hugging her he ignored the Grimm being held at bay by Lucien and Vlad, turning to the running Grimm his helmet returned with Raven looking up to him.

" **Let's get to work, Yang, take care of your mother, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, find somewhere to give covering fire while protecting Yang and Raven** "

"Aye, aye dad" Ruby said as the team plus one ran to find a vantage point, with Naruto summoning an heavy pulse rifle from Atlas.

Running towards the Grimm Naruto let out a roar as he fired at an Alpha Beowolf, making it shake its head in annoyance the Grimm snarled at him before Lucien landed on its back, bringing its hands above it he slammed down with the head exploding on the ground, reeling back with a howl Lucien snarled as he leaped into the air, landing on an Ursai attempting to flank Vlad the vampire bat Faunus turned with a throwing knife sailing in the air passed the Ursai, nailing a Creeper in the head it fell beneath the dead form of the headless Ursai, Lucien throwing its head to the side he looked up to see a Beowolf lunging at him until it was hit by a flying Boarbatusk, looking to the right where it came from Lucien saw Jason ignoring a Creeper biting his leg while ripping out his hand from anothers heart, looking down to the failing Creeper he kicked it off and stomped on its head, looking to a Deathstalker it was sent to an early end as the student from team CFVY, Yatsuhashi Daichi the teen turned to him with a silent nod as the rest of his team landed behind him, walking past him Coco Adel she looked to a destroyed clothes shop she turned to an alpha Beowolf snarling at her.

"You destroyed my clothing shop, prepare to die" Coco said before smacking the grimm in the head with her handbag and kick it in the… ow!.

Holding itself in pain the Beowolf looked up with a whimper as Coco leaned forward with a bubble gum popping in her mouth, shifting her handbag into a minigun, firing at the oncoming Grimm Naruto looked at the weapon before his own, looking to Jason who turned to him the two shrugged before moving on.

Shooting wildly again with each shot hitting stray Beowolf, Naruto looked up to see the jaws of a Grimm about to bite down on him until it was blown off by a sniper shot, turning to a building her saw team RWBY giving covering fire as team JNPR arrived, instantly assisting with the outbreak of Grimm, Naruto watched Jaune take down an Ursai with random strikes that made the Uzumaki blink before chuckling as he continued firing.

Turning to a Clawed hand trying to hit him from behind it was stopped by a familiar shadow creeping up it before impaling itself in the neck, making Naruto turn to see the rookie seven fighting, with Shikamaru giving a nod to Naruto, with the blonde instantly taking notice to the fresh gashes going through their headbands, with Ino landing beside him with a Kunai impaling the head of a Kunai, followed by Kiba punching him in the shoulder, confusing Naruto as Neji landed behind him while facing a Beowolf in the Hyuga Jūken stance.

Turning to the Rookie seven, Naruto looked to Tenten and Lee, the two holding off a Baringel, aiming a shotgun the Uzumaki fired its head with the Grimm letting out a horrific roar of pain before being kicked in the face by Lee.

"Bout time we defected, getting too troublesome" Shikamaru said as he trapped another Grim with his shadow possession jutsu.

Making Naruto look to the Nara with a true smile gracing his lips beneath his helmet before rushing into a group of grimm, holding his hands to his face as the fiery upgrade grew intense before Naruto let out a roar of laughter as he became a vortex of weaponry, gunning down the entire horde of grimm with the Kon… ex-konoha shinobi watching in awe as the Grimm's ashes joined the mini tornado of weapons, watching the tornado they watched it vanished to before Naruto, walking to the while dropping his two shotguns, the barrels smoking.

Turning to the hole in the town square Naruto nodded to Glynda as she used her semblance to close the opening Naruto shed his helmet to show a smile to his true friends as they stood around him.

"So, when do we get back at the bad guys?" Kiba questioned with Akamaru barking in agreement.

An hour later

Waking up with a groan, Raven had sat up awkwardly before wincing at feeling her abdomen bandaged, looking to the room she took notice to Yang's head resting on her lap, smiling at her daughter she looked to the right to see Naruto in his normal attire snoring away, on his lap also sleeping was Ruby hugging him.

Seeing this… the woman had a soft smile on her lips as she ran a hand through Yang's hair, getting the girl to stir in her sleep with Raven looking to Naruto she held back the tears in her eyes at seeing the scar on his chest.

Looking to Yang she looked down in regret before hearing Naruto yawn loudly, looking she saw him stretching his arms he looked down to Ruby before looking up, blinking at seeing Raven he smiled softly.

"Hey honey, how you doing?" Naruto questioned with the red eyed beauty holding back her tears before Naruto placed Ruby on his chair, walking to Raven he caressed her right cheek softly before pressing his lips against hers, making her close her eyes for the two to share the passion of lost time, making two clones, Naruto had them take Yang and Ruby to their dorm room, locking the door in the process.

 **Lemon warning**

Smiling to the woman he kissed her once more with the woman wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him onto her current bed she smiled lovingly as the two stared into each others eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited" Raven said with a genuine smile gracing her beautiful features, Naruto had a soft smile before pulling her into a kiss, running a hand through her long black hair she raised a leg on to his side, forcing the man down the two shared a soft laugh that made Naruto smile wider as loving memories came to him as the two continued their love fight. with Naruto winning as he slowly undressed the woman he loves as she did the same to him, it was when Naruto lifted her off the bed did he see her form bare.

Seeing the woman smile seductively the man smiled as he went for it.

Grabbing her hips and standing up with her the Uzumaki brought her closer, making her eyes widen at his member entering her she held onto his shoulders as the two kissed, slowly pushing himself into her Raven let out a gasp as Naruto began to thrust back and forth with the woman wincing.

Bringing the man into a kiss the two lost themselves to the pleasure with Raven trying to take the pleasure she gasped loudly as Naruto bit her right nipple while his left hand massaged her left breast.

Stopping his biting to suck on her nipple Raven before bringing Naruto to her lips, making the two go at it until Naruto and Raven shuddered at their climax's being reached.

With Naruto weakly thrusting into her he fell onto the bed panting, leaving Raven on top of him, heavily panting also.

Looking to one another Raven smiled tiredly as her head fell onto his chest.

"I forgot how good that felt" Raven said with Naruto chuckling, moving her chin up to his he kissed her once more

Elsewhere

Sitting at the Hokage desk, Danzo read a recent report on a scroll provided to their people his brow furrowed before looking up to the one who stood before him.

"Are these reports one hundred percent?" Danzo questioned with the Root-nin nodding.

"Hai, both Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have been eliminated by Branwen Raven and Grave Dominic, shall we send a team to eliminate them in case of further hindrance for the Kyūbi search?" the Root-nin spoke with Danzo frowning before looking up.

"Put their elimination below the top priority, and what of the child, Namikaze, Uzumaki Yang if I recall, a surveillance report showed she had small use of the Kyubi's Chakra" Danzo questioned with the Root-nin nodding.

"Hai, it seems the offspring has taken more then just the Uzumaki bloodline within herself, the other seems to show no signs though" the Root-nin said with Danzo taking a thinking pose before speaking.

"delay the elimination order, set them for capture below the top priority, they've gained my interest from the bottom" Danzo said with the man nodding before vanishing.

Sitting in his office Danzo turned to the right to see the leader of Akatsuki standing their in silence.

"So the Uchiha has been eliminated?"

"Hai pein-sama" Danzo said with the god looking to the fourth Hokage photo before speaking.

'I will deal with your run aways myself, return to managing your village" not even sparing a glance the supposed god left through the window, leaving Danzo in his office before said man relaxed.

Meanwhile at Beacon

Sitting around a campfire, the Rookie seven looked to Kakashi in surprise at seeing his arm, his new arm, and too show off his new addition the silver haired Shinobi-huntsmen shifted it into the three modes of weaponry, the auto-rifle, the hand cannon and lastly, the grappling hook.

Watching the engaged mode shift back into a normal five digit hand, the Rookie seven looked to him in guilt.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're deeply sorry for not being able to do anything when it happened" Hinata said with the silver haired man eye smiling.

"It was never your fault, it was mine because I was sloppy in keeping my cover" Kakashi said as he sat down, followed by Anko leaning her head on his flesh and bone shoulder, making him wrap an arm around her neck he lowered his mask to kiss her forehead, making Ino, tenten and Hinata blush at seeing his face.

Looking to them he softly laughed at their faces.

"What happened to Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned with the young adults looking to Kakashi who smiled.

"He gained a family, his two daughters are Yang and Ruby Uzumaki Namikaze, his wife Raven Branwen had to go into hiding due to Sakura attempting to turn yang into the new Kyūbi Jichuriki when she was seven"

"As if that woman couldn't go lower" Kiba said with a groan.

"I feel unyouthful for having hope for her" Lee said before they heard a BAMF behind them, turning they were greeted byNaruto in his skull and coat look, the Uchiha's fiery gift permanently present, walking to them Kakashi nodded to the man who turned to them in silence.

Unnerving Kiba and Hinata until he chuckled, cracking his neck with his helmet vanishing they gasped at seeing the aged Uzumaki, all except Ino.

"So, you all left Konoha to help me, is that right?" Naruto questioned with them all nodding, making him stare at them all before smiling, turning he was joined by raven smiling to him.

"Let's get you all up to date with Remnant then" Raven said as she turned to them with her own kind smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Waking up to see Raven's sleeping form beside him in his room, Naruto had to hold back a laugh of joy at finally seeing her again, with his right arm he snaked it beneath her form to bring her into s hug, moving over her he began to place kisses over her shoulders and neck he began to wake her up with her giggling, making him smile as his hands began to move to her ticklish spots.

Finally waking her up fully to her own laughing Raven tried to squirm away, but only to see she was trapped by his right hand that brought her towards him, it also didn't help with the bed sheets tangling her legs in her no so time of need, laughing with her eyes tearing up she was silenced by Naruto's lips dropping onto hers, startling her she moved into the kiss herself with the two sitting up on the bed in an embrace.

Pulling away from one another Raven smiled genuinely with her red eyes staring lovingly into his cerulean blue, resting his forehead on hers the woman looked down to the scar Haruno had given him, placing her delicate fingers over the scar Naruto spoke.

"Don't feel guilty, I should be the one feeling guilt after going after you while she fled" Naruto said with the woman looking down before she was lifted off his lap, being held Bridally she smiled as the Blanket was taken off her legs.

Allowing the two to move to the shower.

Meanwhile, the same situation I think

Waking up with a snort Anko Mitarashi yawned while rubbing her eyes from the sleep, a loose tank top hanging from her figure with short shorts the woman had her hair down while climbing out of the bed, she was greeted by a kitchen table covered by many breakfasts, but her mouth began to drool at the succulent scent of Dango, moving to said food she stopped in place at seeing Kakashi turning from a stove with a plate of pancakes in hand, chuckling to the woman at the table already helping herself she sat up innocently while the Dango stuck out of her mouth, which she noticed with a blush as Kakashi took it out to kiss the woman, making him chuckle at the Dango flavoured kiss he took a bite from the Dango while placing the pancakes on the table, sitting down he smiled as Anko blushed at him with a pout, before she smiled softly and took a plate for the pancakes with honey syrup before they both jumped at a distant yell of victory, making Anko blink and Kakashi chuckle.

"Who was that?"

"Either one of the Rookie seven finally activating their semblance or Naruto and his wife regaining lost time" Kakashi said with the two returning to their breakfast.

Meanwhile

Standing in a clearing with sweat pouring off of himself Shikamaru stared at the dissipating corpse of a Beowolf that was shrouded in Shika's shadow, sitting on the creature like a blanket Shikamaru stood up with the blanket of shadow rising up and converging into his normal shadow.

"Of course its shadows, troublesome" Shikamaru said with a slouch before turning to see Ino and Chōji standing in the distance with Choji having his arm up in a victory pose as what stood beneath him, keeping him four feet in the air was a Stone golem standing in the same pose as him with a Oni mask of stone where its head would be, Ino just stood there gawking at it before laughing as Choji began to dance with the golem doing the same, making Shikamaru laugh before hearing a howl in the distance, a howl that belonged to Lucien as he ran through the emerald forest with Kiba and Akamaru, the wolf man running on all fours as Kiba somehow kept up with him.

With Akamaru running beside Kiba with a tongue hanging from his mouth, their goal right now, chasing after one of the many rare grimm that was neutral to humans, a rabbit Grimm.

Upon questioning why this would be a challenge the wolf faunus merely said this.

"They may look harmless but their anything but, they can tell when someone has negative emotions towards, it gives itself two choices, fight or flight, right now we want it to fight to help awaken you semblance, your aura was half open to you due to your little friend there, but when it goes into fight mode, be ready to either dodge or fight" Lucien said as he broke off away from the two ex-shinobi Kiba kept chasing the Small Grimm, running with a sudden speed boost the Inuzuka lunged at the Grimm, grabbing it by the ears he skidded to a stop with a cheer, with Lucien landing with a look of warning as he held his hands in the air.

"Kid, put it down!" Lucien yelled with Kiba frowning.

"Why it…" Kiba said before looking to its face, seeing its head split open into a jaw that growled, making him scream and throw it away, making Lucien hold his hands to his mouth with a snicker.

"What was that!?" Kiba yelled while moving away from the now normal headed Grimm.

"It's an illusion my boy, you don't chase it till you grab it, you have to let it come to you when its cornered, show you mean it no harm" Lucien said as he crouched before the alerted Grimm, holding his hand out the rabbit Grimm sniffed the air cautiously before walking to Lucien's hand, seeing treats for a normal rabbit the Grimm ate it calmly with Lucien rubbing between its ears.

"This is one of the many rare Grimm that are not hostile to us Humans and Faunus, it was thanks to this little ones species that has allowed us to study its illusions, making hardlight technology" Lucien said as he held the Grimm in his hands, making Kiba gulp as the Rabbit Grimm tilted its head at Kiba who chuckled softly and nervously.

"Uh, sorry"

"Well, that was an amusing sight If I do say so myself" turning they saw Shino sitting on a tree branch calmly with Hinata, both smiling at their teammates scream.

"I have to admit, that scream was funny Kiba-chan" Hinata said with the two male members of her team staring at her in silence, making her look between them in worry before Shino spoke.

"When have you begun to pull jokes, Hinata-san?" Shino said with his voice dripping with shock, with Kiba

"THE WORLDS ENDING!" Kiba yelled in panic as he grabbed the Rabbit Grimm and run in fear, leaving a stunned Lucien who shifted back to normal, cracking his neck to get the left over kinks out he turned to the two.

"Well, how are you coming along?"

"Very well, Lucien-san" Shino said with Hinata nodding, before they heard calm footsteps, turning they saw Jason walking to them with his mask hanging on his side.

"Mind explaining why your student is running wildly with a Grimm in the school?" Jason questioned with the three sharing a laugh.

An hour later

Walking on the academy ground, Naruto had taken to helping Yang and Raven catch up, with Yang telling him of the chakra outburst she released, with the man dreading this day, the day where one of his daughters becomes a target.

And with training Yang in using her chakra, and the growing source of Kurama's chakra within her.

It was this scene that Naruto had gotten a good assumption of Yang's chakra, and like his age she is right now, she's near Kage level.

Standing before the panting girl before him Naruto had taught her the shadow clone technique he had, and just like him, her first try was so say the least, just as his one when he fought Mizuki.

Raven's reaction was by far the most hilarious, because just as she saw the crowd of Yang's clones the woman had fainted on the spot, with Naruto catching her before she hit the ground, making him and the clones and Yang laugh softly, before the clearing was shrouded in smoke the Jutsu gave off.

With Yang as she is now after having clones practice his mothers chakra chains, all in all, he was planning to make her a powerhouse like himself, it was after she girl fell onto her back that Naruto had let the two rest, with Naruto resting the girl beside Raven as he stood in silence, smiling softly the man turned around in time to see… Amber walking to him.

"Amber, I thought you would've been at Patch still?" Naruto questioned as the woman approached happily.

"I was but I have news to tell you and Ozpin, it regards my Maiden powers" Amber said with Naruto's gentle gaze turn to one of focus, forming his signature hand sign two clones of himself formed to pick up Yang and Raven.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder, making her blink as they suddenly appeared in Ozpin's office, where Ironwood stood with Ozpin.

"I have news, and its not bad" Amber said with a smile.

"Any good news will be more than better miss Autumn" ozpin said as he sat down.

"My maiden powers have been returning yes, but not the way I expected, I've been getting memories from the one who took them" Amber said with Naruto perking up in surprise.

"Really?" Ironwood questioned, absolutely stunned as the Fall Maiden nodded before she grew a stern look to Ozpin and the two men.

"Who is this Salem?" Amber questioned with Naruto letting out a groan as he walked to a wall and hit his head against it, pointing to Ozpin he spoke.

"I told you to let me kill her!" Naruto said with Ozpin sighing while rubbing his eyes.

"So the queen is in league with the mother of Grimm?" Ironwood questioned with Amber speaking.

"from what I've seen, it seems like a mother and daughter relationship, I also saw six others, a Pain and… someone named Madara Uchiha the other I couldn't see" Amber said before the room grew silent, making the three turn to Naruto who stood frozen before his semblance came to view, turning to the girl she grew worried as his fiery skull looked beyond livid.

" **Tell me what you know, please** " Naruto said with a calm voice, a voice that made the three other occupants have alarm bells in their heads before Kurama appeared beside Naruto in silence.

" **We have a score to settle with the bastard that killed the Kits parents, not even giving them a chance to have a moment of peace after he was born** " Kurama said with Amber's fear stricken look replaced by one of determination.

"I've already written what I know in Patch" Amber said with Naruto nodding before leaving in a teleport, leaving Kurama the Bijuu had a look of worry.

" **It's been a while since he's been like this** "

"What do you mean?" Amber questioned with the Kyūbi turning to her

" **Madara was the bastard that forced me to kill his parents when he was born, the damn sharingan is a plague to the world this is one of the subjects that piss him off beyond anything else** " Kurama said

Meanwhile

Cinder Fall had a panicked look in her eyes as Mercury stood behind her looking at the fading marking on her back, which signified one thing she feared.

Holding her hand out she held a fire ball from the Fall maidens powers her eyes began to grow frustrated as the fire slowly but gradually began to lose its intensity, extinguishing it she turned to Mercury.

"This is not good, without the fall Maidens power and her absence from Beacon will make the plan a failure" Cinder said before she felt an impending doom walking towards them, turning to the door she saw the wood begin to crack.

Making Mercury stand before her the door fell down to pieces with an angry Uzumaki standing there with his skull looking even more infuriated.

" **I have a question… and I expect an answer, after that, you both leave here** " Naruto said with a calm voice that made Cinder pale as Mercury went to rush at the man, making the Uzumaki chuckle darkly as he caught the kick with no effort, grabbing the leg he bent it with the sound of failing circuitry, dropping the teen he stepped towards Cinder who backed away from the man who had a tilted head, grabbing her throat he lifted her off the ground in silence.

" **What do you know of Madara Uchiha**?"

"He's planning to bring you Jinchuriki together and extract your bijuu to bring back a Juubi" Cinder choked out with the Blonde glaring at her before dropping her, turning to Mercury the teen tried to crawl away until he was stopped.

Looking up he stared into the red orbs of Naruto.

"You both will be escorted off campus, try to get back in will lead to you both having a shotgun round in your head" Naruto said with hostility in his voice a she left, stopping he turned and aimed a desert eagle at Cinder, shooting her hip she fell down in pain as the man left, a dark aura of satisfaction rising off of him as the weapon dispelled itself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Standing before a Television screen for the Vytal Tournament, Naruto kept an even gaze as he watched team RWBY fight their opponents, with Raven sitting down with a banner for team RWBY, making Kiba watching Yang fight her opponent.

"I want that board" was all Kiba said as the teams fought, wincing at seeing Naruto's oldest daughter sending three fighters flying by a punch.

With Naruto hugging Raven excitedly, spinning around in joy before composing himself with a cough, making Kakashi and Jiraiya laugh at his old antics still present.

"Even if your older your antics are still there" Shino said while fixing his glasses.

With Naruto poking his tongue out at him before both he and Raven left via his teleport, appearing at the fairgrounds the two stood in wait for the four Naruto was suddenly tackled by a red blur, which showed itself to be an excited Ruby.

"We won!" Ruby cheered as Naruto smiled brightly, standing up he held the girl on his right shoulder, turning to yang he smiled with pride.

"I saw what you did, you held back enough to make it look like Aura, well done" Naruto said with Yang smiling

"So, where are these, Rookie seven, I know Kiba stayed but where are the others?" Blake questioned with Naruto getting a worried look.

"I was told recently that not all the villages were in league with the Akatuski, apparently theirs land of spring, Iron, Wave, Mist and Kumo I believe is having trouble with the group, I'm not sure, but enough of that, we're going to celebrate this first victory"

"With Ramen" Raven said with Naruto and Yang freezing, before Naruto held both daughters on his shoulders while the two blondes chanted.

"RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Naruto and Yang cheered with their unknowing hostage Ruby holding on while laughing.

Leaving a sweat dropped Weiss and a stunned Blake as Raven smiled after the three, turning to Weiss and Blake she took notice to Emerald and Fu approaching.

"Fu, Emerald" Raven greeted with both her and Fu giving each other a look before smiling.

"We should go find the three before we have to deal with a theft of Ramen" Weiss said at hearing the distant sounds of struggle, before she was stunned as both Fu and Raven rushed after the three.

Leaving Blake and the heiress the two sooner ran after the five, with their search quickly ending at seeing both Yang and Naruto gobbling bowls of Ramen, stunning the two at seeing Naruto out eating Yang.

And by what they saw at the school it was a hard feat.

But seeing the blonde brawler wallowing in defeat as her father continued massacring the Ramen the elderly man making it began to sweat at finding actually trying to keep up with his customer until Raven placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, making him turn to see her serene smile.

"Naruto, this man has other customers, please let them eat now" Raven said with Naruto looking around to see a crowd looking at him in shock, eating the strand of noodle in his mouth he paid for the ramen, with Weiss ordering for herself, Blake and Ruby, bringing out a card to pay for the elderly man he zoomed into the back of the small makeshift restaurant, Naruto sat beside Raven and team RWBY with Yang still wallowing in defeat.

Placing his right hand on his oldest daughters back Naruto spoke.

"You will beat me one day, Yang" Naruto said as the elderly man returned with a frown as he handed Weiss her credit card, confusing the Schnee as she looked to it, reading insufficient funds, making her growl until Naruto called the old man.

"Hey, I'll pay for them as well" Naruto said as he handed the man his card, following with the same speed the man returned with the card, turning to team RWBY both he and Raven blinked as Blake ate the tuna Ramen like he did.

"Are you sure you didn't impregnate a Faunus while MIA?" Raven questioned Naruto awkwardly with the man shaking his head for no.

"I'm just as surprised as you are"

"I can hear you both you know that" Blake said with an annoyed look with Naruto looking to his empty Ramen bowl with a pout, before Raven placed a kiss on his cheek, making him smile

"Speaking of parental figures, who are your parents Blake?" Yang questioned with Weiss and Ruby beaming at the question.

Looking at them nervously she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning she was greted by a motherly Fu and sister like Emerald smiling.

"We won't judge" Fu said with Blake sighing with a smile, closing her eyes she turned to her team with a small smile.

"Well, my mothers name is Kali belladonna, and my father… his name is Ghira bella-" she was stopped as Naruto spat out a drink in surprise while coughing, making Blake blink at him as he began to laugh.

"Are you telling me that old panther's your father!?" Naruto questioned with a happy look.

Making Blake frown before giving the man a look of annoyance.

"My fathers a jaguar" Blake said with Naruto frowning.

"Wait, he told me he was a panther when we first met!" Naruto said in surprise while pointing an accusing finger to the Faunus who had a look of annoyance until Naruto sighed while sitting down.

"No wonder he stopped caling me" Naruto muttered to himself before looking up to see team JNPR approaching.

Perking up, Naruto gave Jaune a calm look that the teen returned.

"How have you been in your improvement, Mr Arc?" Naruto questioned in his teacher mode, making Jaune smile.

"I'm near Ren's level of combat, sir" Jaune said with the ninja nodding in confirmation.

"Good, so I don't have to worry about losing a bet" Naruto said with Jaune slumping down with Pyrrha and Emerald rubbing is back to comfort him.

"No one has faith in me" the blonde mumbled with Naruto chuckling

"I have faith you wont lose" Naruto said before he looked up to the second match being called.

"Looks like we're up, wish us luck"

"I'm not going to wish you four luck, I'm wishing you a good victory" Naruto said with the team smiling before leaving.

"So is Qrow in town?" Naruto turned to Raven who had a look of annoyance at the name.

"The drunk is probably at a bar drinking" Raven said as Fu fell onto Naruto's right shoulder, followed by Raven… and then a third set of arms around his neck, separating from Naruto in surprise at seeing a silently giggling Neo wearing a disguise.

"Does he still have that grudge against Winter?" Naruto questioned with raven scoffing half heartedly.

"All thanks to you and your pranks, you tricking Winter into wearing that sexy bunny outfit and Qrow a fox, while also planting a sign on his back reading 'What does the fox say'" Raven said with Naruto scrunching his face to not laugh, looking to the bench his cheeks began to redden until he lost all looks of humor at sensing two chakra's behind him, looking to a mirror surprisingly on the kitchen wall Naruto's eyes hardened at two faces he wanted to keep Yang and Ruby away from.

"I must say, it has been quite a long time since we've seen each other… Naruto-kun" Itachi Uchiha said with Raven and Fu about to turn until Naruto gripped their hands in warning, making Neo look down in worry.

"Don't look into his eyes, he has a technique that puts you in an illusion, keep an eye on his partner though, leave the Uchiha to me" Naruto said before letting Neo drop down for him to stand up and face the two members of Akatsuki, keeping his eyes on their feet Naruto spoke.

"So, you here to capture me or avenge your sorry excuse of a clansmen?" Naruto questioned with itachi stiffening as Kisame had a smile of vicious amusement as he lifted Samehada onto his shoulders

"Can I cut off a limb or two this time, Itachi?" Kisame questioned with Naruto smiling

"You have to catch me then" Naruto said as he teleported to the left, away from the girls the two shinobi looked at his location in shock as his semblance came to life, letting his head be surrounded by a skull with back fire he looked to Itachi fearlessly as his coat finished its manifesting.

" **So, whose first**?"

Stepping forward, Kisame had a smirk.

"I'll take you on, you may be older, but your no match"

" **And what of that member I brutally murdered, Hidan was his name right**?" Naruto said with Kisame losing his smirk, replacing it with a look of thought.

"I'll face him Kisame, you hold off the women" Itachi said with Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Hmph, very well then, I'll just cut off a limb then" Kisame said as he turned to the three females, with Raven unsheathing her blade Fu cracked her knuckles with her own smirk, while Neo simply placed her umbrella on her shoulders with a curtsy Bow.

"Shall we begin, Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned with Naruto dropping off the stand, teleporting beside Itachi, who was startled as his chest was grabbed before feeling his body break apart and then rejoin as he was choke slammed on concrete, opening his eyes he saw Naruto teleport above him with a stomp at the ready, barely hitting the Uchiha Naruto leaped away as the Uchiha went to stab his foot with a Kunai, crouching low he stared at Naruto who looked into his eyes calmly with Itachi's eyes widening at the Naruto before him poofed into smoke, making him turn to feel the heel of a boot collide with his cranium, sending him flying he flipped onto his feet with his sharingan blazing as Naruto walked towards him with two handguns in hand, taking aim he fired at Itachi who leaped to dodge the hail of bullets, it was this moment that he noticed they were not at the fare grounds… but a down like structure with the Atlas academy logo on it.

Ignoring the cold air Itachi sent a look to the blonde he was started as Naruto teleported out of sight, making itachi look around before he spun to the right, blocking a kick to his abdomen he felt his body once again teleport, this time he gasped as they were free falling with Naruto sending a Chakra chain at the Uchiha bellow him he pulled the man into his awaiting knee, breaking a nose Naruto let out a cruel laugh as he teleported around Itachi, each jump a punch and kick followed.

leaving him helpless as the ground began to rise closer to him until he was teleported, skidding on the ground Itachi coughed loudly

as he was stopped by his collar being grabbed, feeling his body leave the ground he landed with a grunt as Naruto stood over him.

" **It seems you Uchiha aren't as powerful as people say you are, heck Sasuke didn't even last long up to the point that I didn't even use my own chakra chains** " Naruto said as he walked around the Uchiha, looking up at a distant feeling he sensed Raven and Fu easily dispatch of Kisame, looking to Itachi the man spoke.

"What has become of my brother?" Itachi questioned with a pained grunt as he was kicked onto his stomach.

"Dead, by my hands, and you have to admit… he had it comin'." Naruto said before he held shotgun in hand, aiming at the man's head he made the mistake of letting his mental barrier down as he was dragged into an illusion.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi muttered as Naruto opened his eyes to see him crucified with the world red and black, with a Sharingan moon he looked to himself to see his semblance coat white before seeing Itachi appear before him from nowhere.

Staring at each other Itachi held a tanto in hand before imaling Naruto with the weapon, making the man grunt in pain, following this process for what felt like days Naruto continued to endure with his head held down.

"Impressive, not many can withstand the first four seconds of Tsukuyomi" Itachi said before he was startled as Naruto chuckled loudly.

" **The only thing your doing is giving me a headache, now let's change things to what I WANT!** " Naruto roared a she released a surge of Kyubi chakra, making Itachi choke as he was forced to release the Jutsu with Naruto standing before him with Kurama's two tailed chakra cloak over his semblance, giving him the horned look the skull let out a deeply echoed laugh that made those around pale at the untold pain it promised.

 **EPIC ROCK | ''Set Your World On Fire'' by I Will Never Be The Same**

Walking to the standing Uchiha Naruto aimed his shotgun in silence, making Naruto stare at Itachi for a moment of silence… before lowering the weapon.

Confusing Itachi as Naruto dispelled his chakra cloak and semblance, showing a look of sadness.

"What happened to you Weasel… when I was a child you and Kakashi were the only two to interact with me" Naruto questioned with the Uchiha looking down in regret.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Uzumai-san, farewell" Itachi said before vanishing into a cloud of crows, making the Blonde look after the flock of crows before dispelling his shotgun.

"Take care… old friend" Naruto said


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Upon exiting the stadium from an embarrassing victory thanks to Nora against the team of the elemental nations, once again, thanks to Nora, team JNPR were now walking among the festival in silence, seeing everyone looking through the festival, Jaune stopped in worry at seeing an elderly man in a dark corner.

With the blonde seeing his seen hand twitching continuously with Jaune stopping to talk

"Am I the only one seeing tall dark and creepy over there?" Jaune said with Pyrrha following his pointed finger the red head instantly had a look of recognition at seeing the man not even looking at them, following said man's gaze she smiled softly at seeing a wooden floating puppet of a horse playing among laughing children.

"He's starting to love children again" Pyrrha said as she began to walk towards the man, making her team hesitantly follow her.

Walking up behind the man Pyrrha placed a hand on his left shoulder, making him turn to show his face painted.

But they could see the smile he had at seeing Pyrrha.

"Uncle Kankurō, it's good to see you" the girl said with her team looking at the man as he moved into the sun light, showing a strong smile as he crossed his arms.

"So, this must be your team you told Temari and I about, which one is this team leader crush you have?" Kankurō questioned with the red head's face matching her hair while Jaune blinked a few times before his face also began to redden, looking between the two the man smacked his own face softly.

"You haven't even asked him out yet, Pyrrha, we told you about blonde guys, they're dense, you have to be obvious" Kankurō said with Jaune looking to a blushing Pyrrha who hid her face behind her shield before Kankurō was hit in the head by a fan, turning they saw the aunt of Pyrrha walking to them with an annoyed look.

"Hello Aunt Temari" Pyrrha greeted with her face still hidden until it was pulled from her grip by the older woman.

"Pyrrha, just kiss the idiot and get it over with, Gaara was way too protective of you while growing up" the woman said with the team looking to her Purple Kimono and four pony tails on the back of her head she turned to Jaune with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know where your father is by the way, we were meant to meet him at Beacon but he wasn't there" Kankurō questioned with Pyrrha looking to him before they heard an explosion in the distance, turning they saw Raven skidding by them with Fu carrying Neo on her shoulders.

"What the!?" Temari said before they turned to see a blue skinned man charging at the three with a large, sword like creature with an open maw.

"Hoshigaki Kisame?" Kankuro questioned in shock before he ran forward with two poof's of smoke beside him, escaping those clouds were the puppets of an Ursa and Beowolf, both Alphas.

Shocking those watching him, Kankuro sent the Beowolf forward and the Ursa to flank, catching Kisame by surprise the shark man let out a cry of agony as his right arm and shoulder was slashed and bitten, forcing him to elbow the puppet off, he failed to didge the charge from the Ursa that tumbled into him, sending him flying across the ground the tailess tailed beast stood up with a limp, making him scowl as the Grimm puppets moved around like they were alive as Kankurō stood in the middle of the two puppets, who looked to him before the Beowolf snarled in excitement.

Looking to the man before him, Kankuro could see the wounds all over his body, looking to Raven her blade was covered in fresh blood, and Fu, her knuckles were also bloody.

"Well, are we gonna keep fighting or what?" Kisame questioned as he lifted Samehada onto his shoulders, wiping his mouth he felt his weapon yanked from his grip from behind, turning he nearly screamed as he was face to face with Naruto's skull helmet, tossing the weapon away he shoved Kisame away with chakra chains shooting out of the ground to restrain him.

Walking forward, Naruto summoned a desert eagle which he placed between the man's eyes.

" **You have two choices, surrender and answer any questions, or I force you to answer all my questions, on limb cut off at a time** " Naruto said with the man gulping loudly.

It was after a few minutes of waiting for Atlas soldiers to take Kisame away for questioning, with Naruto shedding his coat and helmet to help Raven and Fu off the ground, taking Neo off of the green haired woman's shoulders he was startled as Temari hugged him excitedly.

"Naruto!" the woman cheered as Kankurō approached with his two Grimm puppets dispelling into his seals.

"I barely recognised you for a second" Kankuro said with the Uzumaki turning to him with a smirk, teleporting out of Temari's hug he brought them both into a headlock.

"I can say the same about you two" Naruto said with a laugh, making Raven smile before taking notice to Samehada on the ground.

Walking to it to pick it up she stopped as it let out a warning like purr, making the red eyed beauty narrow her eyes she ran a hand over the scales running down to the hilt, getting a relaxed purr she placed a hand on the hilt she heard the purring stop as her fingers snaked around the hilt she felt her body slowly being rejuvenated, standing up with the blade in hand she somehow held it with no effort.

Turning she was startled by the stunned look Naruto and Temari gave her.

"What?" the woman questioned before she too noticed the tip of the blade moving to look at her, making her eyes widen at seeing a maw of teeth letting out the purrs.

"We just got an ace up our sleeve" Naruto said with a smile.

An hour later at Beacon

Upon walking to Beacon, Naruto had instantly greeted Qrow who stood at his door with his arms crossed, turning his eyes widened at seeing Raven smiling softly, with the two sharing a hug Naruto opened his door to find two of his clones preparing a seal array, with Qrow raising an eyebrow as Naruto stepped towards the two clones who were surrounded by ten scrolls labelled with emergency chakra, surrounding the paper body in the middle, Naruto looked to the sealing array on the dummy a clone spoke.

"All tests have been one hundred percent success, we just finished adding it to the chakra coils of a clone for you to revise and study before placing it on yourself boss" Clone #1 said as Naruto looked to the lifeless clone between the two before nodding as the two dispelled, closing his eyes to sort through the clones memories the clone being the guine pig for the seal array dispelled to be replaced by another, Naruto turned to the siblings with an arm pointing to them.

"You can come in by the way, just be sure to close the door, and also, Raven, activate my rooms contingency seals in case" Naruto said as the two walked into the room, with Raven placing a hand on a circle on the wall it glowed before suddenly spreading over the room in a split second before fading away.

Looking to Qrow Naruto spoke.

"Qrow, be sure to give the clone all the scrolls labelled emergency chakra, this will take a few hours to complete" Naruto said as the scythe wielder gathered all scrolls labelled he was surprised to find not just ten, but twenty scrolls in storage, standing beside the clone it allowed Naruto to remove his shirt with a brush and chakra ink at the ready, seeing Naruto nod to it the clone went to work as Raven stepped in front of her husband in worry.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Raven questioned with Naruto looking up to her with a loving smile.

"With the guidance of Kurama, we've been making a seal array that will allow me to temporarily become a human equivalent of a Biju, giving us another trump card for the future" Naruto said as the clone finished the sealing array, reaching a hand out Qrow placed a scroll into his hand the clone place the scroll in the centre with a familiar red chakra flowing into the seal running along Naruto's chakra network, which was designed to resemble the Uzumaki swirl that spun as it absorbed the chakra.

"How much chakra do these scrolls hold?" Raven questioned with Naruto looking up with predatory smirk.

"Nine tails worth in each scroll by what Kurama told me" Naruto said with Raven's eyes widening in shock.

"How do you know it will work the way you want it to?" Raven questioned with Naruto looking down in thought before sighing, feeling the clone tap his back to signal the adjustments finished he stood up.

"Our family is under threat because of my old homes greed, I need everything optional if I am to keep you all safe" Naruto said as he looked into Ravens red eyes.

Making her eyes soften she sighed as she hugged him.

"Just be sure to come back to us this time"

"I should be telling you that" Naruto joked as Qrow chuckled softly as he sat down on the couch, looking to the television he smiled at seeing Yang and Blake's images on the screen.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are the preparations nearly completed?" a being stood within a dark cave, a orange, spiral mask hiding his features, aside from his right eye.

"Kisame has been captured and awaiting orders to sabotage the fleet" Sasori of the red sands spoke with his partner standing beside him in silence.

"And of our partner in the fall of Beacon?"

"She has lost what remains of the maidens power, but her mistress has given her a new power, she will be waiting to strike" Kakuzu said with a grunt as he stared to the left.

"Konan, is the Biju ready to be used?"

"Hai" the blue beauty said with a nod.

"Good, get to your stations, when the final match ends… we strike" with that the people vanished.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Raven

Sitting at the front row seats, the two proud parents sat with Ruby cheering for Yang as she blocked a punch from a Genin who scowled at each failed strike, while he was sent back by painful jabs of a professional boxer level girl.

And it was bad enough that she was a spawn from the Kyūbi jinchūriki.

Rushing at Yang for one more attempt he failed to notice bright yellow chains shoot out from the ground between the two, the only thing the foolish boy saw was Yang's smirk before he was knocked unconscious by the bullets of chains, flying away to the wall he was stopped by chains curling around his form and softly place him on the ground before the chakra chains faded away.

"An incredible victory!" Port cheered with Yang jumping with her hands in the air, smiling at seeing Raven clapping excitedly with her own bright smile, Naruto though, he sat down with a proud smile the girl saw, before his eyes widen in fear before he teleported, making Yang turn in time to see a Kunai aimed for her throat if not for both her father and Kakashi holding the arm in place.

The Genin giving out a grunt of pain as Naruto's grip tightened to the point of breaking the bone before both he and Kakashi shoved the boy away as Atlas soldiers came to arrest the boy with the new robots.

Moving to Yang the father knelt down to check her for any wounds.

"Dad, I'm fine" Yang said with a smile as the Genin was taken away.

"How unyouthful!" a shout from the crowd made the three people on the arena shiver.

"Alright, let's get off the arena for the next fighters, I believe its Pyrrha vs someone from Suna" Naruto said as he held Yang's shoulder before teleporting to Raven and leave with her.

Appearing at the academy the blonde was rushed to by an excited Ruby who hugged the older sister with Naruto smiling proudly

Raven hugging the two with laughs as Naruto stood on the sidelines before he began to feel dread on the horizon.

The next day

Upon the stadium being readied and prepared for the next fight, Naruto still couldn't shake the feeling of dread as Yang and Ruby left to cheer for their friend, all that left was the adults to relax, except those on guard duty.

Which Jason had been sighing to for the last few hours as he stood within the computer room where all the security cameras were connected to, looking to each one with an observing gaze, the Voorhees descendant ignored the soft snores from Lucien in the back he looked through the angles before his eyes caught the sight of a man in a black robe with red clouds on it his eyes narrowed before walking off with his mask, turning to the sleeping Lucien he called out to the Faunus.

"Lucien, wake up, I think we're about to get a head-ache" Jason said before leaving the room after the Faunus stood up with a wide-awake look, following after his teammate in silence.

Leaving with the wolf Faunus in his stead the two made their way to the Bullhead hangar with Lucien rolling his shoulders as they stepped onto a Bullhead to leave and investigate.

With Kakashi and Anko, the two were walking among the festival ground with Anko in Kakashi's right arm's embrace, the two sharing a ball of cotton candy Anko giggled as she licked a ball of said candy off of Kakashi's right cheek, smiling brightly with the two walking around they stopped at noticing a man in a black cloak with red clouds slouched forward ahead of them in silence, as if waiting as he stared at a video screen of a fight against Pyrrha Nikos and an unknown opponent.

Getting a narrowed gaze from Kakashi the man turned to them with a smirk.

"Ahh, Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko, to what pleasure do I intake from your attention?" Sasori of the red sands said with Kakashi sending a glare to the Akatsuki member before his glare was sent to every Jonin surrounding the two as Sasori looked to the screen to see Pyrrha smashed the puppet to the ground, looking to the distance he saw Kakuzu waiting patiently.

As Kakuzu was making himself known in painfully obvious sight he was waiting patiently for the security to take notice of him his wait was shortened at seeing a Bullhead hovering above he smirked as he leaped away as Jason landed where he stood, his mask adorning his face the two stared at one another as Lucien landed in a crouch.

"Do you know how long I was waiting?"Kakuzu grumbled out to the two as they looked to one another in confusion before Lucien was snatched by a wooden human to Sasori who faced the wolf Faunus as he was dropped to the ground.

Getting up with a growl with his features shifting he growled as he regained control of himself.

"Who are you two?" Jason questioned with his grip on his Machete tightening as Kakuzu tore his coat off to show his entire chest covered in stitches, with threats wiggling out of his skin in a way of being alive, making Jason narrow his eyes as the three groups stood at a standstill, a very tense situation that even a twig breaking would set it off.

It was at this scene Pein looked from above the groups with a look of indifference before turning to the stadium above.

Before floating off to Beacon's outskirts finding Madara and Konan sitting on the sides of a monk with his eyes blindfolded with a scroll of the fight before the man who calls himself Madara Uchiha.

"Kakuzu and Sasori are ready to make their move" Pein said with the two looking up

"Is Kisame ready to turn the generals fleet against him?"

Looking to the distance with a faraway gaze, he turned back to them with a nod for confirmation.

"Good, all that's left to for Deidera to give the signal… by the way, what did he use for the signal?" Madara's only answer was Pein pointing to Nikos' opponent, with Madara smiling wickedly.

Standing in a Bullhead stationed to assault Beacon, Cinder fall and her follower sat down in wait for the signal to attack she had a look of anger towards the academy with her eyes glowing slightly.

Back with the three, Lucien stood against Sasori with his eyes studying him, narrowing them further with a slight sniff of the air he stood straight.

"So your hiding in a puppet, clever" Lucien said as Sasori summoned a puppet, of the Sandaime Kazekage, bringing out another scroll, Lucien's eyes narrowed in suspicion at reading it thanks to Naruto's language his eyes glared at Sasori as he summoned silver sand.

"I took the liberty of preparing for this fight, don't feel insulted, though" Sasori said as Lucien snarled as they stood at a standstill all four of those allied with Naruto.

It was with the small explosion of a signal in the coliseum above that made the three fighters charge at each other, with Sasori using the puppet to send the silver sand to the wolf Faunus who was forced to dodge, while Jason stood still as Kakuzu stared at him with threads moving over his skin.

While Kakashi and Anko dispatched the first Jonin with Anko entangling his legs while Kakashi shifted his mechanical arm into a blade he used to decapitate the foolish man, his exposed eye a glare as he fought with Anko.

With Madara and Pain, the Uchiha went through a series of hands signs

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" Madara declared as a coffin sprouted from the ground with a familiar rose insignia sat on the door before it fell down to show Summer Rose who looked up with her silver eyes looking with focus.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Running through the chaos in the stadium, Gaara and Myrrha made it to Pyrrha as she lay on the ground unconscious, a scratch bleeding on her forehead Gaara held her in his arms defensively as Myrrha wore her own armor similar to Pyrrha's

Looking around to the panicking crowd they looked to their daughter's opponent who was quite literally scattered over the arena.

Looking to the panicking spectators, the two looked to see Vlad from Naruto's team trying to calm the masses, sporting his own wounds having moved between Pyrrha and her opponent he walked away with a slight limp, moving to the Bat Faunus they spoke

"What can we do to help?" Myrrha questioned with the Faunus turning to address them before they turned to the sounds of Grimm entering the coliseum, turning to them he spoke.

"Protect the people" Vlad said as he rushed towards the conflict, just as Pyrrha's team ran to the two parents, with Jaune taking Pyrrha from her mother's arms the warrior of a mother flicked her right hand out with her arm guard becoming her weapon of choice, a javelin.

"Keep my daughter safe Arc, we're counting on you" Myrrha said before charging after her husband to protect the civilians.

With team JNPR standing there before they called for their weapons from Beacon.

Looking up they saw their lockers landing on the Grimm trying to attack them from behind.

Following their example, the students from the other academies called for their weapons or loaded fresh dust rounds into their weapons, with Blake and Weiss among them.

Skidding along the ground, Jason crashed through five stands as Kakuzu ran after him with two creatures made of threads following his charge with their masks moving like they were alive.

Back handing one away and kicking the other the Voorhees turned in time to be punched in the mask by Kakuzu from a distance, his right hand shooting back to him he walked towards Jason who he kicked away, watching the man sliding on his back he watched in surprise as he got back up with his eyes glowing purple.

"Nice hit" Jason said before swinging behind him to cut down one of the thread creatures, destroying the mask and heart within, making Kakuzu growl with narrowed eyes, looking to Sasori the puppet master was also not fairing any better as he saw Lucien rip an arm off the puppet controlling the silver sand, which if you looked closely, was leaving burns on the Wolf Faunus' skin.

Looking to his partner, Jason saw the pain he was in he made a plan, looking around the area he saw a firework stand still standing… and seeing a firework cannon on display the man grinned under his mask as he turned just in time to catch a foot aimed for his face, smirking even more Jason slammed the Akatsuki member into the ground, and then throwing him towards Sasori as Lucien was on his last legs.

All the while Kakashi and Anko were deflecting the Jonin's attacks like they were dancing in unison, with Kakashi's left arm shooting plasma rounds like a bullet storm, spinning in a circle with Anko throwing senbon and serrated Kunai the two were throwing a dance of death, all ending with the two facing each other with smiles, before turning to see Lucien flying at them with burns running up his arms and feet.

"I almost forgot what this pain feels like" Lucien muttered as he stood up with his form shifting back to its human state, showing his wounds to be worse as he fell to one knee with one of his axes in hand he let out a tired sigh as Jason was taking on both of them.

Seeing the man somehow holding his own with the sand just getting into his clothing before being held up and then thrown into the fireworks stand.

Unknowingly giving Jason what he wanted as he held firework cannons at the two, hiding his smirk beneath his mask

"Oh hell" Kakuzu sighed as the two were assaulted by celebrational tools.

Watching this happen, Adam Taurus stood beside his Faunus brothers and sisters as they flew to the grounds of Beacon academy, seeing the fleeing students, human and traitorous Faunus, they moved forward with weapons drawn, aiming at a lone student Adam yelled.

"Show no mercy!" Adam roared as the members of the White Fang charged at the students, until Qrow shot at the first, holding his weapon with a glare he was joined by Raven as she held her weapon with Samehada on her back, staring at the White Fang until they heard a loud roar from the cliff, looking towards it they're eyes widened at seeing a giant hand covered in dark red fur pull up a snarling fox head with Raven's eyes widening at seeing Madara standing on its head defiantly with his arms crossed.

"Where's Naruto?" Qrow questioned with his eyes narrowing.

"He is being dealt with as we speak" Madara said with Raven gaining a sense of dread as the Kyūbi clone moved away from the cliff.

With said semi-blonde

Running through the academy with clones teleporting the students to safety with Ruby, the two making record time in keeping the students safe before Naruto was yanked out of view by a speeding blur, leaving Ruby alone on the school grounds before she ducked under a fiery sword meant to behead her, turning she saw Cinder Fall smiling evilly as she watched Ruby back away with Crescent Rose in hand.

"Well, hello there" Cinder said as she smiled evilly as Ruby glared at the woman.

With Naruto

Skidding to a stop with a groan Naruto sat up in time to dodge a cutlass aimed for his head, causing a cloud of debris to fly as a cloud aftr Naruto heard a gunshot.

Shielding his eyes from the dust he leaned to the right to avoid a cutlass… a very familiar cutlass, looking to the feminine hand holding the handle his eyes looked to the crying face of Summer Rose, tears streaming down her cheeks as Naruto saw the signs of the Edo Tensei by the large crack running down her beautiful face.

It was at this moment Madara and his Kyūbi clone appeared at the cliffside.

"Like my special guest, Kyubi Jinchuriki?" Madara questioned with Naruto turning to him with hatred in his eyes, making his semblance known with a growl as he shot chains at the man, only for the resurrected Summer to stab at him, making Naruto leap back with his wife's face crying even more as she lunged towards him.

Missing Naruto once again as he teleported away, looking to Madara the man was watching in silence as Naruto summoned a sword to parry Summer away.

Followed by the two having a dance of death with Naruto deflecting Summer's cutlass away he grabbed her left shoulder and threw her away, spinning he aimed a desert eagle at Madara, only for Summer to return and block the bullet, making Naruto growl as he was put on the defence by his returned wife he let out a gasp as he was kicked after being cut across the back, flipping onto his back the man let out a roar as he charged forward.

Standing before Cinder Fall tiredly Crescent Rose helping her keep standing, the woman was relentless in her attack with Ruby giving her own attacks the woman had a deadly scar running down her right leg, and her hair was hanging over her eyes she still had that sinister smirk.

"Your eyes look familiar" Cinder said with Ruby frowning at the words, making her eyes narrow slightly.

"Excuse me?" Ruby questioned as Cinder smiled even more.

"Your eyes… look like the woman's who I left to the Beowolf" Cinder said with Ruby freezing with eyes of horror.

"Mom" Ruby whispered in shock before she saw the smile on Cinders face, causing something to wake up in her… Anger.

" **YOU KILLED MY MOTHER**!" Ruby roared in a double layered voice, startling Cinder as her eyes widened as Ruby exploded with chakra, this one glowing white mixed with her aura's rose red.

Staring into the girls eyes, they glowed with a power forming wings on her back she vanished ina blur, leaving Cinder shocked before her head was set at an odd angle before feeling her feet leave the ground with her weapons shattering from the impact of a glowing Crescent Rose.

Hitting the ground with the air escaping her lungs, Cinder looked up to see Ruby preparing to bring down her scythe.

Skidding on the ground Jason had thought his plan would have gone without problems, he was wrong because as soon as he was about to fire, Sasori and Kakuzu sent a barrage of explosive Kunai at him, one setting the fireworks off with Jason sliding on his back with Kakuzu walking towards him

"What are you doing?" Sasori questioned as he watched Kakuzu stand over the stunned form of Jason, who looked up in time to see his chest stabbed into by threads.

"I need a new heart, hope you don't mind donating one" Kakuzu said with Lucien looking to the shinobi his eyes grew wide in horror as Jason's heart was torn from his chest, leaving the Voorhees looking at his own chest before falling down, lifeless.

Allowing Kakuzu to shift the heart into his body he smirked as he turned to see Lucien staring at them.

Unknown to them, a similar crisis was happening with Naruto who was at a deadlock with Summers controlled body.

"You have no choice, the only way to beat me is to destroy my body completely!" Summer cried out as Naruto was slashed across his shoulders, making the woman cry as he teleported away, putting more strain on his already beaten body he turned with his eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"I can't, I can't do that to you" Naruto said in pain as he limped into a stance.

'Kurama, the seals aren't working!' Naruto thought to his friend at not feeling the seals responding to him, looking to Madara as he stood on the Kyūbi's clone head, Naruto looked to Summer with a sigh.

'I'm trying to figure out what's wrong as we speak' Kurama said with Naruto looking to Summer and Madara once more he began to channel Kurama's and his aura to his mouth on a whim he ignored the questions from Kurama as he spun with a desert eagle aimed towards Madara.

"NARUTO!" Summer screamed as a loud bang echoed with Madara's left eye behind the mask was blown out by a Bullet, holding his face in pain he barely noticed Naruto drop his gun to look at Summer who was sobbing as her cutlass' stuck from his chest, releasing them on her own Naruto brought her close to him he wiped a tear from Summer's eyes he spoke weakly.

"One of us has to stay for Yang and Ruby" Naruto said before bringing Summer into a passionate kiss, sending his Aura and Kurama's Chakra, flooding her system his hopes of good results were answered as the cracks running on her skin began to fade away.

Stepping back with the woman falling to her knees gasping for breath the Adult Uzumaki placed a hand on his stomach where Kurama's seal was set, turning to the Kyūbi clone he fell off the cliff to the ocean below, leaving Summer in place as she held her chest to ease the pain of guilt.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Eurielle - City of the Dead**

Seeing the ocean surface moving up from his being, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto felt his body losing feeling with the air floating from his being he closed his eyes as Kurama spoke.

" **So, this is how it ends, huh?"** Kurama questioned as Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the sewer he called his mindscape.

Looking to the seal, he smiled sadly to Kurama as he sent his chakra through Naruto's system with a look of concentration.

"You don't have to worry about me, old friend, Before I pass, I'll open the seal and you'll be free" Naruto said with Kurama sparing him a glance before going on with the healing.

Making Naruto frown as he spoke.

"Kurama, you can stop, it's useless for me now" Naruto said with the Kyubi looking to him before continuing, making Naruto stand up.

"I said stop, you don't have to worry about me!" Naruto half yelled half pleaded for the Biju to stop, his answer was one that shocked him.

" **I'm not leaving here without you** " Kurama said as he felt his chakra coursing through Naruto's chest, increasing the amount for a quicker healing the blonde spoke.

"And I said it's hopeless with me, I just gave you a chance for your freedom, to protect my family will be your own choice, I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO STAY DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled the last bit with Kurama glaring at his jinchūriki.

" **AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M AS SELFISH AS I WAS IN THE PAST, Naruto, we've been through all levels of hell together, and have we ever separated from each other"** Kurama questioned with the semi-blonde looking at the pleading eyes of his old friend.

"No… we never turned our backs on each other" Naruto said with a sad smile over his lips as Kurama spoke.

" **exactly, we may have started in a rough time, but over the years I've spent with you, my third jinchūriki, I grew to respect you and those you chose as family, I grew to see you as not only my best friend… but my brother as well** " Kurama said with Naruto looking to the Kitsune to see tears falling from his eyes, tears that Kurama hadn't shed since the day the sage of six paths passed on.

" **So please… give me a chance to keep the only bloodline I see as family alive** " Kurama said in a soft, pleading tone with Naruto smiling as tears fell freely from his eyes.

Before they were both engulfed in a white void.

Sitting on the edge of the Beacon cliff, Summer had eyes of shock at feeling her body return to her control she held Naruto's summoned weapon before her she looked up to see Madara growling in agony as blood poured freely from his wound he pointed to the city of Vale in anger.

"Level the DAMN CITY!" Madara roared in anger as Summer turned at the distant sound of a scream of anger, standing up she fell onto her knees before scowling as she forced her strength into moving to the fight between Ruby and Cinder fall, her eyes widening as Ruby's chakra cloak grew more darker as she threw the woman around with no sign of mercy as the cloak created arms that held Cinder's right arm which was inches from her forehead with a suppression seal at the ready, before said arm was broken and bent in horrific angles the woman let out a ear piercing scream before being thrown to the ground and kicked away, moving to end the woman Summer stood before Ruby to stop the girl from losing her pure, innocent heart.

Seeing the woman in front of her, Ruby's eyes stared frozen at the woman before the cloak of Kurama's chakra faded from view, leaving Summer to see her daughters tattered clothes clinging to her body the only thing unscathed was the cloak the girl inherited from the mother before her.

Staring at each other, Ruby spoke to softly, Summer choked as the girl was instantly wrapping her arms around the mother the two shared sobs of joy that was interrupted by an explosion from the tower of the Beacon, looking to the tower Summer held Ruby's hand and rushed away, leaving a defeated Cinder who scowled as her left eye bled to the ground.

"I'll find your little family, all of you will die before my mistress!" Cinder declared weakly as she held her side.

Watching the mother and daughter fleeing she looked up to see Grimm flooding towards the academy, making her smirk she failed to see the ominous glow rising from the ocean.

With Kakuzu and Sasori, the two stared at Lucien, Kakashi and Anko as they stood back to back surrounded, with no hope of fending off the two members of Akatsuki and Jonin they felt relief when Jiraiya of all people to land with Gamabunta crushing the Jonin.

"Never fear, Jiraiya the toad sage is…."

"NOT THE TIME JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Kakashi yelled as he spun and fired his cannon at Sasori while Kakuzu let the plasma rounds hit him he was sent flying by a tongue of Gama.

Allowing Lucien to run to jason's lifeless body the wolfman felt for any sign of hope, with none seen the wolfman closed his eyes with a scowl he turned to kakuzu who stood up with his index finger and thumb in his mouth, inhaling deeply he let out a whistle so loud any faunus would hear it, but he wasn't calling for any Faunus, instead with a look of hateful murder, Lucien let out a roar before rushing towards the living corpse, shifting into his werewolf state the Faunus ran on all fours before his eyes focusing as his body took another change.

Now appearing as a Beowolf without the armor the wolfman tackled Kakuzu through a stall, Lucien tore at the man's chest while biting his left shoulder, tearing flesh off Kakuzu grunted as he threw Lucien off of his being the man glared at the snarling werewolf his eyes nearly bulged as it stood on its two hind legs, towering over a stall he took notice to its night black fur glistening his eyes were glued to those of vengeful hatred as Lucien's berserk form let out a roar that evolved into a howl, just as Chop and Chomp rushed at Kakuzu's sides, making the man look at them both he jumped into the air to avoid their tackle, leaving himself open to the swinging claw meeting him in the air, sending him flying once again the man landed on his feet as he went through hand signs with a glare.

"Earth fear GRUDGE!" Kakuzu declared before threads sprouted from his collar bone, leaving only his head exposed the threads made up large arms that moved to the man's defense.

Letting out a snarl Lucien and his two Beowolf pets rushed at the man who had a smirk.

Moving forward Kakuzu threw Chop at Chomp he made a dash at Lucien who opened his maw of a mouth to bite his neck, only to be bashed away by one of the Thread arms the werewolf roared with its right arm moving to grab at Kakuzu's head. Blocked by the arms the man had a smirk that enraged Lucien's berserk form more until it winced as it looked down to its stomach to find a small amount of Threads stabbing the flesh, reeling in the threads Kakuzu watched the werewolf fall to its hands and knees while holding the bleeding wound.

Moving towards the wounded wolfman Lucien let out a pained grunt as his form relaxed to his huma state the Faunus glared at Kakuzu, barely noticing the absence of Jason's corpse his eyes widened in horror as a Machete stabbed his remaining hearts through his chest while a hand broke through his ribcage, holding Jason's heart it was ripped from his body to be placed back into the chest of Jason whose eyes were closed as his body glowed with a purple shimmer before his eyes snapped open with a gasp before falling onto his back.

Leaving Lucien stunned before flinching as Kakuzu's body was crushed by the giant Toad Jiraiya summoned, seeing it fighting against a mass army of Puppets Lucien went to help if not for his wound, glaring he scowled before he felt Angela running to him from…

"Where the hell did you come from, you beautiful illusion?" Lucien questioned with his fellow Wolf Faunus helping him to his feet, whistling to Chop and Chomp to Jason, doing as she said the two Grimm grabbed his arms and followed after the two to safety.

Being sure to stay out of the path of the toad as Kakashi held on while firing his hand cannon at stray puppets, Anko sending her many snakes flying at the puppets to crush them the two looked to see Jiraiya finally get close to Sasori, a Rasengan to the puppet masters chest with a croak of pain.

Watching from a distance, Itachi stood in ANBU gear the man turned to the city which was on the beginning stages of being overrun by Grimm, unsheathing his refurbished Tanto, the redeemable Uchiha rushed into the fray, his Akatsuki cloak forgotten and abandoned on the rooftop.

It was at this moment that his help is needed as the Atlesian knights turned against them.

One taking aim to a civilian child it was stopped from firing as Itachi's blade pierced its head and spine column before making a clone to escort the child and family to safety.

Standing tall on a building, the Uchiha had a look of determination as he glared to the approaching Kyubi clone and falling Atlas airship.

Blinking to regain his sight, Naruto held his head as he pushed himself off the ground the adult Uzumaki stood with a cough as he tried to look for anything within the void.

"Well… this is a surprise" turning Naruto stared at the man sitting before him.

Looking to the tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, two horns adorning either side of his forehead with a red, Sharingan on his forehead Naruto put two and two together.

"Sage of six paths, It's an honor to meet you" Naruto said as the elderly man chuckled softly

"At least you had more respect then my elder sons reincarnation, the boy demanded power before I could even speak" Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki spoke with Naruto smacking his own face at guessing who the arrogant bastard was before him.

"That would be the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha" Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"A poor excuse of my incarnation" another voice said with Naruto turning to see who spoke.

Walking towards them the man had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and dark eyes. Wearing a cloak over samurai garbs.

"Indra, so your still here" Hagoromo said with Naruto looking to the son of the sage with narrowed eyes.

Staring at Naruto in return the Uzumaki spoke.

"I take it you're a brother who was arrogant?" Naruto questioned with the man narrowing his eyes in an Uchiha fashion.

"That look answers my question, now, Am I to remain here for the rest of my afterlife or what?" Naruto questioned with the elderly man chuckling.

"You are still among the living Uzumaki Naruto, I brought you to warn you of an upcoming battle that will not only be for the elemental nations… but of Remnant and her inhabitants, two foes will rise, my mother and a warrior, known as Uchiha Madara" Hagoromo said with Naruto blinking.

"So the man that brought the Kyūbi clone isn't the real thing?"

"Indeed, he is but a pawn himself to the ancient Uchiha" Hagoromo said with Indra sighing as he sat down beside his father.

"So what will I have to do to keep the corpse in the dirt?" Naruto questioned with the sage looking to him with regretful eyes.

"Destroy those in league with the Akatsuki, weakening them enough to finish them" The sage said with Naruto looking down with a sigh.

"Very well, it will be done" Naruto said with the Sage smiling as he stood up, approaching Naruto the man spoke.

"I also took the liberty of looking through your recent memories, and I have to say you brought an idea to me when I looked to the seals holding my oldest child's chakra, but you had one flaw" Hagoromo said as he placed his right hand on Naruto's chest, making the Uzumaki choke as the veins near the sages hand glowed with golden chakra coursing through his hand and into Naruto.

"It lacked a conscious to control it" Hagoromo said with Naruto's eyes glowing bright blue as he began to fade away.

"Stay true to what drives you Indra, my son" Hagoromo said as the white void vanished.

Snapping his mortal eyes open to the ocean around him, Naruto's bright blue eyes melted into blood red as his body began to be surrounded by Kurama's chakra… which began to turn grey as it grew with Naruto's semblance taking form as he roared with the chakra expanding.

Limping away from the falling Beacon, Cinder stared in glee as the Kyubi clone began to make its way to Vale, with the Grimm flooding into the academy she looked to the Tower as a Dragon Grimm flew onto it the beast let out a roar before everything went dead silent.

Confusing those around before the ground shook from the cliff, turning to it they froze in fear at the sight of a giant hand of black Chakra pulling down, leaving cracks on the concrete that spread far, seeing the hand, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna stood frozen as Yang her left arm in pain with it sitting limp.

Raven and Qrow stood in shock as a head moved above the cliff, turning to them they choked as it was that of a skull belonging to Naruto's semblance, but the symbol was no longer that of a sniper target… it was a kanji for ten.

Standing up to its full height, Cinder paled as it towered over Beacon tower by far more than the dragon grimm.

Standing in place the chakra giants skull lit up with crimson fire as it let out a roar of defiance, making the ground shake and the Kyūbi clone turn to it in surprise with the Madara imposter.

Whose remaining eye widened as the chakra giant turned to him, with chakra forming in its hands the giant turned to the two in silence at it now held an executioners axe, opening its mouth it let out clouds of smoke as its eyes took the form of Naruto's red orbs glaring at the imposter.

"Kill it" the imposter growled out with the Kyūbi clone roaring as it charged a chakra bomb.

Making the chakra giant release the axe to hold its hands out wide the Clone fired the bomb with the imposter turning away smugly, before hearing the sound of a thunder clap, turning his eye widened as the chakra bomb was held at bay, growing smaller even as the being kept its gaze on the clone the imposter stared as the bomb was held in the hands like a marble, watching the giant clamp its hands around the bomb it exploded with little to no effect on the giant as it reached for the axe.

Lifting it onto its left shoulder it reeled its head back with a roar echoing across the city, making the Grimm stop and look towards the source they began to make whimpers of fear as they fled, shocking those present as the Dragon Grimm went t attack the chakra giant its mouth was clamped shut and torn off with its head as the giant began to walk towards the clone Madara leaped away.

Leaving the clone to fight the giant the two glared before they charged.

With the giant exploding into black smoke, making Summer and Raven gasp at the thunder like boom with the clone stopping to look for its target, hearing another thunder clap sound it felt weight shove it to the ground as an axe ripped into its back, making it roar in agony it spun to bite the giant, only for another thunder clap to resonate its absence.

Looking around it failed to look up to the Axe aimed for its neck.

Seeing this the Madara imposter yelled

"Above you!" looking up the Clone leaped back to avoid the Axe blade severing its head, looking to the clone the Giant chuckled as he vanished once again, leaving the axe the clone looked around, even up, failing to block the right hook the giant gave the clone yelped in pain as it was grabbed and brought into a knee to the face, making a mass of waves move away from the impact.

Shoving the clone to the ground the giant brought its right hand into a fist that it brought down with tremendous force, looking to the unmoving Kyubi, the giant was sent back by eight tails, smashing into Beacon Cliff, the giant let out a guttural growl as it shoved off the cliff.

Circling around one another, the two stopped before charging each once again, with the giant teleporting out of sight, before reappearing with a hand clamping the Clones snout.

" **Let's go for a ride** " the giant said before the two vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cinder Fall limped away from the city with a scowl on her face, she stopped to lean against a tree to catch her breath.

"I see you've failed to redeem yourself for our mistress" inwardly groaning and scowling, the woman turned to see a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket was left open, exposing his bare chest, which was criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms were covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wore leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

Seeing Tyrian Callows leaning against a tree, a sadistic smirk gracing his lips as his right eye twitched.

"Your either here to kill me for another failure or not, just get it over with" the woman said with Tyrian tilting his head with a normal look for a split second before he grinned as he approached the unmoving woman who gave him an accepting look due to the pain he spoke.

"Mistress is still forgiving of you, and it was also suggested by the one known as Pein to keep you, he has a special gift for you in mind" Tyrian said with his right hand poking her damaged eye socket, making the woman growl in agony as he stepped away with a fit of hysterical laughter.

Konohagakure no sato outskirts

Returning from Remnant, Asuma and Kurenai walked in silence, on orders from a ROOT-nin, those of worthy status within the village were ordered to return, with Asuma lighting a cigarette in annoyance as they stopped to rest, with Asuma moving ahead before sitting on a rock

Sitting in silence Kurenai went to speak until they heard thunder claps above, thinking it be rain, the shinobi with them went to fetch tents until they stopped as a roar above echoed with three thunder claps.

Finally looking up, Asuma's eyes widen at the sight of a Kyubi clone and a giant falling above Konoha.

Before the Giant teleported away with a thunder clap as the clone landed within the village with a pained roar escaping it.

Followed by the chakra giant appearing above them, landing on its feet the Giant watched the smoke cloud rising with the screams of fear and agony the Giant let out a low guttural growl of satisfaction.

" **How ironic** " the giant said to no one but itself before letting out a chuckle as Naruto's blood red eyes stared through the eye sockets of his chakra construct, followed by Kurama manifesting on his physical bodies shoulders.

"Naruto, the seals… somethings changed them" Kurama said as he looked at the chakra construct standing idol before Naruto focused on the clone, making Kurama growl in anger.

" **Kurama, ready for a front row seat**?" Naruto questioned as he willed the chakra construct to run forward towards the clone, which roared as it ran at him.

About to tackle the giant Naruto willed it to teleport above, watching the clone below look around in confusion Naruto's chakra Construct landed on its back, forcing it to the ground Naruto made the Giant slam both hands into its shoulders, getting a loud boom as it let out a groan as it was lifted off the ground and then slammed into it, willing the constructs hands to grab to grab the snout and the back of the clones head, Naruto turned to Kurama who had a stern gaze.

"Go ahead, the chakra holding it together will move to the closest match, meaning me" Kurama said with Naruto nodding before snapping the clones neck, instead of a crack of dislocating bones he got a torrent of chakra shooting into Kurama who had his eyes closed as he absorbed the chakra before letting out a huff as they looked to the human who had the displeasure of holding the chakra.

" **A monk**?" Naruto questioned as he turned to his friend who shrugged before they stood up, looking to Konoha over the constructs shoulder Naruto and Kurama shared a glance the two had a small scoff, willing the constructing to fully face the village, Kurama opened his mouth with a Biju Bomb forming.

Chomping down on the ball of chakra, Kurama let it out with the bomb flying towards the face of Tsunade and Danzo, completely obliterating the monument with the four noble hokage's sculptures remaining, with Naruto staring at the fourths with a sad smile before he closed his eyes to focus on teleporting back to Remnant.

Running to a safe zone within the city of Vale, Jaune and his team fell to the ground in exhaustion with Gaara and Myrrha behind them leaning against each other.

"I haven't worked this hard since our wedding day" Gaara said through breaths as Myrrha laughed softly.

"I thought you'd love the Grimm brawl while the priest gave the vows" Myrrha said as Gaara laughed softly as Pyrrha began to stir awake, blinking her eyes she closed her left eye due to the blood running down her head she was surprised to see Jaune dabbing the wound on her head with expert like medical skills.

"Someone get me a med-kit" the Arc requested with Nora rushing off, returning a second later with a box meant for… public toilets, ignoring the questions bubbling up within their minds Jaune tore the box open to look through the supplies, bringing out those he needed he began to clean the wound.

"Jaune…"

"It's alright Pyrrha, just stay still while I clean your wound" Jaune said as he dabbed a cotton bud with alcohol, making Pyrrha wince before letting Jaune wrap it with gauze the two unknowingly began to stare into each others eyes before Pyrrha looked away with a blush, making Jaune smile softly Myrrha chose that moment to be an embarrassing mother.

"Ooooooh, my baby warrior is growing up" sweat drop all around it was this moment Angela and Lucien arrived with their friend and pets following shortly, with a team of medics also arriving from the Vale hospital.

"Talk about timing" Angela said as Lucien was checked on, the burns from the silver dust-sand healing at a slow rate with Angela moving to heck on the unconscious form of Jason.

Feeling a pulse the wolf Faunus sighed in relief as she looked to the growing crowd of relief workers and refugees she caught the sight of a man helping an elderly couple into the camp, handing them to a stand by worker he went back out the door just as the teams from Beacon entered with Yang and Blake moving to a nurse for Yang, but what got the woman frowning was the adult look alike with Ruby and Raven, who moved with the woman protectively.

"Summer, stay with Ruby and Qrow, I have to check on Yang" Raven said as she rushed after her daughter and her teammate, finding them in a room with a doctor wrapping her daughters arm in a cast.

Looking to her mother the red-blonde brawler watched as her older counter-part embraced her gently.

Before looking to the arm she saw Blake look down in regret.

"What happened?" Raven softly requested to her daughter who smiled awkwardly.

"I… may have blocked a sword meant for Blake with my arm and Chakra chains" Yang said as she remembered the stupidly effective move.

 _Flashback_

 _Running into the cafeteria tiredly, the red-blonde haired brawler saw Blake about to be beheaded by a Faunus with red hair and horns she moved on autopilot with chains forming with her right hand brought up to block with her chains, stopping the blade Yang winced as it still hit her with enough force to numb it, if not for her punching the Faunus in the face with chains sending him back out a window._

 _Flashback end_

Staring at Yang with a look of relief the mother held her close to her.

Before turning to a leaving Blake the mother placed a hand on the hidden Faunus' left shoulder with a caring gaze.

"Don't turn your back on friends, I nearly made the same mistake if it wasn't for Naruto" Raven said with Blake turning to them with Yang smiling before feeling Blake hugging her softly, making Yang hug her back.

"I'm sorry Adam attacked" Blake said with Yang chuckling.

"It's okay, at least I gave him something to remember" Yang said as the two separated, with Yang getting up to walk outside to help with whatever they could, not noticing Raven hugging Summer like a lifeline, with Ruby joining them happily.

Meanwhile

Walking into a room, Adam Taurus threw a crate away in anger as his face sported a large bruise, dropping wilt and Blush he leaned over a table with a scowl, the White Fang's attack should have been successful, flawless even, but it all went to hell when one of the Huntsmen on the premises unleashed an army of clones to fight them off, it was only thanks to that man in the strange mask that they were easily dispatched, but with great effort, but as soon as that giant made of energy appeared and took away their trump card he just disappeared.

Finally noticing his scroll beeping he answered it to be from Cinder Fall, reading the message the Bull Faunus inhaled softly before shutting off his scroll, placing it down he looked to the transcript from the masked man he read it softly.

"Tailed beasts, huh?" Adam said in thought to himself

Meanwhile

Coughing loudly from the airship wreckage, Roman Torchwick leaned against a piece of debris to control his breathing he felt the top of his head to find his hat absent, along with his coat, leaving him in a black shirt with his gloves he looked for his clothing before he felt his hat land on his head softly, looking at it he blinked before in front of him his coat slapped his face, making him blink to see Neo silently laughing at him with a smirk of relief, making him smile as well he put on his coat while stretching his right shoulder, looking to Neo he watched her turn to a call for help in the distance, making him blink as she ran towards the voice, shrugging the Crime lord followed his partner to see her helping a soldier from a crashed flyer.

Making Roman look to the wreckage he saw another man crawling out weakly, with the fire growing his eyes widened as he quickly rushed to help him, following Neo's example he placed the weak man beside the other, turning he saw the pilot limping out to safety, with Neo about to help the injured woman until he rushed forward, lifting the woman up bridal he ran to the three, just in time as the Bullhead exploded, with Roman standing in front of a large piece of debris his eyes widened as a piece of the turbine stabbed beside his head, turning to it slowly he turned forward with a silent sigh of relief the woman in his arms kissed his cheek in thanks, making the red head chuckle softly with a small tint in his cheeks.

"I guess even a criminal has to have a good guy streak" Roman said before both he and Neo heard a thunder clap in the distance, turning they gasped at the sight of Naruto's chakra construct landing on dry land, landing on one knee from the teleport the chakra construct looked up with a groan like roar escaping its mouth with steam.

Before that roar turned into a cheer in the form of " **YeeeeaaaaaHHHHHH!** " it was this moment the constructed began to fade with a small speck falling from the head with a yell of surprise before letting out an "Oof" with Neo instantly running towards it, with Roman following with the woman in his arms holding on tightly in confusion.

Upon seeing Neo running to a very familiar man Roman began to pale as she embraced the man as he stood up, making him nearly choke at seeing Neo bring Naruto into a kiss.

Before the two turned to an unconscious Roman, with the Atlas pilot trying to wake him up.

An hour later

Upon finally finding the refuge camp, Naruto was instantly embraced by Raven and his daughters, with Raven crying tears of relief as the three stood in silence as Vlad sat beside a heavily bandaged Lucien whose mouth was also bandaged, to make it worse Vlad was drinking wine beside him and Jason, was sat in a wheelchair.

Along with Kakashi and Anko speaking with Jiraiya.

Looking to the crowd Naruto's gaze stopped on Summer as she sat alone in silence before he teleported to her and brought her into a hug, startling Raven and the two younger females she took notice to Summer crying into Naruto's chest, where a stab wound lay covered in skin.

"We're al here" Raven said as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"We're a family again" Naruto said as he began to cry himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Home sweet home

Watching a Root-nin fall dead with a bullet wound in his head, Naruto walked by the man through the Hokage tower, Naruto ignored the many bodies littering the front office to Danzo's office, Naruto reloaded the desert eagle in hand, the man stepped towards the fear stricken secretary under the front desk.

Walking to the piece of wood in silence, Naruto rolled his eyes before tearing the front desk off the ground he threw it onto the corpses of Root and Konoha-nin with no care, grabbing the throat of the woman, he lifted her off the ground slowly.

" **You know why I'm here, now tell me where that bastard is, or you'll end up like those stopping me from trying to keep my family safe** " Naruto said calmly, holding the woman she had a defiant look before her eyes widened at losing air, slapping his arm in an attempt to free herself Naruto dropped her with no care, aiming his weapon between her eyes he spoke.

" **Second chance** "

"The hospital, he's in the Hospital" the woman said in fear, making Naruto lift his weapon away he turned to the exit to find old faces there, team Konohamaru and Ebisu standing there with Kunai drawn.

" **Well, old faces, old and… older** " Naruto said with a carefree gesture, making Konohamaru narrow his eyes, making Naruto take notice as he lowered his arms, dispelling his handgun, he stared the four down in silence.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here, demon spawn" Ebisu said with Naruto inwardly groaning with a roll of his eyes.

" **Are you foolish people going to keep calling me that name with no meaning, back then it had an effect but now… I could care less of what you call me, it's just annoying now** " Naruto said as he began to walk to the right, only to stop as three shurikens flew by his head, missing him completely he turned to see Ebisu's hand outstretched.

"Get to Danzo-sama and protect him" Ebisu ordered with the three giving him hateful looks before leaving to the bastard in the hospital, leaving Ebisu against the Uzumaki.

"This will be over for you" Ebisu said with Naruto tilting his head with a careless look, rolling his eyes, Naruto summoned Kusanagi to his right hand, making Ebisu flinch at recognising that sword.

"That blade, how did you get it?"

"I killed the owner" Naruto said before he startled Ebisu by throwing the sword at him, making the Jonin leap back he gagged as a knife went through his back, making him turn to see Naruto standing behind him calmly, twisting the knife further into his back, Naruto kicked the man to the ground, dispelling the knife in the, the Naruto Ebisu looked to before dispelled, showing a clone.

Walking away from the dying man, Naruto turned at his voice.

"Your kind won't stay safe forever, you and the demons will be our weapons soon enough, including your offspring" it was this moment, Naruto froze, thinking back to Yang, Ruby, Summer and Raven, his eyes glowed more menacingly as he turned to Ebisu.

" **My kind… are more human than your entire village** " Naruto said before shooting the man in the head, brain matter scattered everywhere, making Naruto unsatisfied he summoned two shotguns and fire relentlessly into the unidentifiable corpse, shooting it until it was nothing but small pieces of flesh and a ground riddled with bullet holes.

" **Now for the main event** " Naruto said with a growl as he teleported to the hospital, upon appearing at the building, Naruto felt his heart rate increase as memories came to surface.

' _Why am I always here_?'

' _Why do they hate me_?'

' _Why am I alone_?'

Closing his eyes to stop the memories, Naruto opened his eyes to glare, raising his hands with chains shooting from his sleeves, breaking the doors open with tremendous force, Naruto calmly walked through with his chains returning to his body.

Ignoring the cowering staff within the hospital they stared in horror of Naruto's fiery helmet.

Walking to a receptionist, Naruto aimed a handgun at her head.

" **Tell me where Shimura Danzo is, now** " Naruto growled angrily with the woman hastily looking through the computer until Naruto threw her away to look himself, looking through the records of patients he smiled smugly at Danzo's name appearing.

Evidently, on the floor he was on.

Smiling menacingly beneath his helmet, Naruto began to walk down the hallway, ignoring the fearful looks the patients were giving him due to his fiery skull helmet he came to a door in silence, dispelling his shotguns he kicked it down with no hesitation, startling the guards within, springing into action, Naruto lunged forward with two handguns firing wildly Naruto stopped to face Danzo with a tense glare as his bodyguards fell to the floor dead.

"So, the weapon finally comes home" Danzo said with Naruto's right hand clenching tightly around his handgun, the Uzumaki aimed his weapon at the currently weak Hokage with a resolve.

" **This was never my home…** " Naruto said as Kurama's chakra began to pulse around the handgun aimed.

Staring at the Uzumaki with tired eyes, Danzo showed no sign of regret as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate

" **It was my prison** " firing into the elderly man's corpse, Naruto ignored all common sense as he fired uncontrollably with a deep scowl of hatred spreading over his face at all the memories this man spoke to him in his childhood.

' _You're a weapon to be used, the fact Sarutobi is trying to shelter you is beyond pathetic'_

All the anger.

' _remove that foolish smile, boy, I know… deep down, you want to destroy everything, the fact that fool Sarutobi is still trying to make you normal is unworthy of a Hokage'_

All the insults.

' _If I were Hokage you and your mother would have been weapons for our village_!'

All the disrespect he and his mother would've had if it were different.

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG!"** giving into his hatred buried all those years ago, Naruto left no room for arguments as the elderly man's corpse was riddled by bullets, with Naruto breathing heavily in anger before calming himself, turning to leave the room he opened the door to come face to face to team Konohamaru, making them freeze at seeing him here, looking to the… corpse? Of Danzo, seeing the elderly man dead, Konohamaru did the one thing Naruto didn't expect, he gave the man a hug that was long overdue, raising a hand to the boys head, Naruto gave in and embraced his friend who gave off a sob of joy.

"it's been too long… boss" Konohamaru said with Naruto laughing bitterly.

" **So it has** , so it has" Naruto as his helmet rotted into nothing, showing his eyes tearing up as Udon and Moegi smiling as they joined the hug.

It after the hug that Naruto took notice to the photo that feel from his front pocket, taking it off the ground, he smiled at a memory.

Looking to the photo he saw himself, a pregnant Summer, Raven and a toddler Yang in his arms sleeping, all smiling.

Years ago

Looking to the fields in front of her new home, Summer Rose sat in happy silence as she caressed the pregnant belly she had, with a small, red-black haired toddler sleeping beside her with soft snores, looking to the porch she held her hand out to feel rain drops beginning to fall down, looking to the toddler beside her she smiled as she looked to Yang's sleeping form the soon to be mother turned to the door to her home… well, currently being built home to see Naruto in building gear a hardhat on his head he had a tape measurer with a clone grabbing it and the two moved to measure the front porch, with the clone speaking.

"It's a perfect measure boss, we're over reacting again" the clone said before dispelling with Naruto moving back to cover, with his form already half drenched he took his hat off with a sigh, summoning a blueprint of the house Summer spoke.

"Naruto" Hearing one of his wives voice beside him, the Uzumaki turned to her with a look of worry, which was killed off at seeing her proud smile as she held her belly.

"It's kicking" the girl said as Naruto smiled as he moved to her outstretched hand, holding it he kneeled down to feeling the soft movements of his daughter within Summer, making the two smiling softly with Naruto placing a kiss on Summer's forehead the two shared a smile.

"I've just finished making our room and Yang's, soon I'll have Ruby's done until din-Pausing for a second he had a look of appreciation before continuing- scratch that, until lunch" Naruto said with the soon to be mother smiled lovingly as she brought him close to peck him on the lips, it was ruined by a throat being cleared by a feminine warrior, who radiated a playful aura, turning to the one who interrupted the moment, Raven smiled happily as she stepped onto the porch.

"I see it's made short work of the foundations you managed to purchase" Raven said as she smiled to the sleeping form of Yang, moving to her fellow wife of Naruto she sat down to caress Yang's hair, making Naruto smile proudly he left and returned with a camera, making a clone he caught the attention as the clone went to get a full view photo of them and the currently being built home.

Lifting Yang up with a fatherly smile Raven smiled as she stood beside Summer, the two smiling at instantly catching onto Naruto's request, moving in place for a photo, Naruto stood beside Summer and Raven standing to her right, with Yang hugging Naruto in her sleep.

Present

Looking to the old photo of the growing Family, Raven smiled as Summer stood beside her with Ruby and Yang running ahead in excitement, the two mothers looking to the house that seemed to remain as it was in the photo… minus the front roof tiles slightly coming loose.

"Well, it could use some fixing I guess" Summer said as the two looked to one another before softly laughing as they walked to the house after their daughters, leaving Kakashi, Kiba, Fu and basically everyone they knew from Beacon, Pyrrah leaning against Jaune as her parents conversed with Han and Rōshi.

All of them walking to the house with Kakashi wrapping an arm around Anko.

"I have to admit, he did a good job building it" Jiraiya said with Lucien and Jason agreeing with him, moving Jason forward via Wheelchair, Vlad let out a sigh as he looked to the unkept grass growing out of order.

"Well, we better get started in helping set things back to the way they were" Vlad said as he followed Lucien and Jason after Kakashi.

"*Sigh* just like old times"

"Except we have to push your ass around for once" Lucien said with a light laugh that made Jason chuckle, rubbing his chest with a feint pain he shivered at the memory of his body moving on its own.

Shivering at the memory he looked to the house to see the door open to show Summer calling to them.

"Hey, we still have power… somehow" Summer said with the others sighing in relief, with Kakashi taking notice to the houses rust covered power box, making him separate from Anko the woman moved to the front door as he approached the rust covered generator, placing a hand over it, he smiled knowingly at the smooth touch.

"Genjutsu, you've been busy Naruto" Kakashi said as he stepped away, turning he saw Anko and Kiba waiting at the door for him, nodding he followed suit of entering the home.

Not noticing Itachi and Kisame watching from a distance, both were silent until Ksame ruined it.

"That lady better take care of Samehada, the girl deserves respect… the both of them" Kisame said with Itachi nodding.

"Yes, but as of this moment, we help from the shadows, come Kisame, Deidera is waiting for us"

"Wait, the blondes alive?"

"*sigh*. of course he's alive it was a clone remember" Itachi said with the shark man frowning before rolling his eyes.

Within Konoha

Walking away from the now burning village with those he deemed redeemable behind him, turning he stared to the village the made his life a hell, burning to the ground, the only thing untouched were the first four hokage faces on the monument, Naruto inhaled deeply before walking away once again.

" **One down… all lot more to go** " Naruto said before teleporting away, not noticing Pein staring where he stood with narrowed eyes, which turned to the village with screams of pain and agony echoing outward.

"This… could be an unforeseen consequence" Pein said with his eyes becoming neutral.

 **since this has given me a unique idea of a prequel to this,** i **will be doing a** fic **of Naruto and his** teams **life in Beacon, but don't expect it too soon, but take care and feel free to read my recent fix. Bloodguards from KingsGlaives. enjoy**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sitting within a room, James Ironwood had a look of defeat at the open call from Qrow, the man having a look of sadness with a beard growing on his face with tired eyes, the last week of Vales recovery was slow at first, but it went well considering thanks to Naruto and his clones.

Leaning back while rubbing his eyes James spoke.

"Has Naruto been informed of this?"

"Not yet, I'm planning on telling him when I get to his house later" Qrow said with James nodding, going to cancel the call he stopped with a thought occurring.

"What of our new friend?" James questioned with Qrow looking to the left of his scroll, where Roman was doing actual labor beside the pilot he saved, moving a crate of supplies.

"He's… doing good actually, he gave us all information he was allowed to have from the queen, not one bit of false information… whatever Naruto did, he really changed the guy, why?" Qrow questioned with James shaking his head.

"No reason, just a thought, give Uzumaki my regards"

"Will do" with that, Qrow cancelled the call, leaving James in his office at Atlas with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.

With the family

Standing before Naruto with his shield and Sword raised, Jaune had a look of determination as he stood before Naruto with his semblance in effect, holding his full shield with a Javelin he bashed his shield.

" **Alright Arc, let's see what you got, remember where to strike, where to pull back, and where to find an opening** " Naruto said as team NPR, Emerald and Kakashi stood on the sidelines, with Jiraiya working on a book in the background.

"Got it" Jaune said as he gripped his sword tighter, watching Naruto move to the left he moved to the right with his shield at the ready.

"Keep your footing in check Jaune!" Pyrrah said from the sidelines with her partner nodding, keeping an eye on the man before him… he charged forward, making Naruto inwardly smirk as he followed suit.

Spinning with his shield outstretched, the two came to a clash with Jaune raising his shield to meet Naruto's, ducking suddenly with Naruto's shield going over his head, Jaune spun low with a kick aimed for the man, only to be avoided with Naruto sending his Javelin down.

Seeing this Jaune brought up his shield to block the Javelin with the weapon being deflected into the ground, standing up with his sword at the ready the two were about to continue until Summer's voice cut into the spar.

"Lunch is Ready!"

Looking up to his second wife, Naruto's helmet dissolved to show a proud smile as his weapons dispelled themselves, holding a hand down to Jaune the younger blonde grabbed the offered hand to return to his feet.

"You've improved" Naruto said as the two walked to the home after the others.

"Yeah well, I had a good teacher…" letting his eyes linger to Pyrrah's firm figure, he smiled nervously as Naruto nudged his left shoulder.

"And girlfriend" Jaune added with a smile.

"Girlfriends" Naruto corrected with Jaune blushing at the memory of waking up with Emerald and Pyrrah clinging to him in their sleep.

Following his current teacher, Jaune had his head low in embarrassment before looking up.

Following Naruto to the home, they entered to see everyone at a kitchen table built for a party, with Kakashi passing a plate to everyone, with Anko being the first, smiling at the sight of his fellow Jinchūriki and friends getting along, Naruto allowed Jaune to get some food as he just leaned at the doorway with his arms crossed, seeing Summer sneak Ruby two cookies without the others looking she saw Naruto looking at her with a soft smile, making her smile in return as she held a bowl of Ramen, and judging by the smell assaulting Naruto's senses… it was his favourite Miso Ramen.

Walking to the woman who smiled as she held the bowl to him. Taking the bowl he smiled as he sat at the table with everyone present, even Neo was there sitting beside Raven and Fu, Han and Rōshi barely finding a spot to eat, Jaune awkwardly having Emerald sit on his lap for Pyrrah to sit.

Seeing this scene before him, Naruto had a genuine smile as Kakashi held a drink to him, taking his mask off to eat.

Embracing the peaceful moment of his life, Naruto couldn't help but worry as Weiss had to leave to Mistral.

Blake staying till tomorrow to see her parents with Vlad offering to escort her, which she kindly accepted.

All in all, Naruto cherished every second of this moment.

Meanwhile

Walking through a hallway with an angry scowl, Tsunade Senju and her newly appointed assistant entered a room where the Kage in league with the Akatsuki sat, Onoki with his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, two village council members.

The council members of Sunagakure and Kumogakure, both haing worried expressions on all of their faces as the Madara imposter appeared in the center of the room.

"So nice of you to finally join us for your reinstatement, Hokage-san" "Madara" said with a deep voice of annoyance, though not directed to anyone in the room.

"So it's true, Shimura Danzo has been killed?" Onoki questioned with the imposter nodding.

"Indeed, and we have Konoha to thank for that, letting their demon container run off to the continent across the sea in the north, not only did they fail to obtain him, he's grown stronger… I'm sure most of your spies have reported of the fight before Danzo's demise" the imposter said with Onoki nodding.

"They said a giant made of chakra came falling from the sky fighting the Kyūbi weapon you managed to create from the monk you captured those years ago, also managing to overpower said Kyūbi weapon and vanished in what people have called a thunder clap, followed by a man appearing with the late Danzo's death in the hospital" Onoki said with Tsunade rubbing her temple.

"His corpse was so disfigured it took nearly half a day to finally get a clean blood sample" Tsunade said with the imposter turning to her.

"Is that the reason your late?"

"Yes, among other things" Tsunade said before looking to the imposter

"So the brat is still kicking and he's got a grudge, huh?" Tsunade said with the council present worrying.

"Indeed, but now to business… what shall we do about the resistance" Onoki questioned with the imposter narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Those who defected to them have made it more difficult with them unlocking a power those from Remnant possess, especially the Yamanaka clan and their partners" the imposter said

"And I take it the brat also has a power boost"

"apparently he has a reputation of his own there" the imposter said with Tsunade turning to him.

"He is called the arsenal of beacon, from what my gained contacts have explained, every weapon ever manufactured there he can use, add that he can teleport through black smoke" the imposter said with Tsunade narrowing her eyes.

"That is most likely an after affect from his fathers genes seeing he was the yellow flash" Tsunade said with Onoki sighing tiredly at the name.

"That name still haunts us doesn't it" Onoki said as his granddaughter crossed her arms in thought.

"Have you sent anyone to retaliate?" Onoki questioned with Madara grumbling

"Five of my members of defected to Remnant" hearing this, the present Kage and Council stared at him in shock.

"Who?" Tsunade questioned with the Akatsuki leader answering.

"Uchiha Itachi, Deidera of Iwa, Hoshigaki Kisame, Konan and Nagato with his paths, basically everyone that made Akatuski powerful" the imposter said as Tsunade clenched her hands tightly, not even paying attention to her finger nails digging into her skin.

"Damn that brat" Tsunade said before she sighed.

"So I take it the teams of ANBU and Jonin I sent to eliminate him are for naught, right" Tsunade questioned with the imposter nodding indifferently.

Looking to the council members the meeting went onto discussing of finding powerful recruits available.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Rok Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action)**

Running through the foliage on the outskirts of the retaken city of Vale, a Shinobi from the hidden Leaf village fled for his life after his team was seemingly separated by whatever was within this forest, the creature that was currently hunting him from the trees above, ducking to the right at his instincts shouting him he barely dodged the swipe that broke the tree into splinters, rolling onto his back he saw the shape of a man above with bat like wings sprouting from his shoulders before sinking into his back, dropping down Vlad D Drakula fixed his hair style while walking to the crawling shinobi, the fact his mouth was covered in fresh blood he stopped at seeing where the shinobi was crawling to.

Watching the terrified man stand up to throw a Kunai he felt his back touching crossed arms behind him, on the back of his head.

Eyes widening in fear the shinobi turned around to see a giant of a man wearing a leather jacket, black shirt with black jeans and heavy duty boots… and a hockey mask with eyes of held back fury.

"Boo" Jason Voorhees the Fourth said before the shinobi's neck was wrapped with a rope, yanking him upward Lucien stood crouched on a branch beside Kiba and his sister, Hana.

And their ninja hounds beside them.

Dropping down, Lucien's outfit had changed a good bit, he now wore A heavy black coat over his usual attire, the coat having fur linings around his wild hair, he wore a black shirt with a pair of torn jeans ripped below his knees, a pair of spiked boots for gripping his left arm sporting a recent tattoo of Angela and… Tsume Inuzuka, apparently the minute the Inuzuka clan was introduced to Lucien they basically offered him a place as head of the clan, and the catch was… he had to marry Tsume.

Which Angela instantly agreed with much to Lucien's confusion.

Walking by the hanging shinobi Kiba and Hana dropped down beside him, with Jason looking at the dead man they began to make their way back to Vale, with Vlad landing beside Jason, also wearing a coat like his old time friend, this one was called Maximum Dracula, a coat his father wore in his youth, a gift he was given after finding it in a vault his family had owned before their down fall.

Fixing the collar of the coat the Bat Faunus walked with the group in silence.

"So, I heard the White Fang have been fully driven out of Vale?" Jason questioned as Lucien and Kiba walked ahead, with the Wolf Faunus turning to him with a smirk, the group not noticing Vlad's hidden knowing smile.

"Yeah, someone has been helping us these past three months" Lucien said with his arms raised with a semi cheer, making the group chuckle/ giggle as Jason took off his mask, hooking it to his right hip they could see the walls of the city in the distance.

Walking in a calm fashion they had a comforting silence as Vlad looked to his scroll.

"Is the CCT still down?" Jason questioned as he looked to Vlad.

"Yes, but the engineers said it will be back up tomorrow afternoon as long as they remain uninterrupted" Vlad said as he pocketed his scroll to look ahead.

Seeing an armored car waiting for them they saw Raven stand up in the turret waving to them.

Waving back Vlad turned to Lucien and Jason.

"It feels like old times fighting other humans, remember when we were in beacon as kids?" Jason said suddenly with the two Faunus looking to him with sighs.

"The fact Atlas kept their rogue military unit secret still pisses me off" Lucien grumbled as he slung his axe onto his back after inspecting the blade, walking up to the Vehicle Raven opened the back hatch for them.

"So, Yang and Ruby are being trained in chakra, how do you think that's going?" Vlad questioned as he entered the vehicle, with Jason taking the back-seat due to his size.

"We had to build a second Dojo because they both don't know the word restraint" Raven said with a smile as she sat in the driver seat.

"Where did you even get this thing?" Lucien questioned as he looked out the windows.

"A little gift from Ironwood" the raven haired beauty said as it drove forward suddenly, with Jason and Lucien clutching onto the metal seats, Lucien understandable with the Hounds due to having a canine nature, Vlad just sat there with a wide smile at seeing his fellow Faunus' struggles.

Meanwhile

Skidding to a stop from relaxing his semblance, Hatake Kakashi had a look of annoyance as he hid behind a stock of crates, his eye patch flipped up from his sharingan he used his semblance to quickly peek out to see a small group of White Fang moving at a snails pace towards his location, looking around he saw the second floor above, running by the slowly advancing Faunus he flipped one off before he jumped onto the wall to run up it.

Hopping onto the scaffolding he crouched low as motion resumed normally.

With the Faunus searching behind the crates before looking around in confusion.

"Damn it, Adam will not be pleased"

"What does he even want with the damn Arsenal anyway?"

"He and his daughters hold a power that could change the scales in our favour against Humans, and thanks to our allies in the elemental nations, they've given us a means to extract that energy, but we need the original source of it, hence why we're trying to capture allies of his to lure him to us"

' _So that's what their up to_ ' Kakashi thought bitterly, his left arm shifting into its cannon form he stood up with it aimed.

' _I won't let that happen'_ with that he jumped down with three shots fired.

Startling the Faunus he moved around them in a few short bursts of his semblance, ignoring their cries of surprise fear and death, Kakashi stood within the building with his eyes shadowed over before he walked to the exit.

Where Anko stood awaiting him with her arms crossed, a smile gracing her face as she joined his side, ignoring the chaotic scene of destroyed cars and weapons with the unconscious or dead White Fang around them the two left the scene as it is, with Anko snaking her left arm around Kakashi's right, making him smile as he brought her close.

The next day

Standing up from her refurbished bedroom, Yang fixed her tank top before walking to her room's door, opening it to suddenly smell the sweet aroma of Bacon, eggs and most of all… Ramen.

Walking down the steps of their double story house yang heard her mom and dad speaking...

"So they're growing bolder to scout the cities?" Naruto questioned as he was currently cooking the bacon and eggs, Summer currently working on the ramen and Cookie dough as Raven was setting the plates for the morning.

"Yes, My informers in the other kingdoms have reported seeing suspicious activities ever since this... Tsunade Senju took control again" the sound of a breaking plate from Naruto caught the two off guard as he stood leaning on the bench, his head down while the plate pieces on the ground made them move to comfort him.

"Naruto…"

"So, the old Hag actually shows up for once" he said before both Summer and Raven wrapped him in a hug, Raven showing a face of concern as he brought them into his own embrace.

"I guess she still has that grudge" Naruto added.

"What Grudge?" jumping slightly from Yang's voice the three turned to see her at the table, eating a plate of egg and bacon.

Stopping at seeing her three parents looking at her Naruto let out a sigh as he moved to sit down.

"If I'm going to explain what I know from Jiraiya, We'll have to wake up Ruby so I don't have to repeat myself" Naruto said with Summer nodding before walking up the stairs to wake up their daughter.

Which were seconds for the task with Ruby and Summer sitting at the table with Raven joining them, looking to Naruto he let out a sigh as he contemplated on what to start with.

"So, which do you all want to know first?"

"Whose this Tsunade lady?" Yang questioned with Ruby looking at her sister in curiosity.

"Well, She was supposed to be my godmother, but because of my families bloodline, it never happened for two reasons, the first reason she abandoned me was because she lost her husband and younger brother which caused her to go into a drunkard state, if only that were true, she was basically hunting down her families supposedly stolen treasures… as it turns out… her grandfather, Hashirama Senju, was married to an Uzumaki, my mother's side, Mito Uzumaki, he was basically dead set supportive of his wives clan that he gave them his clans-"

"Treasures… so this Tsunade is basically a jealous bit-"

"Yang, no swearing" Ruby said with the two mothers smiling as the two bickered while Naruto smiled.

"As I was saying, he gave my mothers clan his one's treasures, that was also before the clan was… attacked, the last Uzumaki to have the treasures was my mother as she was sent to Konoha as the only survivor… I was supposed to inherit it but the Sandaime Hokage hid it like a fucking idiot because of years later in his old office she finds a note signifying my inheritance… so yeah, jealousy can change the nicest of people" Naruto said with yang frowning.

"So where is it?" Yang questioned with Naruto smiling as he used his chakra chains to bring them into a hug, gesturing to the house they lived in.

"This house…" leaning down he whispered.

"and its also your allowance"

"What was that?" Raven questioned as he sat up quickly.

"Just telling them it's their love from me and you both… basically, I still have a lot of it left over in the case of emergencies" Naruto said as he took a strip of bacon and ate it calmly, before Summer bit it along with raven, making Naruto blink as they went back to cooking, with Naruto cleaning the plate he dropped.

Just as Kakashi ran in with a yawn, stretching his right arm with his back.

* * *

Running with her team in silence, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi ran to their mission objective with a stern look in their eyes before they slid to a stop.

"Target in sight and in position" Shikamaru said as he looked through the shrubbery

"I see the target and also in position" Ino's voice spoke

"Just tell me when to go all out guys" Chōji's voice spoke with the Nara smiling.

So far it had been three months since they've returned to the elemental countries and thanks to Naruto and Remnants technology they've had the upper hand in every mission against the Akatsuki, the useless samurai they hired along with the chunin from the few villages siding with then made it all the easier.

"Chōji, go" Shikamaru said before the ground shook, followed by a large giant of stone rising from the ground looking like their third teammate, raising a right hand the giant of stone merely slammed the ground with a followed tremor as fissures rose with red hot steam that finished them off, and the fact Shikamaru was using his shadow semblance to constrict their movements made them fall really quickly.

"Target is down" Ino spoke through the headpiece.

"Cause of death?" Shika questioned with him hearing her smile.

"Burnt alive by fissure"

"Good, let's move people"

"Alright, the sooner we get back to the village we'll be able to enjoy Shizune's cooking" Choji said as they left the area, not noticing the only loyal Akatsuki member Zetsu rise from the ground with a narrowed gaze.

* * *

Sitting within an inn with Qrow, Vlad leaned back on his chair he let his ears stand up while Qrow had a bottle in front of him.

Sitting in silence for what seemed like a good hour Qrow spoke.

"So, who exactly are we meeting here, you never really specified who just, that you wanted me along" Qrow said as Vlad looked to him.

"When Beacon was under siege, I manage to encounter two of its core members… and like Naruto, I am very persuasive" Vlad said with a self-gesture.

Making Qrow roll his eyes as two people stepped into the Inn, making him turn to have his eyes widen while Vlad merely looked to the female with a smile as she pushed her wheel bound companion.

Showing a kind smile to Vlad the Bat Faunus raised a glass as the two made their way to the two, with Qrow staring at them in alarm.

"It is nice to see you again, Vlad-kun" Konan said with the Faunus smiling as he grabbed a chair for the beauty he somehow managed to hitch.

Looking to the wheelchair bound man he took notice to the healthier look he had.

"Konan, Nagato, good to see you both good and well, want me to order you two food?'

"It is fine Drakula-san" Nagato said with a polite smile, making Qrow blink a good few times before looking to his canteen in confusion.

"I'm either really drunk somehow or you have the tongue of a snake charme,r" Qrow said with Vlad denying the notion while Konan giggled and Nagato smiled calmly.

"I'll have you know the reason you were never hated in Beacon was because of my words" Vlad said with Qrow rolling his eyes.

"Yeah because out of all of our friends you're the one with the most successful count of ladies" saying that as he joke he was expecting Vlad to respond, you can imagine his surprise when the Bat Faunus brought out his scroll and brought up all his contacts, dating back from their time in beacon.

With Qrow unceremoniously spitting his canteen onto a passing waitress who yelped as he coughed, leaving Vlad smiling while Konan glomped him to caress his ears.

Making the two calm males look to one another.

"How exactly do you put up with him?" Nagato questioned with Vlad shrugging uncharacteristically.

"I ignore them most of the time"

"Soft ears" Konan muttered as she hugged him dreamily, also unlike her usual calm self.

Chicks dig the animal ears in the elemental countries aparrently?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Years ago southern area of Solitas

Running through the blizzard assaulting the military base, a team of three from Beacon slid to a stop at the sight of a military base within a human formed crater, giving them a perfect view of guards heavily clothed for the snow and climate, looking over the base the largest of the three got the smaller two's attention, looking at the large team member they followed his gesture to see shipping containers with guards moving Faunus along, chained and not fully aware of where they were the three scowled beneath the heavy duty winter scarfs at seeing a wolf faunus being forced to move, a muzzle clamped over his mouth he showed great resistance before being knocked unconscious by an angered guard.

Moving to follow the guards the three climbed down as quietly as they could the largest of them being forced to drop down to avoid a spot light while the smaller two managed to avoid the light.

Finally reaching the ground and not being spotted the three moved to a door where a camera and guard awaited.

Seeing this sight one of the small team members raised a hand for the two to stop, his hood giving way for a set of Punk styled goggles with red lenses shining in the available light, looking at the area he saw a snipers nest with a guard keeping watch, gesturing for his fellow smaller member to take him out the larger one unsheathed a machete from his back while the red glasses one brought out a silenced bolt-action rifle with a modern design.

Waiting for a signal from the third teammate they saw it through a Black Kunai imbedding itself into the camera, the guard not hearing the sparks until he choked as a machete stuck out from his chest, looking up he saw a hockey mask with eyes of anger before he fell dead as the machete was torn from his chest, looking to the body the smaller one dragged the body into the shadows, returning with the uniform on the second teammate had the same idea as he also wore the uniform.

Leaving the big one in his snow terrain attire before they went to the door, opening it with one of the key cards liberated from the corpses the three went in within no one spotting them.

"Alright Naruto, now what?" a younger Jason V Voorhees questioned as Vlad kept his hood over his head to hide his Faunus Heritage, turning to them Naruto took down his hood to show a serious expression.

"We find Lucien, and free him along with the other Faunus held here" Naruto said as the three moved onward, with Jason finding a coat his size to replace his one, making him look like he worked here as long as his mask was hidden from view.

The events before this current predicament was one of anger and annoyance as a colonel from Sanctum came to assess the teams of beacon for proper discipline.

Which happened to be the colonel who had questionable ethics and shadowed business of experimentation of Faunus.

Which involved illegal experiments of fusing Grimm blood to living, Faunus subjects, which led to the reason why they were here… to put an end to these experiments.

And to put the colonel behind bars for good.

"What are we gonna do with the Colonel though, knowing him he'd find a way to get out of this" Vlad questioned as they walked through the hallways of the base in silence, looking for the research division they saw Faunus in cages at one point, the poor sods dead in their cells with cobwebs covering their corpses.

Paying their respects for the dead the three moved on until they found the head of research directing personnel he failed to see Naruto walk in and place an explosive charge under a desk with his name on it.

Professor Sever would find his end the moment he stood at that desk.

Moving through the base once more they entered a room labelled testing and experimentation.

And upon stepping inside they were met with who knows how many Faunus caged up like wild animals, making Vlad's blood boil with Naruto and Jason's they saw a few guards walking in the room, with Naruto unconsciously releasing Kurama's charka he summoned two daggers from his semblance he tore off his hood for his skulled helmet to be seen, red orbs glowing in hatred at how low humanity can get he threw dagger after dagger at the guards who fell like lamps to the slaughter, with Jason and Vlad following his lead they cleared the room of guards Vlad looted a key to the cages he opened them with the Faunus smiling in hope as Naruto tore a few cages open to sate his anger the three turned to a radio being used, replacing one of his daggers with a silenced 9MM he fired once with the radio shutting up as a dead guard fell into view from behind a wall.

Looking to the Faunus Naruto grew worried at not seeing Lucien among them.

Clenching his fists he turned to Vlad and Jason.

"Keep them safe and get them out of here, I'll look for Lucien"

"Be careful Naruto" Jason said as the few able bodied Faunus available took up arms from the guards bodies with the women keeping watch of the children present, another thing that made this more satisfying to do when killing a guard.

Moving through a corridor with signs giving him ideas to search Naruto made several kage Bushin before sending them to investigate while he searched himself.

It was when one of his clones dispelled with his mind flashing with memories of a room, with a colonel and doctors standing before another room with a reinforced glass window separating them from the experiments, with Lucien the main focus.

Turning around with his other clones memories he followed the route the clone had used he slowed to a stop at the entrance, seeing two guards unconscious Naruto shot them both in the head with no respect to their lives he stepped into the room to stop in horror as Lucien floated within a water tank with tubes hooked up to him from a machine which also had tubes leading to a chained Beowolf with purple eyes beside the tank, the odd thing was it acted as a trained dog.

Stepping to a pair of scientists he had to hold back a gasp as blood was being pumped into Lucien, making Naruto see files on a terminal he stealthily hooked it up to his scroll to download the incriminating files he saw the colonel witnessing the blood transfer he deepened his frown when Lucien's body suddenly jerked violently as his veins darkened, with the Beowolf falling down weakly as its blood was fully drawn from its body, followed by its red markings melting into a deep purple, but that was beside the point as the colonel saw Lucien's body convulsing and changing into his wolfman form, his eyes opening to show golden eyes melting into blood red he began to bash the glass the colonel scowled.

"Another one survived the transfer!" he growled he went to press a terminate order until he saw Naruto turn to the terminal in haste, seeing the download finished he disconnected his scroll to turn and see the General aiming a weapon at him.

"Smart, you managed to get this far, especially from Beacon, Dominic Grave" the Colonel said with Naruto taking his hood off to glare at the colonel through his helmet.

" **Colonel John Blood, you sick sadistic bastard**!" Naruto growled out as the man had a stoic look as he aimed at naruto's head.

"I'd give you a promotion but your from Beacon, I'll put in a good word you happened to be travelling until the Grimm took you" Colonel Blood said until the scientists screamed as the glass shattered, shocking the colonel as a full lycanthropic Lucien stood tall and strong, baring his teeth at the colonel the entire building shut down of power, making Naruto turn his head at hearing an explosion he turned to the colonel who went to fire at Lucien if not for the Werewolf grabbing his arm, and tearing it off with no mercy, leaving the colonel bleeding on the ground the werewolf turned to Naruto who stepped away with a gulp as Lucien's eyes were blood red until they faded into gold once more, allowing the werewolf faunus to fall to his knees as the changes reversed, allowing Naruto to run and help Lucien stand he was startled as the Beowolf nuzzled against Lucien, making Naruto take notice to its once red eyes glowing purple.

Confusing Naruto who shook the thought away as the room was barged in by Atlas Soldiers, seeing the Grimm helping the held their fire at the sight of Naruto and Lucien waving for their help.

* * *

The present

"Wait, so not only did Atlas keep this under wraps, this military unit was the reason Lucien was able to tame Chop and Chomp?" Yang questioned as she sat around a camp fire, wearing black woven pants with a wool shirt and jacket and scarf she had the same colour scheme as her clothes from beacon, including her emblem.

"Raise, not tame" Naruto said with a chuckle as he stoked the fire with a stick, with Lucien holding Angela as she slept against him Vlad surprisingly sat with a casually dressed Konan from the now failing Akatsuki with Nagato on a dirt road fashioned wheelchair given to him by a fully recovered Jason who at the moment was drinking a bottle of beer, showing his hair fully grown on his head in a mess of dark brown.

Sitting in silence Jiraiya sat beside Kakashi as Anko ate a marshmellow with Summer.

Enjoying the calmness of the area Naruto let out a sigh, it had been three days since Vlad brought the two ex-members of Akatsuki to his home he nearly used his teleport on the two until Vlad stopped him, saying they were there to help.

Which help they did when he was told of the growing army in the elemental nations, with the resistance holding out, but the news went sour when told the real mastermind was none other than Obito Uchiha masquerading as Madara.

And the fact Tsunade was now ordering the execution of any Uzumaki found within reach, which made Naruto angrier at the old hag which led to now.

With the group member sitting around a fire with Naruto's two daughters asking about their travels as teammates.

Until Ruby spoke a question Naruto hoped never happened.

"What would happen if the colonel was released from his prison?" Ruby questioned with Naruto frowning before Yang spoke what was on her mind.

"Where is he exactly?" Yang questioned as Naruto looked to the fire with a stern look.

"Rotting as a corpse I hope" Naruto said with Lucien sighing in contempt.

"So, what else did you guys do when you were at Beacon?" Yang questioned with Vlad smiling.

"Well, there was that time when me and Jason tricked Summer and Raven into having a triple date with Naruto" the Bat Faunus said with his canines shown brightly in the fire.

* * *

Walking into a room in silence Obito Uchiha, looked to his right to see Cinder Fall sitting in patience, still donning his mask Obito turned to the figure who sat in the throne, seeing the pale skin and piercing red eyes he spoke.

"So you must be Salem, an honor to finally meet you" Obito said with Salem smiling slightly, standing up from her throne she stepped to his level.

"And you must be Madara Uchiha… I must thank you for your help in bringing down Vale… until it recovered" Salem said with a look to Cinder who looked down in shame before Salem looked to the Uchiha.

"I agree the victory was short lived thanks to a nuisance" Obito said with a bit of agitation in his voice before he looked to Salem who now stood at a window.

"What you plan to do with Cinder… will you be so kind to explain?" Salem said with a smile as Cinder looked up in confusion as Obito held up a vial large enough to show two sharingan… the Mangekyō sharingan.

"One of the few surviving Sharingan from my clan, with this your servant will have the power to control anyone who makes eye contact, and summon flames that would rival the Maiden's power, all it needs is a skilled doctor… one which is in league with myself" Obito said as Salem approached and carefully took the vial with a calculative gaze, feeling power within the eyes she turned to Obito with a smile worthy of the devil himself.

"It will be an honor working alongside you, Uchiha" Salem said as Obito smiled, holding her outstretched hand he leaned down to lift his mask and kiss her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, your grace" Obito said with Cinder frowning at the scene before Tyrian Callows stepped forward as Salem gestured for him.

"Allow me to have tyrian aid you as a sign of good faith" Salem said as Obito turned to the hidden Faunus who smiled widely as he crossed his arms, getting a nod from Obito he bowed back.

"I will keep you informed of my plans, Salem-san" Obito said as Tyrian followed his leave, bowing to Salem who held the Vial with a stare, smiling as they glowed.

* * *

Waking up with a yawn, Jaune Arc stood up from the bed he was given, looking to the weight on his left arm he blushed at the sight of Pyrrah and Emerald cuddling, fully clothed mind you, in there sleep, sliding his arm free the two cuddled closer with Jaune placing the blanket over the two he snuck out the given room to leave them in peaceful sleep, so far the guest house to Naruto's was paying well to the large group, they would go to the city to help set up power and such to hasten the recovery, he would get better in his swords skills and Vlad would be on the couch with a naked Konan on top of him…

Wait, HOLD THE PHONE!

Turning to make sure he wasn't seeing these things Jaune immediately looked away to see Konan hugging Vlad with a Blanket covering both of their decencies thankfully enough, with Konan's chest hidden against Vlad's scarred chest Jaune quickly pulled the blanket further over the two with Vlad's right ear twitching as he quickly left the scene.

Walking into the kitchen he was met with the sight of Jiraiya sleeping at the kitchen table with a portable terminal in front of him, making Jaune curious he went to shut it off until he saw what was on the screen, which was a page filled with words, seeing the heading he read it.

"Hero of worlds?" Jaune said as he read the first page to blink at seeing his name, looking to Jiraiya the old man had drool leaking from his mouth, making Jaune deadpan before stepping to the bench to make himself cereal.

With him eating peacefully before hearing Naruto in the other room.

"Ah Monty, Vlad put some clothes on" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen, getting a "go away" from the Faunus most likely a hangover from their last night hang out.

Standing at the counter Naruto brought out a bowl himself to make cereal.

Sitting down the two sat in silence, relatively calm before Jaune brought his scroll out to text his parents Naruto ate in silence as Jiraiya snored across from him.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" Jaune questioned with Naruto smiling as Kurama appeared on his shoulders, hopping onto the table he made a kitsune equivalent of a bow.

"One of the many perks of being a Jinchuriki kid" Naruto said before his scroll vibrated, making him pull it up to show a date reminder.

"Blake's going to Managerie today with Vlad, you guys have any plans?" Naruto questioned as Jaune flinched as Naruto turned to him, making Naruto narrow his eyes in suspicion he had a look of understanding.

"Ruby's going after Cinder fall… isn't she?" Naruto questioned with Jaune sighing in defeat.

"We were going to tell yo-"

"Before or after you lot left?" Naruto questioned with a stern voice, making Jaune give under the stair he spoke of what they had planned, with Naruto letting out a calming exhale before stood up, rinsed his bowl of finished cereal he went to his room to find Raven and Summer cuddling on their queen sized bed he moved to a drawer to pull out a black shirt with matching cargo pants he placed his underwear on, which was a pair of shirts he followed it with socks and then the clothing, with gloves materialising on his hands he went to order Jaune to get his gear before he saw the blonde knight already outside stretching, making Naruto ignore Kurama's soft laugh as he smiled slightly, but that didn't mean he'd go easy on his punishment spar.

Walking onto the makeshift sparring ring on the back yard Jaune had his sword and shield ready until Naruto shook his head, confusing Jaune as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"No weapons this time, if you're going to be outside the kingdom and your disarmed, your fists, feet and probably head are your next choice, just be sure the enemy doesn't have any weapons that'll dismember you" Naruto said as he got into a stance, while Jaune sheathed his sword into his shield he placed them down with care, getting into a boxer's stance he had a look of uncertainty as he looked to Naruto's calm face, making Jaune frown before his face grew determined, making Naruto smile proudly as a clone appeared and rung a bell twice, signalling the two to charge.

Which was loud enough for everyone within hearing distance to wince at the chime that woke them.

With Vlad and Konan groaning at hearing the bell and sooner fighting the two sat up on the couch with Konan covering her chest as Vlad and her still had the decency of wearing pants… or red panties in Konan's case, looking out the window they saw Naruto and Jaune sparring, without weapons.

Making Vlad frown as he stood up, holding one of his shirts to Kona she quickly put it on while admiring Vlad's toned body, even the old scars on his back as he placed his glasses over his eyes, allowing him to look with more focus as the sun light was dimmed.

Walking to the window he watched jaune holding out against Naruto's onslaught, getting the occasional hits in which he got back in return.

"What's going on?" the voice of yang spoke as she stood beside Vlad, his head turning to her he shrugged.

"He found out about what Ruby was planning" the voice of Kakashi caused all to turn to him as he sat down on a chair, a book of Ninja's of love in hand he looked with his one eye to the window to see Jaune barely duck under a high kick aimed for his head.

"What was Ruby planning?" Yang and Summer questioned the silver haired man who shrunk under their gaze, which was more intense as Raven joined them, their eyes glowing like Naruto's did when channeling Kurama's Chakra.

"Oh Crapbaskets" Ruby said as she heard everything as her shoulders slumped under the gaze of her two mothers and sister, along with Kurama.

* * *

Atlas Security prison

Sitting within a cell, an aged John Blood was doing push ups in silence, for his age and odd experiments on himself he was able to reduce his aging process cause at the moment he looked like he was in his forties with a beard and prosthetic arm he had a cold glare at the memory of the team that ruined his career because of some damn animals and their partner.

He was left in this cell to rot and forgotten, leaving him surrounded by no one but the Atlas droids until they were shut down and then rebooted to resume their guard duty.  
This infuriated the colonel at the thought of being forgotten by his once proud army, all because of that damned boy, Dominic Grave, it was him that got him dishonorably discharged and then imprisoned.

He continued his push ups until he stopped at hearing heavy footsteps approaching his cell, usually this wouldn't even phase most inmates, but the fact he was the only man in this prison that made him pause, getting up calmly to address whoever had the misfortune of finding this prison he was presented the sight of one of Salem's inner circle members, Hazel Rainart.

Who had a large, muscular build with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants were black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

Staring eye level with the Colonel Hazel spoke.

"Colonel, seems these years were kind to you" the man said with the Colonel giving him a calm stare before he spoke.

"Who sent you, ironwood or whoever's in charge now, that damn goody two shoes always had a thing for moral codes" John said with Hazel blinking before he tore the cell doors open, showing whatever was keeping his aura drained was deactivated.

"My master, Salem, wish's to speak with you, it regards a certain, blonde man you had a run in years ago" Hazel said with Colonel John Blood furrowing his brow.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now" Hazel said as he left, followed by the colonel who took notice to the deactivated Atlesian knight robots, with Hazel shoving one out of his path with no care, making the Colonel blink before he showed a slight sign of insanity as he grinned as he followed his new comrade.


End file.
